Heroes
by G.INK
Summary: Quand Blaine arrive à Lima et rencontre un groupe d'amis quelque peu décalés, quelles sont les chances de s'en tirer à bon compte?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! **

** J'ai laissé des fanfictions inachevées-à vrai dire elles sont encore en cours et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'accumuler les projets... (désolée!). J'aime vraiment celle-ci, enfin, l'idée que j'en ai. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fanfiction consacrée à un seul couple ou un seul évènement mais plutôt une minisérie avec différents persos mis en valeurs. J'espère que je la finirai, et que vous l'aimerez! **

**J'ai un peu modifié l'histoire préalable... (genre le Glee Club n'existe pas, ce qui n'est pas très important... hein?). J'avais plus envie de me concentrer sur l'histoire que sur l'aspect chanson. Ce qui change déjà pas mal de choses. Il faut prendre en compte que Kurt a bel et bien été victime d'harcèlement, que Santana et Brittany ont une relation un peu compliquée, que Quinn a bel et bien eu un gosse avec Puck et que Finn et Rachel viennent de rompre (encore!).Je me tente aussi à un léger badboy!Kurt parce que... parce que c'est mon plaisir coupable. Blaine n'a jamais été présent pendant la s2, donc, (vous découvrirez pourquoi par la suite). Ce sera surtout vu du point de vue de Blaine parce que selon moins c'est un personnage très "malléable", et c'est très agréable d'écrire selon son point de vue. Il y aura du Klaine, certainement, mais aussi d'autres duos par ci par-là, Faberry, Quinntana, Finnchel (un tout petit peu, j'exècre ce couple mais il a existé après tout), Puckleberry, Brittana... J'essaierai, du moins. **

**J'ai écrit beaucoup d'épisodes en désordres de cette fanfiction et ils sont tous pas très joyeux-joyeux. Mais bon. **

**Profitez -enfin j'espère-et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, sinon je serai un sad sad panda :( **

* * *

Blaine était confronté au problème suivant : il ne savait pas réellement où mettre son corps, comment se débrouiller avec ses jambes et ses bras, dans la salle d'attente du docteur Elen. Les chaises étaient en plastique brun-comme celles du cabinet de son ancien psychologue. Les magazines-même les magazines étaient les mêmes, datant tous de la décennie précédente, titrant des noms de sexsymbols oubliés. Quant à la sempiternelle plante verte, elle se mourrait dans un coin de la pièce, sa couleur originale recouverte d'une pellicule de poussière.

Blaine s'assit du bout des fesses sur une chaise. Tous les autres patients avaient le nez enfouis dans leurs revues, absorbés par les couleurs vives des couvertures. Ils avaient honte d'être là, peut-être.  
La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce furent les cheveux. Roses et courts, qui encadraient pathétiquement le visage de la jeune fille. Il prit à peine le temps de regarder sa tenue-car Blaine n'était pas de ceux qui accordaient leur attention à ce genre de détail. Mais s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu remarquer l'abondance de noir, le noir sur les yeux, la chemise, le pantalon et les vieilles Converses limées. Elle ne lisait pas un magazine. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Dans le creux des yeux. C'en était presque gênant.

« Blaine Anderson, énonça la réceptionniste.

Il se leva. Ses membres commençaient à lui paraître vides-qu'allait-il encore pouvoir raconter, tisser de toutes pièces ? Il n'aimait pas l'idée de parler de lui à un inconnu. Non. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de parler de lui. Il savait déjà quels sujets allaient être abordés-et il n'avait définitivement pas envie d'en parler.

Il arriva dans la salle. Il reconnaissait cette odeur-d'un état à un autre, c'était la même. Les murs étaient gris, la lumière claire, et des tableaux ainsi que des livres, et des statuettes, essayaient de faire paraître ce cabinet un peu moins impersonnel.

Le visage du docteur Elen lui-même était impersonnel. Une femme aussi grise que ses murs, des cheveux blonds tirés en un chignon qui lui faisait peur. Elle eut un sourire-très léger, et elle l'invita à s'assoir sur un des fauteuils en cuir noir en face d'elle. Il s'exécuta.

-Bonjour, Blaine.

Il n'aimait pas le fait que cette femme tienne son dossier entre ses mains. Il n'aimait pas l'aller-retour que ses yeux faisaient de son visage à son dossier, comme si elle assimilait les informations lui correspondant. Il n'aimait pas être un numéro.

-Tu vas bien, aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que l'Ohio te plaît ?

Pour l'instant, Blaine n'avait vu de l'Ohio que les cartons de déménagements et les murs de sa maison. Il n'était pas sûr de s'être forgé un avis.

-Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-il.

Entendre le son de sa propre voix lui sembla étrange-il n'était pas habitué à parler beaucoup, ces derniers jours. Ces derniers mois, en réalité.

-Tes parents, continua le Docteur Elen sur sa lancée, t'ont-ils averti de la raison pour laquelle ils déménageaient ?

-Ils s'inquiétaient pour moi. Ils pensaient que partir serait une manière de m'aider.

-Pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils pour toi, Blaine ?

Blaine dut faire un effort pour rester poli-car enfin, elle avait son dossier sous les mains, elle l'avait déjà lu, il haïssait qu'on le prenne pour un demeuré. Il n'était pas demeuré. Mais comme il savait si bien le faire, il lui donna, avec un sourire, ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui donne.

-Ils s'inquiétaient pour moi par rapport à ma tentative de suicide, début juin.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots à voix haute-ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

-Que penses-tu de leur décision, Blaine ? Est-ce que tu penses que déménager te fera du bien ?

Blaine haussa les épaules. Là encore, il ne s'était pas fait d'idée.

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

-Quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu souhaitais te suicider, Blaine ?

Blaine, qui avait cherché des raisons avant d'essayer et après sa tentative, n'en avait pas vraiment trouvé depuis. Il se sentait seul-mais est-ce que cela était vraiment une raison ? Il se sentait seul, et vide, et il avait besoin de se sentir exister, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait besoin de cette sensation, de cette lame sur son bras. Il ne voulait pas vraiment mourir. Mais c'était allé trop loin. Et tout restait confus dans sa tête, comme si ce n'était pas ses mains qui avaient, lentement, presque tendrement, exécuté ces gestes, comme si ces doigts, qui ne tremblaient même pas, appartenaient à un inconnu. Il avait regardé la scène au travers d'un voile noir, il... Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Ces motifs ne lui semblaient pas assez importants pour qu'il les exprime à voix haute.

-Je me sentais seul, se contenta-t-il d'asséner.

-Pense-tu qu'ici, en Ohio, tu pourrais avoir de nouveaux amis ? A quel lycée est-ce que tu seras scolarisé à la rentrée ?

-Le lycée McKinley.

Elle bougea lentement la tête.

-La rentrée est demain. Est-ce que tu as des appréhensions ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu n'es pas stressé ? C'est une petite bourgade, tout le monde se connaît plus ou moins. Ce n'est pas comme dans l'Illinois.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié l'Illinois, ça tombe bien.

Elle nota quelque chose sur son calepin-qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans sa phrase qui méritait d'être noté ? Blaine évita d'y réfléchir-les psys étaient des gens étranges.

-Comment est-ce que tu te sens, à présent ? Est-ce que tu te sens toujours aussi seul ?

Blaine ne notait aucun changement dans son apathie habituelle-cela dit, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir des ennuis. Il n'avait pas envie que ses parents ne s'inquiètent. Il ne recommencerait pas.

-Je me sens mieux. Beaucoup mieux, ajouta-t-il devant la moue dubitative du docteur Elen.

-Une raison particulière ?

-J'ai hâte, laissa-t-il entendre.  
Il s'appliquait à ce qu'aucun soupçon d'ironie ne puisse s'immiscer dans sa voix. De toute manière, elle le prenait déjà pour un demeuré.

-Bien.

Elle laissa passer un léger silence-significatif, cela dit.

-Donc, Blaine, je pense que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je te revoie dans trois semaines, c'est bien ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Il se leva, serra la main tendue, offrit son plus grand sourire et quitta la pièce.

Il put respirer, à l'extérieur. Il put se sentir moins lourd. Et moins vide, à la fois. Ce qui était une sensation étrange. Et délicieuse.

« Quinn Fabray, appela la réceptionniste en le voyant fermer la porte derrière lui.

La fille aux cheveux roses s'avança vers lui, le bouscula avec une violence inattendue en passant près de lui dans le couloir. Il se demandait quel était le questionnaire idiot qui allait lui être soumis, il se demandait si elle disait la vérité, ou bien si, comme lui, elle détestait ça, elle détestait qu'on perce des trous à travers elle, qu'on la note sur un papier. Il se demanda si elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille. Qu'on ne s'inquiète pas à son sujet. Quand il s'arrêta de se demander, il se décida à sortir du cabinet.

Sa mère l'attendait dehors, dans son vieux pick-up sale. Avec tout l'argent de la famille Anderson, elle aurait pu avoir un véhicule beaucoup plus présentable-mais depuis des années, Ella Anderson était fidèle à sa vieille machine. Ce que lui reprochait un peu son mari. Pour un avocat fortuné, une femme qui se complaisait dans les jeans limés, les chemises légères, et qui conduisait un pick-up, ça ne collait pas.

Elle lui fit un énorme sourire. Il ouvrit la portière et s'assit sur le siège passager. Il n'avait pas encore obtenu son permis. Il n'avait pas encore seize ans.

« Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien, dit-il.

-Il faudra que je rencontre cette Elen. On m'en a dit beaucoup de bien. C'est certainement pour ça que ton père l'a choisie.

-Ou parce que c'est la seule psychologue dans un rayon de moins de quarante kilomètres à Lima.

-Ca a dû jouer aussi, lâcha-t-elle en riant.

Son fils avait l'air un peu contrarié, son sourire ne la bornait pas-pas à elle. Ella tourna le volume de l'autoradio sur le maximum. Et se mit à chanter.

Ella avait une très jolie voix, en réalité. Mais s'appliquait à le cacher en beuglant les refrains comme une ivrogne. C'est aussi pour ça que Blaine l'aimait.

-_BORN IN THE USA, I WAS… __BORN IN THE USA_

C'était elle qui avait choisi d'emménager, il le savait. Son père était un peu récalcitrant à quitter son grand cabinet à Chicago. Il l'aimait pour son pick-up pourri, et ses jeans dégueulasse, et ses chemises légères. Et sa queue de cheval basse qui la faisait ressembler, malgré ses quarante-cinq ans, à une lycéenne un peu débridée.

Elle eut le temps de massacrer plusieurs chansons avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la maison.

Son père était parti faire quelques course-en réalité, il évitait au plus de se retrouver avec sa famille, et Blaine le savait. Depuis qu'ils avaient déménagés, il était distant. Il n'était pas vraiment emballé par Lima, son unique supermarché et son unique cabinet d'avocat. Chicago lui paraissait une meilleure idée.

Blaine ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de la ville. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qu'il aimait plus que tout à propos de sa nouvelle maison.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre du plafond, exerça une légère traction sur ses bras pour se hisser au sommet. Finalement, se retrouva assis sur le toit en pente, et, trois étages plus bas, la petitesse de son quartier, les arbres gris, et les deux enfants qui jouaient sur le bitume. Il regarda ces enfants de plus près. Il y avait un petit garçon et une petite fille, et ils couraient sans s'arrêter, et Blaine sourit, il aurait adoré se joindre à eux mais il y avait des choses que ce stupide corps l'empêchait de faire. Il ne cessait de les bouffer du regard.

Tout n'était pas à jeter, à Lima.

Il y avait quelque chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il allait passer un certain temps sur ce toit. Peut-être à contempler ces gosses. Peut-être les verrait-il grandir. Il aimait cette perspective. Il eut un sourire.

Tout se passerait bien, cette fois.

* * *

« Tu tires une sale gueule.

De la part de Santana, c'était presque comique. Elle avait encore maigri, et sa robe en cuir, qui se voulait moulante, tombait désespérément de ses hanches. Clope au bec, elle s'attardait sur le visage de chacun de ses amis pour en souligner leurs défauts quotidiens. C'était au tour de Kurt, dont elle avait pointé du doigt les cernes gonflés, les joues creuses, la peau pâle et les cheveux gras.

Il soupira. La rentrée. Ca grouillait, ça parlait, c'était plein de bonne volonté. Le souvenir des deux derniers mois lui trottait dans la tête-en réalité, tout lui paraissait très flou. Il se rappelait de quelques détails, de ceux dont personne ne se souvient en général. Le visage de Quinn, se dissimulant au regard, en se collant à la vitre, ce qui, irrémédiablement, signifiait qu'elle pleurait - Brittany et Santana qui se tenaient la main sous la table, Puckerman payé pour chanter dans des bars, Finn écrasant méthodiquement une armée de zombie grâce à l'habileté de ses pouces dont la taille dépassait de loin tous les standards établis sur l'espèce humaine.

-Où est Quinn? Demanda Puck, son dos appuyé contre les murs de l'enceinte.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, lâcha Brittany. Peut-être a-t-elle enfin reçu sa convocation pour Poudlard.

-Elle nous aurait avertis, répondit Santana d'un ton égal. Tu peux lui envoyer un message, B?

Brittany hocha lentement la tête, avant de faire quelques mouvements circulaires avec ses mains. Elle invoquait sûrement la déesse messagère- elle avait vu ça dans Percy Jackson.

Kurt soupira. Brittany l'amusait, d'habitude-mais aujourd'hui, il allait être dur à dérider. C'était la rentrée, après tout.

Ils se déplacèrent en meute, comme à leur habitude, Rachel Berry, lumineuse, éclatante, qui ouvrait la voie et Kurt, la tête basse et les yeux tombants, qui traînait à l'arrive. Ils s'attardèrent devant le panneau d'affichage indiquant leurs classes. Kurt croisa les doigts.

_Pas avec Rachel. Pas avec Rachel. _

Bien sûr, il adorait la brunette, mais se retrouver dans sa classe signifiait devoir se la coltiner du soir au matin, elle et son débit incessants de paroles, sa manière de s'énerver en chantant, ses petits surnoms idiots et ses obsessions hygiéniques qui, avec l'âge, tournaient à la paranoïa.

-Il semble que tu vas devoir me supporter toute la journée, Hummel, décréta Santana, le doigt posé sur un nom au hasard sur la liste d'appel. Du moins dans pas mal de matières.

Kurt hocha la tête. Qui que soit son Dieu, il lui serait reconnaissant. Santana était chiante aussi, mais savait la fermer quand il le fallait.

Brittany se joint à eux tandis que Puck, Finn et Rachel s'éloignaient vers l'autre bout du couloir.

Ils attendirent, dans un rang plus ou moins organisé, que le chiwawa recouvert de guimauve qui leur tenait lieu de professeur d'espagnol (une vieille théorie de Santana) ne daigne surgir. Ce qui arriva, après quelques minutes d'attente.

Kurt chercha du regard une table où s'assoir. Il consulta Santana du regard, laquelle sembla s'excuser, s'asseyant auprès de Brittany en espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Kurt s'assit en fond de salle, seul. Il finirait par s'y habituer. De toute manière, il n'était pas une bonne compagnie, il était plus habitué à s'endormir pendant les cours de Shuester.

Alors que leur professeur commençait son monologue_,y vosotros qué habeis hecho estas vacaciones_ ? Il essaya de ne pas s'endormir tout de suite. Il avait promis à Burt qu'il ne ferait pas le con, cette année. Qu'il aurait ces foutus examens, ce genre de conneries. Il prit même son cours-signe ultime de sa bonne volonté. Mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas, et que même son désir de ne pas décevoir son père se fanerait avec la lassitude que lui évoquait le lycée.

Malgré tout il ferait de son mieux. Ces deux dernières années avaient été si peu concluantes, la seule chose qu'il s'autorisait à espérer était d'être un peu moins fatigué. Il savait que ça ne dépendait que de lui, cependant c'est vrai que Lima était un endroit gris, remplis de gens gris, et ça, ça plus que tout le reste, ça le fatiguait.

_Pas cette année, Kurt. Tu ne fais pas le con cette année. _

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, monsieur Hummel ?

Kurt releva la tête. Toute la bonne volonté du monde ne pouvait pas l'aider à cet instant-là, et malgré ses pathétiques efforts, il n'arrivait pas à lire sur les lèvres de Santana.

-Tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours, Kurt.

Kurt haussa les épaules. Ce geste avait toujours l'air beaucoup plus méprisant que ce qu'il n'était. Mais il n'avait encore rien fait, rien qui puisse justifier une convocation.

Kurt se sentit désolé pour lui-même. Mais il choisit de continuer à prendre plus ou moins consciencieusement le cours, à dessiner un peu moins de visages étranges, de personnages extraordinaires dans la marge de son cahier.

Ce fut au moment où il commençait à penser que la cloche ne sonnerait jamais, que son son terrible et pourtant si réjouissant retentit. Il se leva avec un soupir, et attendit que la totalité des élèves ne soit parti avant de se rapprocher du bureau de Shuester.

Il fixa son professeur dans les yeux quelques instants, avant que ce dernier ne se décide à parler.

-Kurt, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé, l'an dernier… Avec Karofsky, et les autres. J'ai parlé avec ton père, tu sais. Rien de tout cela ne va se produire encore une fois. Et je sais que tu as décidé de prendre un nouvel élan… Nous sommes très fiers de toi, Kurt.

Kurt se retenu de demander en quoi est-ce que cette intervention était constructive-il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Shuester se leva, et, d'un geste qui rendit l'adolescent mal à l'aise, posa sa main sur son épaule, presque paternellement.

-N'abandonnez pas, Hummel. Jamais. »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour!

Voilà un deuxième chapitre que j'ai écrit d'un coup sans réfléchir -susu- et je me dis que je regretterai peut-être ce que j'ai mis dedans plus tard. Pour l'instant je l'aime bien.

L'histoire n'avance vraiment pas j'en suis toujours à planter le décor. Il faut dire que je compte introduire quelques personnages comme Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Puck et Finn un peu mieux que tout les autres, ça sera la "bande" en fait (pardon pour l'expression ringarde à souhait). Et il faut bien que Blaine les rencontre. Bref.

Laissez une review si vous avez aimé (ou détesté d'ailleurs) inutile de dire que ça me fait vraiment plaisir et que je les lis toutes avec amour et tout et tout.

* * *

« Quinn Fabray ?

Elle se retourna. En voyant le garçon qu'elle avait aperçu la veille, dans la salle d'attente d'un cabinet de psy, elle ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

-Blaine Anderson, lâcha-t-elle.

Il n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi elle se cachait sous les escaliers du stade, assise sur un petit rebord. Il se pourrait qu'elle lui retourne la question, après tout. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui répondre. Il s'était perdu.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle fumait une cigarette, en la tenant du bout des doigts, ce qui expliquait l'odeur qui émanait de ses cheveux, de son visage et de son écharpe.

-Ca ne sent pas très bon, fit-il remarquer, se disant après coup que ce n'était pas franchement une manière de se faire apprécier.

-Je t'emmerde, dit Quinn, preuve qu'elle se foutait éperdument qu'on l'apprécie.

Ils restèrent ainsi, hanches contre hanches, plongé dans un silence gêné. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu sèches ta rentrée ?

Blaine secoua la tête.

-Non. Mon premier cours commence dans une heure…

-Et tu es venu une heure avant ?

-Je n'arrivais pas dormir, de toute manière.

Ce qui expliquait les creux violacés en dessous de ses yeux. Quinn hocha lentement la tête.

-Et toi, tu sèches ?

Elle sourit.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Et si c'est pour sécher, pourquoi venir au lycée ?

Q eut une moue désapprobatrice parce que sa réponse à la question était niaise, idiote et pathétique.

_Il y avait quelqu'un que je devais voir._

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus, elle se contenta de dire. Je n'aime pas la rentrée.

-Pourquoi?

Elle grogna un peu-c'était plutôt évident, de son point de vue. Mais elle argumenta tout de même.

-Je n'aime pas les effusions. Je n'aime pas les filles qui se câlinent sous le préau, je n'aime pas les trois pédés en tweed que des idiots que je n'aime pas jettent dans de grosses bennes dégueulasses. Je n'aime pas les professeurs et je n'aime ce regard qu'ils ont, aujourd'hui précisément, comme s'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient changer le monde. Je crois que c'est tout.

Elle avait beaucoup parlé, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun. C'était peut-être à cause de ses cernes. Ils prédisaient une nuit qu'il avait passé à fixer le plafond, ou peut-être à essayer de se retenir de respirer, de voir jusqu'à quand ses poumons pouvaient se vider, sa tête tourner avant que son corps ne reprennent naturellement le cours de ses inspirations et de ses expirations… Elle jouait souvent à ce jeu. Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il avait retenu son nom. Ou peut-être parce qu'il était chez le psychologue, hier. Elle n'était pas sûre. Il y avait quelque chose de gentil dans son visage. D'attentif.

-Ca fait beaucoup de raisons, il dit.

Puis il ne dit plus rien.

-Tu en veux une ? Elle demanda en lui pointant son paquet, comme une injonction.

Il eut un grand sourire.

-Non, merci.

Elle ne put retenir un rire. Elle aurait été déçue s'il avait dit oui-ça ne collait pas avec son gilet en laine, et sa chemise dont seul le premier bouton était ouvert.

-Tu as tort. C'est délicieux.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

Encore un rire. C'était quelque chose de rare-Blaine ne la connaissait pas mais il le devinait. Il était ravi de la faire rire-elle était vraiment très jolie quand elle le faisait.

-Non.

Elle tira de nouveau sur sa clope, puis en souffla toute la fumée d'un coup, en tournant la tête pour ne pas déranger Blaine. Il sut apprécier ça-il savait qu'elle aurait très bien pu lui souffler toute la fumée sur le visage, il avait la sensation que si elle l'avait trouvé ennuyeux, elle l'aurait fait.

-Mais… C'est apaisant, elle reprit. Ça me calme.

Il eut un mouvement des épaules.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être calmée ? Il demanda.

Elle leva un sourcil, comme inquiétée de la réponse qu'elle pouvait donner. Elle n'était pas trop sûre.

Il y avait beaucoup de haine en elle, mais cette haine était bien. La colère était comme une colle qui lui permettait de se rafistoler, de combler tous ces vides en elle, le temps de trouver une meilleure alternative. Le jour où cette haine disparaîtrait, tout ça, tous ces vides, ces crevasses, ça commencerait à la dévorer, et ça semblait douloureux.

Alors elle l'entretenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et pour ça elle avait ces voix déchirantes, dans son Ipod, et elle avait ses cheveux roses, sa multitude de bagues, l'odeur désagréable de ses cigarettes. Elle, elle ne le savait pas, mais Blaine le sentait. Il avait un don à propos de ça ou quelque chose du genre. Quand il était petit, il était celui qui disait aux enfants de son âge que leur mère reviendrait les chercher après la garderie. Ca lui semblait naturel.

Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était le pourquoi elle était triste. Mais il ne posa pas la question. C'était indécent.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses toutes ces questions ?

Ce fut la seule réponse que Q put fournir. Blaine prit un instant avant de répliquer. Il avait l'air d'y réfléchir, il voulait que ses réponses conviennent à Quinn.

-Parce que tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intéressant, il lui dit.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui paru durer une éternité. Peut-être dura-t-il une éternité, peut-être est-il encore d'actualité dans un coin inconnu de l'espace-temps. C'était un regard très important.

Blaine consulta sa montre. Il était déjà quarante-cinq.

-Je devrais y aller, il dit. C'était cool de faire ta connaissance.

Il se leva, attendit un peu-quoi? un signe de la main? un au revoir? Face au silence de Quinn, il s'éloigna, d'une démarche lente et peu assurée. Ce n'est jamais évident de marcher quand on sait que quelqu'un vous regarde.

-'_cool_ », marmonna-t-elle entre ses lèvres en le voyant disparaître, espérant peut-être qu'il l'entende.

* * *

Rachel Berry aimait les rentrées scolaires.

Elle aimait le renouveau, elle aimait se réinventer. Elle aimait le matin, essayer de nouvelles crèmes de jour qui donneraient à son visage un aspect plus éclatant. Elle aimait se brosser les dents frénétiquement, pendant les 3 minutes que son téléphone minutait précisément. Elle aimait enfiler une jupe achetée spécialement pour l'occasion-et qu'elle conserverait dans un tiroir spécial par la suite, sans jamais plus la remettre. C'était également le moment de passer sur ses jambes halées une lotion hydratante avant de tirer ses chaussettes jusqu'à ses genoux, et de poser ses pieds fins dans des mocassins à motifs indéfinis.

Rachel Berry aimait le petit déjeuner que lui préparaient ses pères en ce jour si spécial. Elle aimait entendre Hiram énumérer les vitamines contenues dans les aliments qu'elle mangeait avec délectation. Elle aimait la fraîcheur du jus d'orange pressé (_vitamine C_), elle aimait les œufs au plat (_protéine_), les céréales (_féculents_). Le programme était minuté, sa frange peignée soigneusement, son visage reposé. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une fille ayant passé l'été à faire la fête, expérimentant successivement l'alcool, puis l'herbe, couchant avec Finn, puis avec Quinn, puis Puck, puis à nouveau Finn. Elle était la Rachel Berry scintillante qu'elle était de toute éternité, et personne ne se doutait, derrière ce masque de perfection, que se cachait une telle épave.

Rachel fit deux bises à Kurt, trois à Santana, quatre à Brittany, une seule à Finn, et se laissa emporter dans l'étreinte de Puckerman. Elle ne voyait pas Quinn-est-ce que la blonde avait décidé de sécher son premier jour de cours ? De sa part ce n'était pas si étonnant. Cela dit, Rachel était inquiète.

Elle se réjouit-elle partageait sa classe avec Puck et Finn. Bien évidemment elle regrettait de ne pas être avec Kurt, qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, mais elle aurait pu se retrouver dans une classe avec ce fou furieux de Ben Israël qui continuait de fouiller les vestiaires des filles pour trouver une petite culotte étiquetée Rachel Berry. S'être coltiné le récit détaillé des fantasmes de ce pré-pubère imbécile deux années durant avait été suffisamment brave.

Elle s'assit joyeusement à côté de Puckerman, en cours de maths. Elle n'aurait pas pu proposer à Finn de prendre cette place-elle avait rompu avec lui quelques jours avant et il était toujours un peu vexé.

Le cours commença dans ce faux-élan d'enthousiasme qu'éprouvent élèves et professeurs le jour de la rentrée. Rachel écrivit, d'une encre rose qui fit Puck sourire, son prénom et son nom à la première page d'un cahier bleu, ne manquant pas de coller un sticker étoilé à la fin.

« Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà eu les années précédentes, commença Mrs. Kyle, vous avez une idée précise de ce que je demande. Calme, concentration et discipline seront les bienvenues à mon cours…

Puckerman portait sur Rachel un de ces sourires, à la fois admiratifs, bienveillants, et légèrement amoureux, qui rendait ses joues encore plus brillantes et son humeur meilleure encore. Absorbé par le regard dévoué de Rachel envers sa professeure préférée, il ne prit même pas le temps de railler ce discours à la fois stupide et plein d'espoirs vains.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève. Rachel, en revanche, le détailla de la tête aux orteils. Un sourire à renvoyer Ryan Gosling aux rangs des figurants. Ce fut ce sur quoi elle s'arrêta.

-Vous êtes en retard un premier jour, constata Mrs. Kyle, apparemment pas aussi réceptive au sourire de Ryan Gosling.

-Et je vous prie de m'en excuser, lâcha le nouveau avec un sourire encore plus large. Blaine Anderson, on m'a dit que ce serait ma classe.

Rachel émit ce qui ressemblait, du point de vue de Puckerman, plus à un jappement qu'à autre chose, aussitôt imitée par les douze autres filles de la classe.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit la professeur, à peine ébranlée par l'assurance de l'arrivant. Je vous présente à tous Blaine Anderson, le nouvel élément que nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir cette année… N'hésitez pas à vous asseoir où vous le souhaitez, monsieur Anderson. Vous aurez tout le loisir de faire connaissance avec vos camarades en dehors de mon cours.

Blaine lui sourit encore une fois, ce que Rachel considéra tout de suite comme un privilège dont cette enseignante-pourtant sa favorite-se montrait indigne. Elle regarda le bel ingénu marcher, un peu maladroitement, comme s'il n'était pas certain de la capacité de ses jambes à soutenir son buste, ce qui, curieusement, ne fit qu'accroître son charme, et s'asesoir à la dernière place libre-à côté de Finn. Pas mal de filles le reluquaient, jugeant sa beauté ou son aisance, et Rachel ne savait pas ce qui était le plus amusant-qu'il ne semble absolument pas en avoir conscience ou qu'il n'ait même pas l'air de demander la moindre attention.

-Est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Rachel à l'attention de Puckerman.

-Tes joues devenir ridiculement rouges et ton string en dentelle se mouiller ? Oui, j'ai eu droit au spectacle, grogna Puck.

Elle détourna ses yeux du visage angélique de Blaine Anderson pour se retourner vers son ami. Le pauvre. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être fatiguant d'être amoureux d'elle ! Il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'aimait plus que se faire désirer. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle avait réussi. Tout le monde l'avait détesté de la sixième à la seconde, et puis, petit à petit, les gens s'étaient mis à graviter autour d'elle, à s'éprendre de sa personne, de par un mécanisme que même elle avait du mal à s'expliquer. Puck était singulièrement amoureux de Quinn depuis deux ans déjà, et ils avaient un bébé ensemble, et tout ça, et beaucoup de liens, et elle en était consciente, mais c'était assez évident qu'il avait le béguin pour elle, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

-Tu es vulgaire, mon cher.

-Tu es risible, mon ange.

Elle lui adressa une grimace énervée.

-Et je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves…

-Ce que _toute_ la population féminine hétérosexuelle ayant établi un contact visuel avec lui trouve, tu veux dire…

-Santana me manque, soupira-t-il.

Elle eut un rire.

-Sérieusement, Rachel. Il est nain.

-Peut-être un peu petit… Mais je fais un mètre cinquante-sept, rappela-t-elle.

-Si vous en veniez à procréer, on pourrait loger vos gosses dans une boîte à chaussure.

-Tu exagères !

-Une boîte de chaussures de taille 2, pardon.

Elle feignit l'exaspération. La jalousie de Puckerman était juste tellement délectable. Et le sourire de ce nouvel arrivant réellement intéressant… Rachel ne put qu'espérer que la magie opère sur lui aussi…

-Et puis mate ses sourcils, on dirait deux brosses à chiottes.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puck en fut satisfait.

-Le fameux duo Puckleberry ! Lâcha la professeur de sa sempiternelle voix stridente. Je vois que vous commencez bien l'année. »

_Très bien_, pensèrent-ils tous les deux, en se retenant de pouffer comme les gamins stupides qu'ils pensaient ne plus être.

Mais aucun d'eux ne dit un mot.

* * *

« Alors comme ça, tu viens de Chicago, mec ? C'est plutôt énorme, comme ville, non ?

Finn ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Anderson avait l'air d'un gars cool. Il avait un air décontracté, et même s'il avait des fringues bizarres-je veux dire, qui portait encore des chemises en dehors des mariages ?-il semblait plutôt normal, en fait. Il aurait bien aimé le compter parmi ses nouveaux amis.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la cour de McKinley. Une seule des bretelles du sac à dos de Finn était accrochée à une épaule, l'autre pendait dans le vide. Il portait un Teeshirt publicitaire et un jean pourri et mal coupé. Il avait l'air un peu nerveux, comme s'il savait que la conversation n'était pas vraiment son atout premier. Ça se voyait parce qu'il ne cessait de faire craquer ses métacarpes.

-Plutôt énorme, ouais. La troisième plus grande ville des Etats-Unis, après tout. Ça conserve un certain cachet.

Finn se demandait comment ce mec faisait pour énoncer ce genre de chose sans avoir l'air totalement barbant.

-Et tes parents… Pourquoi ils se sont barrés ici ? Dans ce trou ?

Le visage de Blaine devint un peu pâle par endroit, et même son sourire, celui qui semblait pourtant indécrochable, sembla se faner un peu. Finn n'était pas excessivement malin, mais il était quasiment sûr que ça voulait dire qu'il avait merdé.

-Je veux dire, ils ont fait tombé une punaise au hasard sur la carte du pays et c'est tombé là-dessus ? Pourquoi choisir de venir… à Lima, Ohio ?

Le malaise était passé-Blaine eut un petit rire.

-Non, ils ne sont pas si exotiques.

Avant de rajouter :

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Sérieux, je ne m'étais même pas posé la question. Finn Hudson, il faut absolument que tu rencontres mes parents !

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils s'assirent sur l'une des plus hautes marches des grands escaliers qui surplombaient la cour de béton. Blaine regarda les élèves-il n'étaient pas tellement nombreux-il regarda la superficie, les trois platanes qui semblaient être bien plus vieux que le bâtiment lui-même, il regarda le ciel, même le ciel semblait plus étriqué à Lima.

-Ca doit te faire bizarre, commenta Finn. Ici, c'est petit. Tout le monde se connaît.

-C'est ce que tout le monde me répète. Eclaire-moi un peu !

Finn rit. Franchement, tout ça devait paraître vraiment chiant à un mec qui venait de Chicago. C'était tellement grand, Chicago. Enfin, il pensait. Il n'avait jamais foutu les pieds hors de l'Ohio. Non-il n'avait jamais foutu les pieds hors de Lima et de ses alentours. Et ça rendait l'étranger encore plus effrayant. Encore plus étranger.

-Ben, par exemple, commença-t-il…

Il fouilla la cours du regard, à la recherche de quelque chose de sympa à dire.

-Elle. La fille, là, avec la jupe bleue.

Blaine plissa les yeux. Oui il voyait. Il hocha la tête.

-Elle s'appelle Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang. Son père est un client régulier de mon beau-père. Sa caisse est dégueulasse, alors on doit souvent la réparer. Elle est sympa, mais parfois elle peut être vraiment… Vraiment bizarre.

Blaine acquiesça.

-Et lui… Le mec avec une coupe un peu hors du commun.

Blaine entrevit une coupe iroquoise courte un peu ratée. Oui, il lui semblait avoir aperçu ce gars pendant le cours de maths.

-C'est Noah Puckerman. C'est mon meilleur ami. Enfin… Il a couché avec mes deux dernières copines. Mais c'est toujours mon meilleur ami. Enfin je crois. Il est un peu taré. Et il peut sembler être un total salopard, mais en fait, il ne l'est pas vraiment.

Finn semblait avoir captivé Blaine, lequel se contentait de léger mouvement de tête pour ponctuer ces descriptions.

-Les deux filles assises sur le banc… Brittany et Santana. La blonde, c'est Brittany. Elle est un peu débile. Mais il ne faut jamais le dire. Elle est aussi vachement adorable, et elle croit toujours plus ou moins que le père Noël existe, ce genre de truc. Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'avec tout ça elle a couché avec tout le lycée. Genre, même avec Santana. Santana c'est l'autre, en robe en cuir. Elles sont meilleures amies. Santana est une totale pute avec tout le monde, sauf avec Brittany. Je comprend pas, moi non plus. Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, t'es mort.

Blaine eut un sourire.

-Je rigole pas mec, touche pas à Brittany.

Blaine mit ses deux paumes en l'air, face à Finn, signe qu'il prenait la menace au sérieux.

-Si Santana te propose de coucher avec elle, tu devrais accepter, c'est un bon coup, mais ne t'attends pas à quoique ce soit d'autre de sa part… J'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle faisait ça, en fait, continua Finn.

Blaine acquiesça, bien que l'idée de coucher avec Santana Lopez ne lui ait pas effleuré l'esprit une seule seconde.

-Est-ce que je peux vérifier tes connaissances moi-même ? Si ça se trouve, la rumeur est fausse, et tu ne fais que choisir des gens que tu ne connais pas trop mal…

Finn était plutôt fier de pouvoir nommer la quasi-intégralité de la cour, alors il accepta de bon cœur.

-Huum…

Blaine fit plusieurs tours dans les airs avec son index avant de le pointer au hasard dans un coin du bloc de béton gris.

-Lui !

-Sam Evans. Il met du citron sur ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient plus blonds. Il est dans l'équipe de football, alors on est potes.

Nouvelle indication.

-Mike. Il est aussi dans l'équipe. Il est vraiment chouette mais il parle pas beaucoup. Il paraît qu'il fait de la danse en dehors des cours. Il est genre vraiment doué. Il sort avec Tina. Puck dit qu'à eux deux, ils constituent une paire d'yeux complète, ce qui est carrément raciste mais aussi plutôt drôle.

Encore une.

-Ah… Elle.

Finn eut un soupir.

-Rachel. Rachel Berry.

Il ne rajouta aucun commentaire.

-Aucune anecdote sympa ou ridicule à son sujet ? Demanda Blaine, prenant un air faussement déçu.

-Elle m'a larguée il y a deux jours.

Blaine n'osa pas exprimer quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre consoler Finn. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore. Mais il vit dans la manière dont ce dernier avait de plisser les yeux que c'était plutôt douloureux, et il était désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire.

-Désolé, mec.

Finn ne put s'empêcher de rire, doucement.

-C'est con mais je suis amoureux d'elle.

Blaine posa une tape sur l'épaule du grand gaillard.

-Je suis costaud, termina ce dernier. On ne joue plus ?

Blaine sourit, heureux de reprendre son jeu. Il désigna une nouvelle personne.

-Ca, c'est Kurt. Kurt Hummel, mon beau-frère. Il fait un peu peur aux gens la première fois, mais c'est vraiment un chic type. Il a… Il a eu des soucis.

Blaine ne sut pas quoi répondre, à la fois curieux de savoir ce qu'étaient ces « soucis » et trop poli pour demander. Il continua le jeu jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne sonne, apprenant alors l'existence de Lauren Zizes (championne de lutte et terrifiante adversaire), Mercedes Jones (diva soul obnubilée par Kurt en seconde), Sugar Motta (richissime héritière dont la veste en daim avait probablement appartenu à Madonna en son temps), Artie Abrahams (intellectuel ayant perdu l'usage de ses jambes dans un accident de voiture), Marley Rose (gamine pleine de soucis alimentaires que Finn n'était pas sûre de comprendre), et plus encore.

Blaine Anderson venait de réaliser qu'il était peut-être le seul dont tout le monde ne connaissait pas le nom.

Et il ne savait pas si c'était excitant ou effrayant.

* * *

« Quinn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, nom d'un chien !

-Kurt, lâcha-t-elle.

Il feignit l'agacement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il respira son parfum-avant, Quinn sentait les fleurs, et toutes sortes de produits de beauté coûteux que sa mère lui achetait par tonnes, et maintenant elle sentait juste la clope et il trouvait ça triste. Qu'elle n'hydrate plus sa peau ou ce genre de conneries. C'était idiot mais ça le faisait penser qu'elle ne s'inquiétait plus vraiment d'elle-même. Et puis il vit ses cheveux.

-Tes cheveux, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes putains de cheveux?

-Quelque chose que je regretterai quand j'aurai 60 ans. Mais là, maintenant, ça me paraissait une bonne idée.

Kurt se recula pour la contempler. Ca faisait quelques temps qu'elle avait lâché ses robes à fleurs pour ce genre de vieux - et bien trop large- perfecto de cuir et jean dégueulasse, mais les cheveux roses constituaient une nouveauté. Kurt ne put empêcher un soupir, après tout il avait été le premier à mettre ce genre de fringues. Et si ses cheveux restaient châtains, son piercing à la langue était en mesure de rivaliser.

-J'ai aussi ça, dit Q avant d'ouvrir la bouche, dévoilant une petite perle métallique.

Kurt eut l'air légèrement agacé.

-Merde, Quinn. Ca m'appartenait, ça.

Puis il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter:

-Tu sais, je pense que ta mère avait compris que tu n'étais plus vierge dès que t'as eu ta gosse. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-Tu es une vipère, Hummel.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Les autres vont avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Où est Rachel? Demanda Q, que la santé des autres semblait indifférer.

Kurt soupira. Quinn ne l'avait pas vraiment exprimé à haute-voix mais il savait. C'était vraiment fou, et complètement idiot, et ça la traînerait à sa perte, mais il ne disait rien. Parfois ils fumaient une cigarette ensemble et Quinn commençait à parler de Rachel. Elle s'attardait surtout sur ses yeux et sa manière de sautiller de joie, et de se perdre dans l'écran quand elles regardaient des comédies musicales. C'est comme ça qu'il avait compris.

-Je n'irai pas la rejoindre si j'étais toi. Elle est en train de fantasmer sur un petit nouveau avec les autres midinettes de terminale B.

-Un petit nouveau?

-Je ne me suis pas renseigné plus que ça, dit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

-Blaine Anderson?

Kurt réprima un soupir.

-Merde! Qui est ce putain de gars et pourquoi tout le monde le connaît? Pourquoi, toi, tu le connais?

-Je l'ai croisé, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

-Et alors?

Que savait-elle de Blaine? Elle savait qu'il allait chez la même psychologue détraquée que lui, qu'il ne lisait pas les magazines débiles dans la salle d'attente, qu'il observait vraiment tout, qu'il avait l'air de savoir plus que ce qu'on lui disait, comme s'il lisait entre les lignes ou un truc du genre. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière. Et qu'il n'aimait pas l'odeur de la cigarette. Elle trouvait ça très mince-elle aurait voulu en savoir plus à son sujet. Elle se dit que ça viendrait. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était intéressante, après tout, et il n'avait même pas eu l'air de le dire parce qu'elle était jolie ou qu'il voulait se la faire comme tous les autres.

-Il est mignon, dit-elle seulement. Un peu trop propre sur lui.

-Il a intérêt à être intéressant. Rachel va s'enticher de lui, prévint-il. Elle va essayer de lui jeter un sort, un truc maléfique, comme elle dit, avec de la poudre de son fond de teint et les paillettes sur ses cheveux.

Q eut une moue désapprobatrice.

-Pourquoi tu es venue, ce matin? Demanda Kurt, n'y tenant plus. Tu as séché le premier cours.

-Le jour de la rentrée, elle se contenta de dire.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de l'encourager à continuer, d'un mouvement de main.

-Le jour de la rentrée elle porte une jupe spéciale, qu'elle ne mettra plus jamais. Et elle a fait un soin spécial au visage, ça rend ses joues brillantes. Pareil pour ses cheveux. Si tu remarques bien, ce sont les derniers jours où elle a ce genre d'éclaircissements sur les pointes parce qu'ensuite, vers le vingt septembre, Hiram s'occupe lui-même de lui enlever ses fourches, comme tous les mois à cette période. Et puis elle me manquait un peu.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de regarder Q. Pendant quelques temps. Elle s'en foutait, trop occupée à chercher Rachel dans la cours. Il pensa à cette Quinn qui le poussait contre les casiers, terrifiait l'intégralité du lycée, terrassait les corridors d'un seul coup d'oeil dédaigneux. Cette fille et son nom que tous les garçons avaient sur le bout des lèvres tout le temps, ce beau visage, angélique et glacial, qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à détruire, même en le recouvrant de tatouages, même avec ses cheveux roses. Il pensa à cette fille qui faisait de Finn un chiot, de Puck une poupée, à comment elle tourbillonnait dans sa robe bleue au bal de promo. Comment elle était méprisante et elle détestait tout le monde. Il se dit que c'était dégueulasse, l'amour, ça vous réduit à parler comme ça, et tout. Et lui il ne connaissait pas ça et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le connaître.

-Tu me fais un peu pitié,_ Fabgay_.

Puis, en entendant la sonnerie, ils se regardèrent, l'air un peu dépité, comme s'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, et se dirigèrent vers l'enceinte.

* * *

Blaine n'habitait pas vraiment loin du lycée alors il pouvait s'y rendre à pieds.

A Chicago, il devait prendre le métro, changer de station, et tout ça, pour rentrer dans son grand appartement où il se sentait pourtant étouffer. Il était juste heureux de pouvoir marcher un peu, et il regardait autour de lui, ça lui paraissait différent de ce matin. Ce matin, les choses tournaient, et tout-parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi et que sa tête pesait lourd. Mais il avait réussi à récupérer quelques heures de sommeil pendant les cours d'un certain Shuester-un professeur ennuyeux à mourir. Il avait mangé avec Finn à la cafète et pendant le repas ils avaient un peu parlé, Finn l'avait rassuré à propos de la nourriture ( _"il n'y a eu que 17 intoxications alimentaires générales depuis l'année dernière_"), et puis il avait appelé Puck, et Puck était juste ce gars sympa qui faisait des blagues de cul. Ensuite ils se sont mis à parler de filles-Finn a parlé de Rachel, surtout, vu qu'apparemment il était amoureux d'elle, et Puck avait parlé de Quinn parce qu'elle s'était teint les cheveux en rose et elle était super belle avec ça et tout, et il continuait de répéter "mais quand même... mais quand même" d'un air angoissé. Ce qui fit penser à Blaine que Puck était un peu amoureux de Quinn, peut-être à cause de la couleur de ses yeux quand il en parlait-ou juste du fait qu'il en parlait beaucoup. Et comme il étaient sympas ils avaient demandé à Blaine s'il avait une copine, là-bas à Chicago, et Blaine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Il leur avait raconté qu'il y avait cette fille qui s'appelait Mary. Il leur avait raconté qu'elle était jolie, et qu'elle avait une queue de cheval basse et qu'elle jouait au basket. Ils avaient vraiment écouté, et Blaine avait raconté comment il aimait vraiment bien Mary- mais il n'avait pas raconté la fin de l'histoire, parce qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas envie aujourd'hui, et comme Finn et Puck étaient sympa, ils n'ont pas insisté. Ils leur en était reconnaissant.

Il marchait juste et il se disait que se faire deux potes, pour un premier jour, c'était vraiment pas mal-il n'était pas habitué à parler autant, en réalité. Si on comptait Quinn, le matin-qui était une fille qu'il trouvait encore plus intéressante grâce à toutes les histoires qu'avaient racontées Puck-ça faisait trois amis. Il n'était pas sûr que Quinn était vraiment une amie ou quoi, mais il savait que le lendemain, il irait sous les escaliers du stade pour voir si elle était là, en train de fumer une cigarette. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule.

Il jeta un regard sur le quartier. C'était plein de maisons qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, les unes à côté des autres, chacune possédant un petit carré de pelouse sans couleur délimité par un petit portail blanc. C'est sa mère qui avait insisté-pour la pelouse, le portail blanc et le lycée à proximité-elle savait que c'était important pour Blaine.

Il inspira-c'était l'air de Lima, qu'on disait pollué et mauvais pour la santé à cause de la zone industrielle à proximité.

Il s'en foutait-c'était bon.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira- merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux comme un petit chaton qui éternue en trempant son museau dans le lait (voilà maintenant vous avez cette image en tête).

On ne rentre toujours pas totalement dans le vif du sujet- normalement, cette fiction devrait être assez longue et je m'applique à tout bien détailler, puisqu'il y aura plusieurs relations/amitiés/histoires. Je prends mon temps! Et ça me plaît vraiment de l'écrire.

* * *

Ca faisait une semaine déjà que Blaine s'asseyait tous les matins avec Quinn, sous les escaliers du stade. Elle fumait et il lui posait des questions. Il ne disait plus que l'odeur de la cigarette le dérangeait, elle ne demandait plus pourquoi il posait tellement de questions.

Mais ce matin, il y avait deux filles assises à côté d'elle. Il reconnut les filles dont Puck et Finn lui avaient parlé (plutôt longuement d'ailleurs), et qu'il avait aperçues dans la cour. Il y avait Brittany, qui était très jolie. Elle était réellement très jolie, dans un sens où son visage illuminait un petit périmètre autour d'elle, comme un halo ensoleillé, irradiant sa chaleur et sa brillance. Et elle n'avait même pas à parler pour ça. Blaine pensa que c'était vraiment cool. Et puis il y avait Santana qui n'était pas jolie-elle était belle. Blaine ne savait pas vraiment où était la différence, mais ça lui semblait important.

Santana le pointa du doigt et se mit à ricaner. Il se demanda s'il avait quelque chose sur le front ou quoi.

« Le dernier avait quarante ans et il y avait une énorme faute d'orthographe dans le tatouage qu'il avait sur la joue, elle dit juste.

-Je ne couche pas avec Blaine, dit Quinn qui avait l'air exaspérée, et qui, pour le coup, cracha toute la fumée sur le visage de Santana.

Blaine n'osa rien dire, il ne voulait pas déranger. Il n'osait pas s'asseoir à côté de Brittany, il avait peur que Santana le prenne mal ou quoi, parce qu'elle regardait la jolie fille avec des yeux de propriétaire, ce que confirmait le bras enroulé autour de son cou.

-Tu disais ça pour Rachel aussi, rappela Santana. Ça t'excite, les anges en cols-roulés ?

-Blaine porte une chemise, San, Brittany trouva utile de préciser.

Blaine ne comprenait plus rien, il ne savait pas que Quinn couchait avec Rachel ou avec un type de quarante ans qui avait une faute d'orthographe sur le tatouage qu'il avait sur la joue. Il s'en sentit très triste-il questionnait Quinn sur beaucoup de choses et peut-être ces choses étaient-elles inutiles. Parce qu'il connaissait la couleur préférée de Q, et c'était le marron, et il connaissait sa chanson préférée, c'était _I'm Going Home_, tirée du Rocky Horror Picture Show, mais il ne savait pas que Quinn couchait avec Rachel. Il se demanda si Finn le savait. Ca ne lui plairait certainement pas.

-Je suis là, il fit quand même remarquer parce qu'elles commençaient à se disputer.

-Je t'autorise à t'asseoir, dit Santana avec condescendance.

Alors Blaine s'assit à côté de Brittany, qui lui fit un baiser sur les deux joues, rajouta que_ ça se faisait en France_, et elle lui tendit la main et lui dit juste « Je m'appelle Brittany. Les gens pensent que je suis stupide ». Il la trouvait vraiment très jolie, et sa peau était tiède, ce qui était très étrange et réconfortant en même temps.

-Santana, Brittany, reprit Quinn, je vous présente Blaine Anderson. Vous en avez certainement entendu parler puisque c'est le nouveau prodige de McKinley.

-_Il a seize ans, il est en terminale parce qu'il a sauté une classe, et qu'il est né en fin d'année, et mardi il portait un nœud-papillon_, dit Santana en singeant quelqu'un avec une voix de crécelle-mais Blaine ne savait pas qui.

-C'est mon ami, rajouta Q. Donc c'est supposé être le tien.

Blaine était vraiment heureux qu'elle le présente comme son ami. Elle ne s'adressait qu'à Santana-il semblait que Brittany l'avait déjà adopté. Elle le regardait en souriant.

-D'accord, dit Santana en se retournant vers Blaine, lui tendant ses longs doigts fins. Blaine Anderson, j'accepte de me lier d'amitié avec toi, mais les termes du contrats indiquent que j'ai le droit de te railler pour ta petite taille, tes sourcils ridiculement épais, tes vêtements très propres, bien coupés et sûrement hors-de-prix, et tout un tas de tes drôles de caractéristiques physiques et traits de caractères que j'ai pour l'instant le plaisir d'ignorer.

Il ne réfléchit pas-il avait la sensation qu'il ne fallait pas réfléchir avec elle. Il serra sa main.

-_Deal_.

Elle eut une moue approbatrice, puis elle sembla ne plus trop s'intéresser à lui.

-Donne-moi une clope, Fabray.

Quinn lui passa sa cigarette, qui était presque finie.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-J'en ai plus.

Santana avait une répartie sur le bout de la langue et elle sembla difficilement la ravaler, avant de tirer sur les derniers centimètres de la cigarette.

-Je n'aime pas que tu fumes, dit Brittany. J'ai entendu dire que c'était mauvais pour la santé.

-Un peu de temps en temps, ça ne me tuera pas, Brit. Contrairement à Quinn.

Q lui lança un regard très noir et Brittany avait l'air peinée.

-On devrait aller en cours, dit juste Brittany.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, souffla Santana. C'est _toujours_ une mauvaise idée. Et toi, Blaine, tu sèches ?

-Je commence à neuf heures.

-Tous les matins ?

-Sauf le mercredi.

-Enfoiré !

Elle commença à pester sur les emplois du temps qui étaient injustes, et les heures mal distribuées, et que, eux, ils commençaient à huit heures, et Blaine se demandait quel était le souci puisqu'elle séchait ? Mais il ne lui demanda pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment séché un cours-sauf avec Mary, une fois, et ils avaient joué aux cartes à la place. Mais il n'avait jamais séché un cours comme ça, juste parce que les cours, c'est nul.

-Et tu es dans la classe d'Hudson ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

-Bonne chance pour blairer Finnocence, elle dit juste. On a baisé ensemble lorsqu'on était se serait cru dans un remix dramatique de la dernière bataille, dans _Moby Dick_. Depuis, j'évite tout contact physique avec lui.

Blaine aurait voulu défendre Finn mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. Il s'en voulait un peu, ce n'était pas un bon ami.

-Il y a aussi Puck et Rachel, dit Blaine pour dire quelque chose.

-Puck baise comme un épicière ménopausée sous acides, elle dit juste. Quant à Rachel, demande des nouvelles à Q, j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de goûter à ça.

Blaine avait envie de demandé comment baisait une épicière ménopausée sous acides. Il ne demanda rien. Et il se tourna vers Quinn parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas savoir qu'elle était avec Rachel.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Rachel, elle a dit.

Mais elle l'avait dit très faiblement, et ça se voyait que c'était faux, qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

-Bien sûr que si tu as baisé Berry. Ne fais pas cette tête, Quinnie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Brittany ?

-Je pense que tu devrais arrêter d'embêter Quinn, dit Brittany.

Santana eut l'air agacée, mais pas tellement.

-Et toi, _Blainito_ ? Tu me crois ou… ?

-Quinn fait ce qu'elle veut, il dit.

-Trop chou ton nouvel amoureux, Quinnie. Une relation libre, hein ?

-Ferme-la, dit Q.

Elle la ferma. Pendant quelques secondes. Elle se concentrait sur la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche et de son nez en même temps, et qu'elle rabattait sur Quinn avec la main, pour ne pas que Brittany en soit dérangée. Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Quinn. Blaine se demanda si elles s'aimaient bien, parce que Finn lui avait raconté qu'ils étaient tous inséparables, mais il se demandait quels genres d'amis avaient ce genre de conversation.

-Quand est-ce que tu comptes m'en parler, Quinn ?

Mais cette fois la voix de Santana n'était plus méchante ou ricaneuse, elle était vraie et étrangement douce.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu vas _vraiment_ bien ?

Santana passa une main dans les cheveux roses et ébourriffés de Q, et c'était étragemment tendre, comme geste. C'était très étrange de voir ça. Quinn avait l'air très énervée.

-Je vais bien, elle dit. Et il est moins le quart, Blaine. On a sciences.

Il hocha la tête, obéissant aux ordres de Q. Il avait sciences en option, avec Quinn, et il se réjouissait de partager un banc avec elle. Ils se levèrent. Il adressa un signe de la main à Brittany-il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Santana parce que rien ne lui semblait correct ou judicieux. Ensuite ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Quinn avait passé son bras sous celui de Blaine et ils marchaient de manière parfaitement synchronisée.

Une fois qu'ils se furent rapprochés parfaitement du lycée, elle dit :

-Désolée de t'avoir imposé ça.

Et puis :

-Santana n'est pas vraiment méchante.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu as l'air plus doué que moi pour ce genre de conclusion », elle termina.

Il hocha la tête.

Il savait que Santana n'était pas vraiment méchante, parce que, dès qu'ils étaient partis, il avait regardé derrière lui, juste comme ça, pour savoir si elles les fixaient toujours, et il l'avait vue en train d'embrasser Brittany, sur les lèvres, très doucement.

* * *

"Hé, Kurt!

Kurt se retourna. Puck marchait à une allure soutenue en sa direction. Il en était agacé, il aimait marcher seul jusqu'à son arrêt de bus, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles sans aucune pensée pour sa surdité future, en proie à une sensation de calme qu'il appréciait énormément. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment vu Puckerman depuis la rentrée. Il baissa le son de son téléphone au minimum.

-Ca va, mec?

Kurt hocha la tête.

-Depuis lundi dernier, j'ai plus adressé à la parole à ce nouveau gars qu'à toi. Tu m'as manqué.

Kurt soupira.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Bien qu'on ait passé l'intégralité de l'été ensemble. Tu t'en souviens.

-Je ne m'en souviens qu'à moitié, dit Puck avec une moue rieuse. J'étais défoncé.

Kurt soupira-encore. Les deux mois d'été de Puckerman étaient juste comme une cuite perpétuelle, il oscillait entre l'acide et la vodka ou ce genre de conneries, c'était un truc qu'il faisait maintenant-lui et les autres. Mais pas Kurt.

-Rachel t'a dit à propos de dimanche prochain? Amorça Puck.

-J'ai parlé à Rachel un peu moins que ce que je ne t'ai parlé.

-Il y a une fête, dans le sous-sols des Berry. Et comme toutes les fêtes du sous-sols des Berry, elle sera mémorable!

-Façon de parler, lâcha Kurt.

Puckerman eut un léger rire.

-Tu viendras?

Kurt grimaça. Il avait d'assez mauvais souvenirs des fins de soirée chez Rachel-avoir traîné Puckerman sur l'intégralité du quartier, le soutenant lorsqu'il titubait en chantant du Journey. Ou encore des moments où Puck avait plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne en répétant _Quinn, bébé_. Ce genre de trucs.

-Ecoute, Noah, j'essaie vraiment de pas faire de conneries cette année... Avec mon père et tout. J'essaie d'être bien et d'avoir des notes acceptables, et surtout pas de rentrer comme un fou chez moi à six heures du matin et à allumer la radio pour cacher le son de tes vomissements, tu vois? C'est fini tout ça.

-Personne ne dormira chez toi. Les papas Berry se cassent à New York pour les deux prochaines semaines. On reste tous dormir chez Rachel.

-Et qui sera présent?

-Comme d'habitude. Il y aura Santana et Brittany...

-Donc on aura droit à la partie porno. Génial, grinça-t-il.

-Quinn, Finn...

-Sans oublier le drame. Car il y a toujours un drame.

-Moi.

-Je m'en serai douté.

-Et ça ne serait pas complet si tu n'étais pas là. Je ne sais pas si Rachel va inviter Sam ou quoi pour faire chier Finn, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Je vais demander à Blaine de venir, parce que c'est un mec cool.

-C'est le nouveau, Blaine?

-Ouais.

-Toi aussi t'en es amoureux?

-C'est un mec cool, répéta Puck. Tu devrais le rencontrer.

-Quoi, il a chanté un refrain de Katy Perry?

Kurt eut un ricanement-Puck, Finn, Quinn et Rachel s'obstinaient à vouloir mettre Kurt en couple depuis des mois. Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de ça. Être là pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il avait déjà tellement de mal à se gérer. Et puis... Il pensa à Sebastian avec une grimace. Baiser Sebastian n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée-encore moins sur le long terme. Il y avait eu des dommages et il ne voulait plus recommencer. Sans parler de Quinn qui parlait de Rachel avec de petites étoiles au coin des yeux. Et de Santana qui envoyait à la morgue quiconque osait se moquer de Brittany. Et Finn et Puck qui regardaient Rachel et Quinn et qui avaient l'air vraiment stupides.

-Qui sait? Il pourrait être gay. Il a même pas essayé de mater Santana, l'autre jour.

-Santana n'est pas le centre du monde, Puckerman.

Puck lui fit les gros yeux, comme pour exprimer une évidence spirituelle que Kurt ne pouvait saisir.

-Elle avait une mini-jupe en cuir.

Kurt plissa les paupières.

-Une mini-jupe en cuir, putain!

-Elle pourrait mettre des bas résilles que ça m'indifférerait.

-Des bas résilles, répéta Puck.

-Il y a de la bave sur la commissure de ta lèvre, fit gentiment remarquer Kurt.

Noah secoua la tête.

-Non et puis il porte une chemise._ Qui_ porte des chemises?

-Les gens civilisés.

-Il porte une _chemise_! Il dit encore en accentuant le mot "chemise".

-Et une pancarte "homo" derrière le dos, si je continue à t'écouter. Et même s'il l'était, Puck. Tu penses que je vais me jeter sur le premier mec du coin sous prétexte qu'il aime les bites?

-Non. Je pense que tu vas te jeter sur le premier mec du coin parce qu'il est cool. Et plutôt canon.

Puck lui fit un petit clin d'oeil.

Ils étaient presqu'arrivés à l'arrêt de bus et Kurt commençait à croire que Puck n'allait jamais le lâcher.

-Tu viens chez Finn, ce soir? On se fait un foot.

-Plutôt crever.

-Alors quoi, tu vas passer ta soirée à réviser en sirotant une grenadine?

-Oui.

-Tu viendras chez Berry?

-Oui.

-Cool."

Puck ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il entraîna Kurt dans une courte étreinte et le regarda monter dans le bus, s'asseoir au premier rang, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé, planter ses écouteurs sur ses deux oreilles et ouvrir un livre sur ses genoux. Kurt était un sacré gars. Et il paraissait seul. Avec sa manie de ne jamais boire ou fumer, ses bonnes notes, la manière qu'il avait de sortir au beau milieu d'un dialogue un ou deux mots français ou espagnols. Le film de froideur qui recouvrait ses yeux clairs, et ses jeans noirs déchirés, on s'y habituait aussi. Puck s'était toujours dit qu'il était beaucoup plus intelligent que Finn et lui- au moins aussi intelligent que Quinn. Et c'était vrai. Mais plus le temps passait, plus... il avait juste l'air malheureux. Puck n'était pas sûr de ce que voulait signifier cet air absent qu'il avait collé sur le visage, de temps en temps. Il ne comprenait rien. Il avait juste envie... De réparer ça.

* * *

"Je t'admets que je ne comprends pas exactement pourquoi tu as choisi ce coloris... C'est très criard et agressif, dit Rachel. Et puis ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu.

Quinn avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux-et ce n'était pas seulement une expression. Elle savait que Rachel avait la manie de tout critiquer, avec un air détaché et un ton supérieur qui donnait à Santana des hauts-le-coeur, mais elle avait espéré que ça lui plairait.

-Mais, Quinn, tu seras toujours la plus belle fille de toute la Terre. Peut-être même de l'univers. Si la sempiternelle théorie d'un monde extraterrestre s'avère réelle, il est possible que ton ossature démonte leurs canons de beauté, là-bas. Tu sais. Même s'ils sont... Verts, ou quoi.

Elles eurent un petit rire.

Q porta la grande tasse de café à sa bouche. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le café-mais elle dormait de moins en moins. Elle n'avait jamais dormi beaucoup, mais chaque drame de son existence avait réduit d'une heure ou deux son temps de sommeil. Tomber amoureuse de Rachel Berry était quelque chose qu'elle considérait comme un drame de son existence.

-Revenons à cet exposé, dit Rachel en lâchant la mèche de cheveux rose qu'elle caressait toujours entre les doigts. Nous devrions prendre le sujet sur les évolutions industrielles au cours du XXème siècle. On pourrait parler du travail à la chaîne.

Elle se pencha sur son cahier-à la couverture soigneusement recouverte de sticker étoilés-et nota quelque chose sur la première page.

-Je crois que Charlie Chaplin a fait un film là-dessus, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée, sans cesser d'écrire. Si on s'appuie sur de vieux extraits... On dirait chacune une phrase. Ou peut-être un paragraphe, parce qu'on pourrait donner le tournis à toute la salle... Qu'en penses-tu?

Quinn hocha paresseusement la tête, n'osant pas exprimer à quel point la réalisation de cet exposé l'indifférait. Si elle avait accepté de le faire avec Rachel, ce n'était pas pour profiter de son implication scolaire extrême, ou de son talent pour la mise en scène, comme le pensaient tous les autres binômes qui crevaient de jalousie derrière elle. Elle adorait simplement regarder la peau de Rachel, la manière dont la lumière du Lima Bean se reflétait sur ses joues, ses sourcils froncés et sa lèvre qu'elle mordait inconsciemment lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Son résultat à cet exposé était le cadet de ses soucis.

-Santana et Brittany vont faire cet exposé ensemble, dit Rachel dans un ricanement. Heureusement qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'elles se mettent enceintes... Sinon, ce serait probablement la faute de cet exposé.

Quinn ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Et ses cinq cafés, et les cigarettes qu'elle avait fumé ce matin ne suffisaient plus tellement à la tenir en forme. Elle commençait à s'endormir sur l'épaule d'Anderson avant que cette pute de Santana n'arrive. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de café.

-Là, tu lis ça, supervisa Rachel en pointant une feuille de papier couverte de caractères Time New Romans taille 12. Ensuite, je passe cet extrait, là... On pourrait parler de Ford...

_Tu seras toujours la plus belle fille de toute la Terre, Quinn... _

Qu'est-ce que ça avait été, cet été. De s'endormir contre l'épaule de Rachel...

Parce que Santana avait beau être une salope de profession, elle n'avait pas tort...

Q regarda le décolleté de la brune. Elle se revit y plonger les mains, soulever les hanches de Rachel, sentir ses jambes fines et bronzées s'enrouler contre sa taille. Elle sentit le souvenir de la morsure de ses lèvres contre les siennes... C'était douloureux... Nouvelle gorgée de café. Nouveaux efforts pour ne pas se rappeler.

-Quinn? Quinn, tu dors?

Ses yeux se fermaient seuls, en réalité.

-Non, réussit-elle à dire dans un grognement. Je suis juste... Très fatiguée.

-J'ai parlé pendant près de vingt minutes, s'excusa Rachel. J'ai dû être ennuyeuse à mourir. Je suis désolée... On se verra un autre jour, pour terminer ça, d'accord? Tu as vraiment l'air épuisée...

Quinn se serait mis des baffes. Elle venait d'avorter ce moment avec Rachel-et Dieu sait qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus rares. Mais en même temps, la promesse d'une nouvelle rencontre était alléchante.

-Je te ramène.

Avec toute l'autorité que son mètre cinquante-sept lui permettait, Rach' aida Q à se relever et à se traîner jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle paya pour leur commande-un grand café et un smoothie fraise/pêche/banane- et elle assit son amie, avec le plus de tendresse possible, sur le siège passager de sa vieille voiture.

Quinn aimait l'odeur de la voiture de Rachel. Quinn aimait les deux dés en mousses roses suspendus au rétroviseurs. Et les disques de Streisand, Le Roi Lion, West Side Story dans la boîte à gant. Et Rachel qui chantonnait avec la radio-et qui connaissait toutes les chansons par coeur, aussi bien les anciens standards que les nouveaux hits.

Rachel démarra la voiture-non sans pester contre sa lenteur. C'était amusant, elle s'obstinait à ne pas vraiment dire de gros-mots. Elle disait toujours "nom d'un chien", "zut", "mince". C'était joli.

Elle roula prudemment-ce qui signifiait qu'elle roulait très lentement. Quinn se laissait bercer par sa voix-pour une fois, Rachel ne gueulait pas les titres, ayant un peu de respect pour l'état presque comateux de sa voisine. Mais elle ne put réprimer ces quelques questions.

"Tu viendras, à ma fête?

-Dimanche?

Rachel acquiesça.

-Bien-sûr.

Rachel ne fit même pas un effort pour cacher le grand sourire sur son visage.

-J'ai invité tout le monde. Et aussi, Sam, Mike, Tina et Blaine.

-Blaine?

-Oui. C'est le nouveau. C'est une bombe! Et aussi un nouvel ami de Finn et Puck.

Quinn s'en voulut de ressentir un pincement de jalousie.

-Peut-être il tombera amoureux de moi, qui sait.

Quinn s'en voulut de ressentir un déchirement, au niveau gauche de sa poitrine. Après tout, c'était Blaine. Il l'écoutait parler, déballer information sur information depuis la rentrée, et il l'écoutait vraiment... Et s'il tombait amoureux de Rachel, elle se promit de l'encourager-parce qu'après tout, il méritait une fille aussi belle, et elle méritait un garçon qui ne se plaindrait pas de son bavardage incessant.

-Peut-être", elle répondit.

* * *

_Bonjour, Blaine. J'ai glissé un papier avec mon numéro, mes coordonnées ainsi que mon nom dans ton sac. Il y a une petite étoile à côté de mon nom. C'est une métaphore. Parce que je suis une star. J'espère que tu viendras à ma fête dimanche. Est-ce que tu sais chanter? _

Rachel s'était avérée être l'exact opposée de Quinn. Elle portait une jupe plissée et un pull un peu étrange-bien qu'il fasse naturellement bien trop chaud pour porter un pull-elle avait une voix aigüe et quelque peu agaçante, elle parlait vraiment beaucoup, et il semblait que toute once de timidité avait déserté son caractère. Mais à bien regarder, elle avait ces yeux vraiment très vivants, et ces cheveux très épais, et sa peau qui sentait la fraise ou quoi, alors Blaine comprenait que Quinn en était amoureuse. Il avait juste hâte qu'elle lui en parle.

En rentrant chez lui, cette fois, il commençait à penser à ce dimanche. Il était convié à une fête. Une fête. Il avait participé à beaucoup de fêtes, avec Mary, l'an dernier-cette dernière insistait pour qu'ils y aillent. Ils buvaient beaucoup. Blaine buvait beaucoup, mais Mary buvait encore plus. Et même là elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureuse d'être à cette fête-ce qui était étrange puisqu'elle voulait tellement y aller. Beaucoup de garçons voulaient danser avec elle, parce qu'elle était jolie. Mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment danser. Blaine voulait lui répéter qu'elle était très belle dans sa robe, ou des trucs du genre, mais il ne le disait jamais. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi-il avait la bouche pâteuse.

Son expérience en matière de fête s'arrêtait à une boisson excessive, à une fille à gérer, et à quelques joints par-ci par-là. Et en fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Mais en Ohio, peut-être est-ce que ça allait être différent. Tout était différent.

Alors quand Mme Elen le fixa, et que, comme à son habitude, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il réussit à murmurer le nom de ses quelques nouveaux amis. Elle sursauta à l'évocation de Quinn Fabray, mais ne laissa rien véritablement paraître, l'encourageant à poursuivre son récit. Il lui parla de la fête de dimanche-il n'était pas sûr d'être le bienvenu. Des cigarettes de Quinn. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler de Brittany et Santana-comme tout le monde les présentait comme des amies, il pensait que c'était ainsi qu'elles souhaitaient se définir. Il parla de Finn, et de Puck. De Rachel. Finn était amoureux de Rachel, Puck était amoureux de Quinn, Quinn était amoureuse de Rachel, Rachel semblait juste très prétentieuse. Il parla aussi du toit de sa maison, d'où on voyait les deux même gamins, jour après jour, qui venaient jouer sur le bitume-mais Blaine ne parla pas des heures qu'il passait à les regarder, car ça aurait pu sonner vraiment étrange. Il dit à la psychologue ce qu'il imaginait que les psychologues veulent entendre-que tout allait très bien, qu'il allait très bien.

Il finirait par vraiment le croire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salutations!**

**Okay, ça fait un bon millions d'année que je n'ai pas posté. Honte sur ma personne. **

**Ce chapitre est long, très confus, sûrement bourré de fautes, la syntaxe est bizarre, l'histoire relativement bidon. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je l'aime bien. **

**Y a aussi des trucs pas très très cools que j'ai introduits. Certains problèmes, certaines relations.. je vous laisse lire ça! **

**Beaucoup de Klaine, mais pas que! **

**Bref, en espérant que vous appréciez, (et du coup que vous me laissez une review parce que... parce que, ayant la flemme de chercher un prétexte farfelu ou drôle ou quoi J'AIME LES REVIEWS :))))) ) **

**A plus tard ;) (oui je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement, je promets rien)**

* * *

Kurt connaissait ces rues, ces gens, ces magasins. Kurt connaissait Lima et pouvait décrire chaque chewing-gum collé aux trottoirs, ou définir à quelle idylle amère correspondait les initiales sur les bancs, avec une précision étonnante.

Kurt connaissait ce café, cette table, même les élastiques roses de la serveuse.

Il ouvrit la porte-il savait qu'il fallait tirer, et pas pousser. Il s'assit à la table 11- sa table. Ses souvenirs.

Il jeta des coups d'oeil anxieux dans la pièce, il rit. Il ne trompait vraiment personne. Et si _il_ le voyait comme ça, affolé comme une gamine de douze ans pour son premier rendez-vous galant au ciné, _il_ serait bien trop heureux... Kurt enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, entendit les premières mesures de _Julie's In The Drug Squad_, des Clash, et eut un sourire. Kurt avait tourné la page, Kurt n'était plus ce gars-là, Kurt n'était pas une gamine de douze ans affolée pour son premier rendez-vous galant au ciné. Il toucha son palais avec son piercing à la langue-juste pour être sûr.

Bien sûr, Sebastian arriva en retard-à la fin de la chanson.

Son habituel sourire, son charme et son vice plaqué sur le visage, sa coiffure faussement négligée, sa veste bleue marine en velours côtelé. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer Kurt-mais Kurt savait qu'il ne voyait que lui. Il s'assit à la table 11 avec cet air de propriétaire qui exaspérait Kurt.

Il sembla prendre son temps pour trouver sa première phrase d'accroche.

"Bonjour, étranger, dit-il doucement.

Il retira les écouteurs des oreilles de Kurt. L'habitude qu'avait son ex petit-ami à continuer d'écouter son petit rock dans son coin pendant que les gens lui tenaient la conversations énervaient beaucoup de monde.

-'_jour_, grogna Kurt, privé de ses Stones.

Sebastian le détailla de haut-en-bas, fixant longuement certaines parties de son anatomie, comme s'il l'imaginait à poil. Ce qui, après légère réflexion, était probablement le cas. On ne change pas Sebastian Smythe.

-T'es bougon pour quelqu'un qui a l'honneur d'être assis à ma table.

Kurt répliqua avec un sourire ironique.

-Je peux avoir l'honneur que tu me payes un café, aussi?

-Je n'ai pas oublié ta sempiternelle commande, Hummel.

-Je ne t'aurai pas cru si tu avais fait comme si, Smythe.

Ils laissèrent passer un silence. La serveuse arriva à leur table, prirent leur commande. La même serveuse qui avait vu leurs premiers émois, leurs premières commandes, leurs premiers bécotages innocents. La serveuse et ses élastiques roses. Comme une vieille habitude de couple, Kurt donna la commande de Sebastian, Sebastian donna celle de Kurt. Ils se regardèrent, sans savoir s'ils devaient être amusés ou ennuyés de cet automatisme.

-Je peux aller droit au but, Kurt? Demanda Sebastian, une fois la serveuse éclipsée.

Kurt hocha la tête, lentement.

-Tu me manques, bel enfoiré.

-_Baiser_ te manque, corrigea Kurt.

-Pour ça, bébé, j'ai pas besoin de toi. Je veux dire...

Il fit un mouvement de mains autour de son torse, fixant Kurt avec un air d'évidence.

-Tu m'as fait venir ici pour me dire que je te manquais? Répéta Kurt, que cette annonce faisait visiblement beaucoup rire.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu crèves de me voir. T'as pas les couilles de me le dire, c'est tout.

-J'ai rompu avec toi.

-Parce que je m'étais conduit comme un sale connard. Merde Kurt on a vu suffisamment de films pour savoir qu'on sera ensemble, à la fin, non?

Kurt soupira. _Irrécupérable. _

-Je croyais que tu sautais à droite à gauche?

-Pour compenser mon sérieux manque d'affection. Ces gens-là, Kurt... C'est juste des pions. J'en ai rien à foutre d'eux.

Kurt eut un rire agacé.

-Tu sors le même baratin à tout le monde.

La serveuse arriva, interrompant leur joute comme à son habitude. Elle déposa le latte devant Sebastian, le café devant Kurt, avant de reprendre sa tâche.

-A vrai dire, tu es le seul dont je me rappelle le prénom.

Kurt eut un nouveau rire-franc, celui-là. Sebastian dut se mordre tellement fort la langue pour ne pas sourire. Il ne disait pas des conneries. Kurt lui manquait vraiment. Kurt_ qui riait_ encore plus.

-Je me suis même tapé des nanas!

Ils rirent ensemble.

-T'es vraiment au bout du rouleau.

-Je suis un pauvre mec.

-Je l'ai toujours su. Peut-être même, tu es hétéro?

-... Je ne sais pas comment je vais annoncer ça à ma famille.

-Tu le vis comment?

-Tu vis comment d'être devenu punk?

Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire.

-C'est super sexy, vraiment, mais... t'aurais pu t'arrêter au pantalon en cuir, dit Sebastian en pointant du menton ses piercings.

-Occupe toi de ton cul.

-C'est que je fais, lui répondit-il. Constamment.

Kurt commença à siroter son café. Comme si l'été n'était pas passé, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Y a un truc que je voudrais te dire, K. T'es le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu.

-Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Sebastian but une grande gorgée de café.

-Tu me manques.

-Je sais. Désolé.

-"_Désolé_"? T'es sérieux?

-Je ne suis pas tenu de mentir. On est plus ensemble.

-Quel con, mais quel con, grommela Smythe, comme pour lui-même.

-Tu l'as dit."

Ils continuèrent de parler. Avec qui avait couché Sebastian, quelles filles avaient été les plus dégueulasses, quels gars n'étaient pas aussi hétéro qu'ils en avaient l'air depuis que Smythe était redevenu une pute, les morceaux de basse de Kurt, le tatouage qu'il se ferait faire après avoir obtenu son diplôme, leurs amis respectifs, leurs sorties, leurs souvenirs de soirées, comment, de leur côté, ils avaient passé leur été.

Ils ne le savaient pas, mais dans un coin, la serveuse à l'élastique rose souriait.

Elle s'était demandée où étaient passées les deux garçons de la table onze, et s'ils étaient toujours amoureux.

* * *

Blaine n'était pas très bien, cet après-midi.

Allongé sur son lit, il essayait de se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret, une musique, une image, un son, mais c'était juste impossible.

Il était dans cet état depuis quelques heures et ça devenait de moins en moins supportable. Il n'avait personne à appeler. Quinn, Finn et Puck lui avaient laissé leurs numéros mais il ne voulait pas les déranger, il n'avait pas vraiment de vieux amis de Chicago à contacter, à part Mary. Mais Mary... Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à penser à elle.

Sa mère ouvrit la porte, le sortant violemment de sa torpeur.

"Tu n'as rien de prévu, ce soir?

Blaine essaya de... Comment disait son ancien psy, déjà? _De se remettre dans la réalité._ Il regarda le visage de sa mère, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait de prévu ce soir. Après quelques temps, ileva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aurait définitivement pas dû dire quoique ce soit à Ella à propos de la fête de Rachel Berry.

-Non, rien, dit-il, étonné d'entendre le son de sa propre voix.

-Même pas une fête? Tu m'avais parlé d'une fête. Il me semble bien qu'il y avait cette fête... Comment s'appelle la fille, déjà? Eleonore? Violette? _Rachel_?

Elle faisait juste semblant de ne pas s'en souvenir. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle l'avait même certainement noté quelque part, ou quoi. Blaine était conscient que, s'il était bien, il trouverait ça mignon. Mais il avait mal à la tête, et il avait juste envie d'arracher un à un les beaux cheveux bruns de sa mère.

-Elle est jolie?

-Très jolie, affirma-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

-Je t'emmènerai, d'accord? Pas avant vingt-deux heures, ou tu auras l'air d'un tocard. Et tu ne mets pas ce noeud-papillon. Sérieusement, Blaine, on dirait que tu te crois toujours dans un internat barbant de Chicago. Tu as une liberté, ici! Tu peux même mettre des vêtements normaux, et...

-J'ai compris."

Ella eut un large sourire, embrassa son fils sur la joue avant de sortir de sa chambre. Pour lui donner sa liberté, ce genre de trucs qu'elle s'appliquait à faire. Blaine savait ce qu'elle faisait, il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment et qu'elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il sortait plus souvent, et qu'il avait des amis, et elle était déjà prête à signer n'importe quel contrat de mariage avec Rachel Berry dès maintenant, mais il avait juste besoin qu'on lui foute la paix. Il n'était pas dans l'humeur pour une fête. Il n'était pas _né_ dans l'humeur pour une fête.

Il fixa la porte fermée pendant quelques secondes. Il ne se sentait pas très bien ce soir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aller à cette fête.

Il commençait à penser à Mary et elle lui manquait vraiment. Il aurait voulu lui envoyer un texto mais c'était impossible. Partout où il regardait, sa tête lui faisait mal. Sa chambre était un gros bordel, entre les vieux posters dégueulasses qu'il avait tenu à accrocher aux murs, même s'il n'écoutait plus ces bandes ou qu'il ne savait même plus qui était la jolie fille souriante dessus, et puis son lit aux draps dépareillés, parce qu'il avait été incapable de trouver les paires dans le déménagement, et puis ses cahiers parterre, et ces cartons pas encore défaits... Il avait peur de les ouvrir, peur de se retrouver en face de ces trucs qui meublaient sa vie d'avant, la vie du gamin de quinze ans trois-quart qui avait essayé de se suicider.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à la fête. Il n'avait pas envie de s'habiller, ou de sourire, il voulait juste attendre que ça passe, et que ce mal de tête passe... Que tout redevienne net...

Les deux gosses n'étaient pas venus jouer dans la rue. Il les avait attendu, comme à son habitude, assis sur le toit. Il pleuvait, et il les avait attendus quand même.

Ensuite, il avait essayé de travailler-il avait une rédaction à faire, des examens à réviser. Il avait un exposé à commencer. Mais les lettres s'étaient mises à bouger, à bouger...

Blaine soupira.

Cette fois, il n'allait pas y échapper. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper tout le temps. Il n'y aurait pas toujours deux enfants qui joueraient dans la rue, il n'y aurait pas toujours le beau temps, ou le sourire de Quinn. Et Mary n'était pas là.

Il fixait toujours la porte.

Sans cesser de la fixer, il remonta sa manche droite, et, du bout des doigts, caressa les reliefs de son bras, du coude jusqu'au poignet.

Elles étaient là. Réelles. Nettes. Droites.

Elles étaient son chemin hors d'ici. Pas hors de Lima, ou hors de Chicago, ou de n'importe où sur Terre. Elles étaient son chemin hors de son corps, dans un endroit où rien ne tremblerait, et où Mary serait là, et où les lettres ne bougeaient pas.

Dans un élan de nausée, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il prit ce grand bouquin. Il l'ouvrit-à la page 273. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la page 273.

Une petite lame-une des rares qui aient échappées à la vigilance de ses parents. Il n'eut aucune réaction en la voyant. En la cachant là, il savait qu'Ella ne la trouverait pas. Il savait qu'elle serait à la page 273. Que la page 273 serait son chemin hors d'ici.

Il ne prit pas de longue inspiration ou quoi, il se contenta de la poser sur sa peau. Juste, la poser. Tout son corps était secoué d'une vague glaciale, juste à son simple contact.

Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre son envie. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

_Tu pourrais venir à ma fête, Blaine? _

Il ne devait pas être faible. Il ne devait pas être faible. Il ne devait pas...

Il était faible. Il s'était paumé dans cette foutue spirale depuis le début de l'après-midi.

D'un coup sec, il traça deux traits horizontaux sur son poignet.

_Aucune douleur. _

Il releva la tête. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était plus clair. Plus simple. Il regarda la page 273 du bouquin, et les lettres ne bougeaient plus.

Il reposa la lame. Maintenant, il savait qu'il allait se sentir coupable pour quelques jours encore. Mais au moins, c'était passé. Machinalement, il remit la lame à la page, il referma le livre, il remit le livre dans le tiroir, il referma le tiroir. Il inspira profondément. Il prit un kleenex, essuya le sang qui coulait sur son bras.

Blaine se releva. C'était fini. Fini...

Il se promit de ne plus jamais faire ça.

Cette salope de petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il avait promit le mois dernier.

Ce n'était jamais que deux petites coupures, non? Même pas profondes. Même pas importantes. Juste pour que tout s'arrête de bouger autour de lui.

Il ouvrit sa penderie. Sélectionna un teeshirt manche longue à col-rond, un gilet noir, un jean et de vieilles baskets pourries. Il se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir. Ebouriffa ses cheveux. Il mit un peu de parfum, il sourit. C'était crédible. Il avait la tête du gars qui avait passé son après-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Rien de plus.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, descendit les escaliers en trombe. Sa mère applaudit quand elle le vit, comme s'il avait mit un costard ou quoi.

-Blaine Anderson, tu vas faire tourner la tête de ces dames!"

Il sourit encore.

_Tellement crédible. _

* * *

"Tu étais avec Sebastian, hein?

Kurt se tourna. Burt était là, imposant, dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Un grand sourire était fixé sur son visage, sa sempiternelle casquette enfoncée sur son crâne (Kurt le soupçonnait de vouloir cacher sa calvitie plutôt que de supporter une équipe de basket). Le regard de Kurt fit l'allée-retour entre les cours qu'il était en train de réviser, à son bureau, et le visage de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Ta tronche, fiston.

Ce genre de commentaire ne mettait pas Kurt dans sa meilleure humeur-Burt le savait, et il acceptait de prendre le risque.

-J'ai l'air de quoi? Demanda Kurt dans un soupir.

-T'as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

Burt était le genre de père à s'occuper des histoires d'amour de son fils, et ça n'avait pas changé lorsque ce dernier était sorti du placard, en seconde. Il avait eu vent de sa relation avec Sebastian Smythe-enfin, brièvement, parce que Kurt n'était pas tellement du genre bavard. Il savait que Sebastian aimait les bouquins qu'il était riche à millions, qu'il avait vécu à Paris, qu'il en parlait en intercalant de phrases de français, ce qui était très chiant, qu'il était snob, qu'il était dans une espèce d'académie snob de garçons snobs qui avaient tous l'air plus ou moins homos, qu'il était brillant, très doué dans tout ce à quoi il touchait, qu'il estimait que tout lui était dû, qu'il avait une confiance en lui excessive, et que c'était une sale pétasse (du moins c'était ce que Kurt n'arrêtait pas de lui dire, avant et après leur rupture). Toutes ces caractéristiques laissaient Burt Hummel perplexe, mais il devait bien dire que son fils en avait l'air un peu amoureux-alors il ne cherchait pas à comprendre.

-Ouais, je l'ai vu, confirma-t-il. Au café.

-Et alors?

-Je lui manque.

Burt haussa les épaules.

-Et toi, il te manque?

Kurt lui jeta un regard d'une noirceur épatante.

-Ok, ok, on n'en parle pas. D'ailleurs, je voulais te parler d'autre chose. Tu vas à cette fête, avec tes amis, ce soir?

Kurt soupira. Son père était-il déjà certain que Kurt ferait le mur pour s'y rendre? Kurt avait envie de soupirer. Son père n'avait pas compris qu'il le ferait, cette année, toutes ces conneries-se remettre dans le droit chemin et tout.

-Puck a appelé pour demander de tes nouvelles. Comme il ne t'a pas appelé sur ton téléphone, je suppose qu'en réalité il voulait juste que je t'en parle...

_Cet enfoiré de Puck._

Burt s'assit sur le lit de Kurt, imposant sa présence dans l'intimité de la chambre de Kurt. Lequel était moyennement d'accord. Cette position signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir jeter un oeil critique au bordel que constituait sa chambre-et, au passage, sortir une ou deux leçons de morale. Plutôt longues, puisqu'il avait choisi de s'installer.

-Je voulais te dire que même si nous ne sommes rentrés que depuis deux semaines... Kurt, j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu respectes tes engagements. Et tu peux totalement aller à une fête avec tes amis.

Kurt soupira. Il n'osait pas dire la vérité vraie-avait-il vraiment envie d'y aller, à cette fête? Elles suivaient toujours le même schéma. Tout le monde fumait et buvait, s'embrassait, essayait d'éviter la grossesse non-désirée, puis re-buvait, puis re-fumait. Quinn avait toujours l'air triste, Brittany et Santana se foutaient à poils devant carrément tout le monde, Rachel hurlait des chansons ridicules, Puck fumait dans un coin en essayant de se joindre à Brittany et Santana, Finn tentait de bouger ses pieds de sorte à ne blesser personne... Kurt regardait, en général. Il était le conducteur attitré de ces dames.

Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de ça-pas envie de rester assis sur une chaise en plastique à regarder ses amis vivre une jeunesse. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bon sang il se sentait seul. Il aimait tellement Quinn, et Santana, et Puck, et tout le monde, mais ils semblaient tous tellement tournés vers leur propre nombril qu'ils se foutaient éperdument de l'état de santé de Kurt Hummel.

-Tu peux aller à cette fête, insista Burt, attendant les remerciements de sa progéniture.

Kurt le regarda dans les yeux. Puis se retourna de nouveau vers son cahier.

-J'irai."

* * *

Les meubles étaient poussés contre les murs, la lumière était faible, la musique était forte, Brittany et Santana se tripotaient, Puck était satisfait- c'était une fête cool.

Pour l'instant, Quinn n'était pas assez bourrée pour qu'il songe à se coller à elle dans une danse. Rachel semblait plus s'adonner à un exercice d'aérobic qu'à toute forme de danse, mais c'était okay. Sam et Mike étaient là aussi, avec Tina, Lauren Zizes, et deux ou trois autres mecs de l'équipe de foot. S'ils étaient là, c'était soit qu'ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds, soit que Kurt se les étaient tapés et qu'ils voulaient des comptes-ou une pipe. Dans les deux cas, ils pouvaient rêver.

Kurt n'était pas encore arrivé. Puck fronça les sourcils. Il avait appelé Burt pour le supplier de faire venir son fils, insistant sur la notion de "vie sociale", rajoutant des couches sur "l'éloignement progressif de son fils vers une isolation complète", sortant les exemples des trois dernières fêtes auxquelles Kurt n'avait pas daigné se pointer. Et Puck ne pouvait pas s'amuser totalement si tous ses potes n'étaient pas là.

Il repéra Blaine, assis sur une chaise en plastique, qui ne voulait apparemment pas se mêler à la foule d'adolescents en chaleur qui dansaient collés les uns aux autres, en dépit de l'espace évident que leur laissait le sous-sols des Berry.

Puck le rejoint, avec un sourire.

"Hey, mec.

Il reçut un sourire de Blaine, et s'assit à côté de lui. Comme Anderson n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à parler, Puck essayait de deviner qui était la fille son ami matait ou quoi. L'image de Brittany et Santana s'embrassant à pleine bouche s'imposant à lui._ Merde_.

-Elles... Elles doivent être bourrées ou quoi, tenta-t-il de justifier. Elles sont totalement pas, euh... Comme ça.

Il fixa Blaine, tentant de déterminer sa réaction. Il ne fallait pas que les gens sachent pour elles. Santana les avait menacés en leur pointant ses canines. Spécialement après ce qui s'était passé avec Karofsky quand Kurt avait commencé à sortir avec Sebastian, et tout... Et puis pour l'image générale que ça leur donnait, et tout... Et ce que les gens pouvaient dire derrière leur dos, ce qui semblait effrayer Santana même si Puck avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. C'était un bon pote, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Je sais qu'elles sont ensembles, dit Blaine. Je sais ça.

Puck ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il n'avait pas eu de geste de dégoûts ou quoi. Et ce n'était même pas dit d'une manière perverse ou agacée.

-T'es OK avec ça? Demanda Puck.

Blaine se retourna vers lui, lâchant Brittany et Santana des yeux.

-Pourquoi je le serai pas?

Puck eut un grand soupir-de soulagement, peut-être.

-Les gens ici sont de vrais connards, Anderson. Toi, t'es un gars cool.

-On leur a dit quelque chose?

Puck haussa les épaules.

-On est à Lima. Deux filles ensembles, pour les gens, c'est juste dans les pornos asiatiques. Il y a eu quelques problèmes.

Mais Puck n'en rajouta pas plus. Il ne voulait pas parler de Kurt si Kurt n'était pas là.

Blaine acquiesça. Il trouvait ça triste. Brittany et Santana avaient l'air heureuses, ensemble.

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à prétendre que j'ai été inclus dans un plan à trois avec elles, dit Puck en riant. Mais si tu pouvais me croire, ça serait cool.

Blaine rit.

-Je suis désolé, continua-t-il cependant.

-Désolé de quoi, Anderson?

-Qu'elles puissent pas faire comme elles veulent, tout ça.

Il l'était vraiment, ça se voyait.

-T'y es pour rien.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux vers le centre de la pièce, où Santana et Brittany avaient disparues derrière Sam et Mercedes.

-Kurt l'est aussi, tu sais, dit Puck.

-Désolé?

-Homo.

Blaine haussa les épaules. Kurt était ce gars dont on lui avait pas mal parlé depuis son arrivée ici, mais il ne l'avait jamais croisé. Ca avait l'air d'être un type plutôt curieux.

Puck ne voulait toujours pas parler de Kurt sans que Kurt soit là, mais faut dire, pour sa défense, qu'Anderson inspirait vraiment la confidence.

-C'est surtout avec lui qu'il y a eu des problèmes. Il y avait ce gars qui le frappait, parce que Kurt sortait avec quelqu'un d'une autre école, l'an dernier. Au fur et à mesure que ça continuait, Kurt a eu des piercings. Je suis pas psy ou quoi mais il est aussi devenu plus froid. Maintenant il ne parle plus de trucs sympas, il essaie juste de se barrer de la ville en ayant des bonnes notes et en étant respectable.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as peur qu'il ne vienne pas, ce soir? Demanda Blaine en souriant.

-Ouais.

Puis il ajouta:

-T'es intelligent. Peut-être aussi intelligent que Quinn.

-C'est une de mes qualités, ouais.

Puck lui sourit.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, parce qu'apparemment, Quinn commence à chanter_ Dancing With Myself _en faisant la roue... Et je serai vraiment idiot de ne pas aller en profiter."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Blaine le regarda s'éloigner.

* * *

Blaine ne vit pas Kurt arriver.

Kurt arriva vers une heure du matin, et Blaine était toujours assis sur sa chaise en plastique, dans un coin de la pièce. Personne n'était venu le saluer, depuis Puck. Et Puck dansait un slow avec Quinn, même si la musique était toujours du rock, très fort et très violent, avec des paroles que Blaine n'était pas sûr de comprendre (y avait-il un sens caché où était-ce con à ce point?).

Kurt vit Blaine, assis sur sa chaise en plastique. C'était sa place. Son coin, et sa chaise en plastique. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un étranger lui avait piqué.

Il se rapprocha de lui.

Blaine vit Kurt.

Il sut que c'était Kurt. A cause des descriptions qu'on lui en avait fait.

Kurt vit Blaine.

Il sut que c'était Blaine. A cause des descriptions qu'on lui en avait fait.

"Pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas bourré, en train d'emballer une nana?

Ce furent les premiers mots que Kurt adressa à Blaine. C'était cool.

-Je bois pas, dit Blaine.

-Ta vie doit être emmerdante.

Kurt prit la seconde chaise en plastique, là où Puck était assis quelques minutes avant.

-Ca va.

-Pour ceux qui préfèrent observer, c'est même fun de ne pas participer à ce genre d'émeute sexuelles, confirma Kurt en pointant les autres du mentons. Qui est-ce que tu regardais? Santana et Brittany? C'est la fête dans ton pantalon?

-Je regarde Quinn, répondit Blaine, sèchement.

Kurt prit un instant pour le détailler. Beau mec. Un peu petit, mais beau. Des boucles abondantes, un sourire blanc. Et il n'était pas sûr de la couleur de ses yeux, à cause de cette foutue lumière tamisée, mais il était prêt à parier qu'elle était très intéressante.

-Très jolie, dit Kurt-mais il ne regardait pas Quinn.

Blaine tourna la tête vers Kurt. Il savait déjà quelques trucs sur lui, avant de l'avoir rencontré, et ça l'embarrassait. Il savait qu'il était gay, qu'il écoutait du rock, et du punk, et qu'il avait surtout des trucs en cuir ou noirs dans sa garde-robe, et qu'il avait des piercings, et il savait même la raison pour laquelle il avait des piercings. Et pourtant ils ne s'étaient échangés que quelques mots.

-Pourquoi tu ne bois pas, toi? Demanda Blaine, désireux d'en apprendre sur Kurt de la bouche de Kurt.

-C'est de la merde. Boire de tout. Je veux contrôler ce qui me rend heureux ou triste. Mais au moment où je te dis ça, je peux très bien m'être défoncé au préalable, donc ça n'a pas vraiment de valeur. Les brownies de Rachel, c'est une de ces conneries dans lesquelles je tombe chaque année...

-T'as pas l'air défoncé. En fait, t'es aussi drôle que tes amis le disent.

-Ouais, je suppose que t'as eu droit à ma biographie. Ils se sentent très concernés.

-Ils sont cools.

Kurt acquiesça.

-Et toi? Quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas de ce verre de vodka?

-J'aime pas avoir la gueule de bois.

-Nulle comme excuse. T'es coincé à ce point?

Blaine haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, ça se peut.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, à ce moment précis. C'était bizarre.

"_SPIN THE BOTTLE! QUI VEUT JOUER A SPIN THE BOTTLE_!"

Ils regardèrent la fille qui avait prononcé cette phrase-une Rachel Berry éméchée et visiblement très contente de son effet, puisque la totalité de la salle poussa un cri de soulagement-comme s'ils avaient peur que ce moment n'arrive pas.

Kurt soupira. Il jeta un nouveau regard à Blaine.

-C'est le moment où tout le monde veut m'embrasser mais où il n'y a qu'un vainqueur, lui dit-il avec un rictus. Allez, viens. On va rire."

* * *

"Brittany, tu vas totalement faire tourner cette bouteille, insista Rachel. Ce sont les règles du jeu.

-_No me gusta, gordita_. Ces lèvres sont à moi. Si je joue pas, Brittany joue pas. Ou alors on joue à deux, et...

-Santana, tu ruines ce jeu, informa un blond à mèche.

Ils étaient une dizaine, assis en tailleurs autour d'une grande bouteille en verre. Blaine était assis entre Kurt et celle que Finn lui avait présenté comme Tina Cohen-Chang. Si Tina ne semblait pas au top de sa forme (elle était en grande conversation avec ses orteilles), Kurt ne se privait pas de l'informer de l'identité des candidats, ou de décrypter leurs réactions. Il le faisait à voix haute-de toute manière, lui et Blaine semblaient être les deux personnes sobres de la pièce.

-C'est Sam, dit Kurt. Sam Evans. Il sort avec Mercedes. Il est un peu idiot.

Blaine hocha la tête. Ledit Sam n'eut pas l'air d'avoir plus de réaction que ça.

-Brittany ne joue pas! Insista Santana. Le premier qui la touche, je l'enterre vivant en tapant sa tête sur le bitume si bien qu'il crèvera décapité avant d'être enseveli sous la boue et les décombres de bouteilles et...

-Je veux bien jouer, Santana, dit Brittany avec un sourire.

Santana eut l'air vraiment peiné.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, trésor.

Avant de s'adresser à l'assistance:

-Sans la langue!

Ils eurent tous un rire-Blaine et Kurt compris. Et Brittany, le sourire aux lèvres, fit tourner la bouteille du bout des doigts. Laquelle eut une course effrénée, avant de ralentir devant Finn, puis un peu plus devant Santana, avant de s'arrêter, définitivement, devant un certain Mike. Brittany rigola. Blaine se rappela que Finn lui avait dit que Chang et Cohen-Chang était ensemble, mais Tina n'eut aucune réaction-elle était trop absorbée par le récit que ses orteils lui rapportaient.

Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement, suite à quoi Santana s'avança et donna à Mike une gifle monumentale.

-Mais Santana, tu avais dit que...

-C'est pour la forme, protesta-t-elle.

Mike ne semblait pas rancunier. Puis Santana se tourna vers Brittany et elles s'embrassèrent longuement, comme pour que l'hispanique se réapproprie la bouche de la blonde.

-A toi, Puck, lâcha Rachel, soucieuse que l'attention reste focalisée sur le jeu pendant que les hétéros de la pièce regardaient les filles avec des yeux ronds.

Puck hocha la tête. D'un air grave, il fixa Quinn, qui lui faisait face.

-Elle est pour toi, Fabray, dit-il en embrassant solennellement la bouteille.

Quinn eut un léger rire.

Puck fit tourner la bouteille.

Son goulot était pointé vers Sam.

-Tu l'as eu, ta blonde, se sentit obligé de dire Santana en riant. Samantha, tous tes rêves deviennent réalité ce soir!

Puckerman haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

-Sam Evans, viens ici, je vais t'homosexualiser, dit-il en prenant Sam par le torse.

Sam ne fit aucun commentaire, ç'avait l'air d'un gars plutôt réservé. Puck n'avait pas l'air de cet avis puisque ses lèvres rentrèrent en collision avec celles du blond avant qu'il ne lui mange le visage pendant ce qui paru une décennie.

Kurt eut un rire ironique.

-Il faut que tu saches, Blaine, dit-il, que Puck saute tout ce qui bouge. Ou ne bouge pas d'ailleurs. Fille, garçons, buissons, voitures... Seul son amour pour la belle Fabray le rend un tant soit peu galant.

Blaine sourit. Il appréhendait un peu son tour, mais, pour l'instant, Rachel ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Kurt, exigea cette dernière.

Kurt regarda Blaine-ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat amusé. Puis il se retourna vers son audience.

-Et voici, mesdames et messieurs, le moment que vous attendez tous. La raison pour laquelle tout le monde me veut à sa fête, à l'exception de l'excellente musique que j'y apporte. La chance exceptionnelle de vous voir accorder un baiser par Kurt Hummel lui-même. Même vous, mesdemoiselles. Je vous sens mouiller d'ici!

Il eut un grand rire. Il ressemblait à un sénateur, ou un truc du genre, pensa Blaine, sauf que son discours ne correspondait pas à son allure.

-Alors, qui aura la chance de goûter à mes lèvres? Dit Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

Il tapa légèrement la bouteille. Elle ne fit que trois-quart de tour avant de s'arrêter devant Quinn.

Les deux amis se regardèrent.

-Je t'admets que je suis déçu, Fabray. Ce ne sera pas la première pelle que je te roulerai.

Il jeta une oeillade à Puck.

-Ce sont les règles, mon pote!

-Allez, Hummel. Ne leur dit pas à quel point ça te fait plaisir, dit Quinn en se rapprochant de lui.

Ils partagèrent un baiser étrangement doux avant de se séparer en riant.

Kurt reprit sa place auprès de Blaine.

-J'ai fait ma bonne action du jour, lâcha-t-il à ce dernier. A ton tour, Blaine!

-BLAINE! Dit Rachel en souriant. Les amis, laissez-moi vous présenter Blaine, qui...

-Ta gueule, lâcha Santana, qui reprenait ses esprits. Tourne la bouteille, Anderson.

Blaine essayait de ne pas être nerveux, mais il commençait à penser qu'il aurait peut-être dû boire un peu pour que ce genre de chose passe plus facilement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l'agaçait, mais il tourna la bouteille, parce que c'était la chose à faire, et aussi qu'une assemblée de préadolescents plus ou moins frais commençaient à scander son nom de famille en tapant dans les mains.  
Le hasard était cruel, parce que, sauf erreur, il fallait embrasser que le goulot désignait, et, tous étaient là pour le constater, la bouteille désignait Santana.

-Je passe mon tour, dit-elle. Plus question que je roule une pelle à quelqu'un qui possède un pénis. Quoiqu'à ton propos, je reste indécise.

-T'es encore plus méchante quand tu bois, Satan, fit remarquer Finn. C'est le jeu.

-Allez vous faire foutre. Je l'embrasse pas.

Elle se leva, alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

Kurt rit.

-Tu sais, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. On dit que sa langue contient un poison qui détruit toutes tes neurones et qui fout le feu à ton épiderme, et que seule Brittany en possède l'antidote, parce que, tu sais, Brittany est magique. Tu t'en remettras?

-Je pense, admit Blaine. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je m'en remettrai."

Il devait le dire-il s'amusait.

* * *

"Tu ne peux pas rester sur cette chaise en plastique toute la soirée. C'était mon truc, et regarde ce que je suis devenu, dit Kurt à Blaine en se désignant lui-même.

Blaine sourit.

-Viens danser. Tu bois pas, tu danses pas, sérieux, on dirait moi pendant ma dépression.

Blaine sourit encore plus. Il prit la main tendue de Kurt. Lequel avait l'air d'avoir fumé un ou deux joints, rien de trop grave. Il l'entraîna au milieu du salon. Ils se mirent à danser- ou, plus exactement, à esquisser des mouvements timides du côté de Blaine ou à essayer de démontrer à quel point ses bras pouvaient s'étendre pour Kurt. Le rythme était toujours très soutenu, la musique toujours aussi violente. Pourtant, on approchait des deux heures du matin. Les Berry devaient avoir des voisins vachement sympas.

Blaine jeta un oeil autour de lui. Il aurait dû être mal à l'aise, mais en réalité, Kurt ne semblait pas en avoir quelque chose à foutre, de sa manière de danser. Et les autres étaient bien trop torchés pour juste jeter un oeil.

Santana et Brittany étaient collées l'une à l'autre, elles dansaient doucement, se marchaient sur les pieds, et se bouffaient du regard. Quinn et Rachel sautillaient en l'air, pas du tout en rythme, en hurlant des paroles inadaptées. Puck était allongé parterre et faisait l'ange, et Finn lui tournait autour en mimant un sacrifice indien.

Kurt sépara Santana et Brittany, et Quinn et Rachel, et Puck et Finn. Il aggripa Blaine par le bras. Ils se mirent tous à danser en ronde, en se tenant les mains.

Et Blaine trouvait ça beau.

* * *

La majorité des invités étaient rentrés chez eux, leur chances de parvenir à leurs maisons sans accident routiers étaient minimales, alors Rachel les avait entraînés dans une longue étreinte, un par un, avant de leur dire adieu.

Puck était sur le canapé et mimait l'agonie depuis une quinzaine de minute, pendant que Finn était à ses pieds, un filet de bave coulant sur ses lèvres.

"On va procréer dans ta cuisine, Rachel, murmura Santana pour ne pas les réveiller. A demain.

Rachel acquiesça calmement, et Blaine regarda Santana et Brittany s'éloigner dans la cuisine.

_Normal. _

_-_Dormez un peu là où ça vous chante, dit Rachel à Blaine et Kurt. Je vais me coucher.

Blaine et Kurt acquiescèrent. Ils étaient les deux seuls dans un état convenable-quoique Kurt était un peu éméché.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, indiqua Blaine. Mes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

Kurt secoua la tête.

-Non. T'es plus le type de gars dont les parents se réjouissent quand tu sors. T'as dix-neuf de moyenne et t'es puceau, aussi.

Blaine grimaça.

-Ca se voit tellement?

Kurt rit.

-Non. Je suis perspicace.

Blaine haussa les épaules.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi quand même.

-Tu vas décevoir ta mère.

Blaine sourit.

-Il est cinq heures du mat'. Elle est probablement satisfaite. Je peux rentrer, à présent.

Kurt eut l'air exaspéré.

-Okay. Rentre chez toi.

Kurt regarda Blaine. Il le regarda vraiment-un peu plus qu'en début de soirée, lorsqu'il s'était dit que ce type était plutôt canon. Il avait été timide et plutôt sarcastique tout le temps, et il avait un super teeshirt noir à manche longues, juste le truc qui donnait à Kurt l'envie de le déchirer. Sebastian traversa l'esprit de Kurt. Ce connard de Sebastian. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit amoureux de Sebastian?

Il regarda Blaine s'éloigner. Kurt avait un peu trop le goût du spectacle, alors il le retint par le bras.

-Mec, normalement, je me serai jeté sur toi et je t'aurai roulé une pelle juste à cet instant. Y a des sortes de conneries qui m'en empêchent. Mais tu pourrais participer un peu, quand même.

Blaine eut un rire.

-A un de ces jours, Kurt.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, Blaine.

-Bien-sûr.

-Allez, casse-toi. Enfoiré. "

Et Blaine s'éclipsa.

* * *

Il rentra chez lui avec un autre gars, qui allait vers là. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Sa mère et son père s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, la télévision était encore allumée sur une chaîne débile qui passait uniquement des films niais et ridicules.

Blaine sourit en pensant à ses parents, regardant un film niais et ridicule.

Il éteignit la télévision. Il monta les escaliers en rapidité, se jeta sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Il ne voyait rien. Rien n'était net. Rien n'était clair. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir _se remettre dans la réalité_, ou même de juste réfléchir.

Tout bougeait.

Mais cette fois, c'était cool.


	5. Chapter 5

**BON!**

**Plus j'écris et plus ça se transforme en un petit drama un peu incohérent, mais c'est mon plaisir coupable. **

**La chanson que Quinn écoute est New York I Love You, de LCD soundsystem. Je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant mon chapitre-ou même juste de l'écouter. Je l'écoutais en écrivant ça, et je trouve que ça va bien ensemble.**

**J'ai encore mis trois plombes à poster... roh. Pardonnez moi. **

**Les personnages qui apparaissent le plus dans ce chapitre... boh. Quinn, un peu de Kurt, un peu de Blaine, un peu de Brittany/Santana/Puck... Et oui j'ai vraiment la flemme de parler de Finn... Plus tard peut-être. **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise ;) **

* * *

Ses yeux mirent un temps à s'habituer à la luminosité. Les rideaux laissaient entrer quelques rayons-de soleil? De néons?

Et ils parsemaient la peau de Rachel d'un halo coloré.

Elle tendit la main vers les cheveux bruns, ébouriffés autour de son dos. Elle caressa ses omoplates, ses poignets blancs. Elle sourit en s'apercevant qu'ils enserraient sa taille. Doucement, elle se dégagea du corps de la jeune fille, repositionnant avec soin la couverture sur la totalité de son corps. Elle faillit embrasser ses lèvres-elle ne se retint qu'au dernier moment, son identité se rappelant à l'ordre.

Quinn Fabray était toujours la première debout. On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'une fille matinale, parce qu'il devait être onze heure tapantes. Mais elle était prête à parier ses deux bras que ses amis ronflaient tous dans les positions inconfortables où l'alcool les avait laissés.

L'alcool l'avait laissée contre la poitrine de Rachel, et il était dur pour elle de penser à meilleur moyen de se réveiller.

Vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, elle ramassa la pile de fringues sale qu'elle avait sûrement jeté à la va-vite dans un coin de la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit de Rach', la veille.

Elle avait parfois l'impression de passer plus de temps dans la maison de ses amis que dans la sienne-ce que Judy lui reprochait, d'ailleurs. C'est donc avec l'habitude marquée du propriétaire qu'elle verrouilla la porte de la salle de bain annexée à la chambre, avant de laisser couler l'eau de la baignoire.

Sa tête tournait, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de se rappeler des souvenirs en bribe de la soirée d'hier. Apparemment, c'était encore une de ces nuits jetées dans le noir. Rien. Rien du tout qu'un léger mal de crâne et les choses qui s'agitaient devant elle.  
Elle plongea son corps dans l'eau chaude, agrippa l'un des dix-huit gels douches différents qu'utilisaient Rachel au hasard, et se frictionna paresseusement la peau avec. Elle ne s'était pas douchée depuis quelques jours, et ce furent des particules de crasses qu'elle vit flotter quelques instants à la surface avant de se jeter hâtivement dans la bonde. Elle passa le jet sur ses cheveux, sur son dos, ses yeux, effaçant saleté, transpiration, maquillage. Elle contempla le plafond lumineux de la salle de bain de Rachel.

Elle se leva. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir en pieds, dans un coin de la pièce. Au paravant, Quinn Fabray aurait noté une peau terne et diaphane, cadavérique presque, marquée de bleus de provenances inconnues, des cheveux criards et trempés, des pommettes tombantes, des cernes violets, une maigreur un peu trop prononcée, des côtes apparentes. C'est ce qu'aurait vu l'ancienne Quinn Fabray, celle qui prétendait être amoureuse de Finn Hudson pour accéder au prestigieux titre de reine de promo.

Quinn Fabray telle qu'elle était ne voyait qu'une silhouette blanche parsemée de brûlures de clopes surmontée d'un nid d'oiseau qui avait eu le goût étrange d'être rose.

Elle soupira. Elle fouilla dans la corbeille de linge propre, trouva une culotte bleue qu'elle enfila, avant de remettre son jean sale et son sweat limé. Elle mit ses baskets sans chaussettes, passa sans application un trait d'eye-liner sur ses deux paupières et se répéta, comme tous les matins, qu'elle ressemblait au bordel qu'elle était. Et ça lui allait, pour le moment.

Quinn sortit de la salle de bain. Rachel était toujours endormie. Elle était belle, tellement belle. Q soupira. Elle ouvrit la porte, descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

La vision qu'offrait le salon était aussi touchante qu'hilarante. Finn et Puck étaient bien trop imposants pour le canapé où ils avaient choisi de dormir, ils étaient encastrés l'un dans l'autres comme deux cuillères et leurs jambes dépassaient de partout, entremêlée si bien qu'il était impossible de dire ce qui appartenait à qui. Kurt occupait le deuxième fauteuil, et Quinn se demanda comment il faisait pour avoir l'air si méprisant et sarcastique, magnifique de hauteur, même les yeux fermés sur sa gueule d'ange.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et elle y trouva ce qu'elle pensait. Le cadavre de Brittany et Santana, endormie collées l'une à l'autre, un sourire sur leur visage dont Q se refusa à penser à la signification. _Sérieusement?Elles ont fait ça? Parterre? _

Elle ouvrit le frigo, et se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle le posa dans l'évier.

Elle sortit de la cuisine par la baie vitrée. Le vélo de Rachel était sur la terrasse, parfaitement entretenu, fraîchement repeint, la sonnette et le petit panier, les raisons pour lesquelles on pouvait tomber amoureuse de Rachel incluant le fait qu'elle se déplace dans le quartier sur un vélo fraîchement repeint avec une sonnette et un petit panier.

Elle l'enfourcha et commença à pédaler, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles.

_New York I love you, but you're bringing me down_

C'était calme. Doux, et calme.

_New York I love you, but you're always bringing me down_

_New York you're safer, but you're wasting my time _

_Our records all show_

_You are filthy but fine_

_But they shuttered your stores_

_When you opened the doors_

_To the cops who were bored_

_Once they'd run out of crime_

C'était de plus en plus rare. Le vent, le soleil, et Quinn se sentait bien. Vraiment bien.

_New York, you're perfect_

_Don't please don't change a thing_

Elle voulait juste écouter cette chanson et penser à Rachel. A Kurt. Puck. Finn. Brittany, et Santana, et c'était un jour où tout sonnait bien.

_In the neighborhood bars, _

_I'd once dreamt I would drink_

_New York I love you_

_But you're freaking me out_

Elle pédala un peu plus vite que nécessaire dans les virages, aimant l'idée de défier paresseusement le danger. Elle fonça dans les descentes, fonça dans les montées, fonça sur le plat. Elle laissa le vent posséder ses cheveux roses, elle roula sur quelques plans de géranium, et rit à gorge déployée, délaissant la route des yeux, quand une vieille lui hurla des insultes d'une autre époque.

_There's a ton of twist_

_But we're fresh out of shout_

_Like a death in the hall_

_That you hear through your wall_

_ New York I love you_

_But you're freaking me out_

Elle ferma les yeux.

_New York I love you but you're bringing me down_

Elle rentrait chez elle.

Le vélo s'engouffra derrière son portail, elle pédala quelques instants dans le vaste jardin des Fabray. Puis elle le déposa délicatement contre le mur, avant d'ouvrir la porte du salon. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Echapper aux remarques acerbes de...

-Où tu étais?

Elle soupira.

-Chez Rachel.

-Tu ne m'avais rien dit. Et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

-Il est déchargé. Et je te l'avais dit. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, c'est tout.

Judy avait l'air désespéré. Ses yeux roulèrent une bonne dizaine de fois dans ses orbites.

-Tout s'est bien passé, chérie?

-Oui.

Judy la dévisagea.

Elle s'était faite à l'idée que sa fille n'était chez elle que de passage. Elle s'était faite à la couleur des cheveux de Quinn, à ses piercings, elle s'était habituée à son regard perdu et à sa négligence. Quinn n'était pas la petite fille blonde des photos accrochée par des magnets sur le frigidaire. Quinn était cette fille, devant elle, qui n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Et rien ne servait plus à rien. Elle voulait juste s'assurer que Q allait bien. De temps en temps.

-Le rendez-vous est à quatre heures, lui dit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Ce n'est pas négociable, Q.

Quinn mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Sans rien répondre, elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et se jeta sur son lit.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur un livre, ou même un film.

Mais elle pouvait passer toute la journée à regarder le plafond et à penser à Rachel.

* * *

Brittany sentit le carrelage froid plaqué contre ses joues, et les mains chaudes de Santana qui enserraient sa taille.

Elle sentit ses lèvres dans son cou, frissonna lorsqu'elles se mirent à bouger.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait rester comme ça? Toi et moi. Pour toujours, sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

La blonde eut un sourire.

-Non, elle répondit. Ca finirait par poser des problèmes techniques. On ne sentirait plus aussi bons, toi et moi, après une éternité sur le carrelage.

Santana serra un peu plus Brittany contre elle, encastrant ses hanches dans les siennes. Brittany pouvait sentir sa poitrine dans son dos, et Santana pouvait enfouir son visage dans sa nuque.

-Non. Une éternité, ça me paraît correct.

Elle pressa son nez contre la peau blanche de la blonde.

-Et puis, Britt, sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne sens pas vraiment bon, là, maintenant.

Brittany se retourna pour faire face au visage semi-éveillé de Santana.

-Tu veux un jus d'orange?

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton parfaitement sérieux mais Santana fit le signe de la négation. Elle laissa le bout de ses doigts s'aventurer sur les épaules dénudées de Brittany, puis sur sa poitrine, son ventre, s'attardant longuement sur ses hanches, écartant le marcel bleu de la jeune fille, foutu marcel bleu, foutus vêtements, foutues peaux qui les empêchaient de n'être qu'une pour toute la matinée ou pour l'éternité.

Brittany souriait. Les mains de Santana picotaient, et traçaient sur son corps comme des chemins étoilés.

Elle posa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de la brune, y planta une nuée de baisers, mordilla ses épaules, essayant de sentir le sang de Santana, les pulsations cardiaques de Santana.

Sans délaisser son corps, San pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Brittany, tout doucement, avant de planter ses dents dans ses lèvres pour les entrouvrir. Brittany plaça une main sur le creux du dos de la brune, une autre dans ses cheveux noirs, et elle l'embrassait, encore et toujours, et il y avait cette chanson dans sa tête et cette fille dans ses bras. Et Brittany avait une conception nouvelle de l'éternité-c'était peut-être trop court.

"Les filles, vous vous rappelez quand on avait dit_ pas de sexe devant le Puckerman_? Est-ce que c'est toujours valable ou est-ce que je dois vous prévenir avant que Lopez ne finisse à poils?

Santana grogna d'agacement. A contre-coeur, elle se leva, aidant Brittany à faire de même. Elle secoua ses cheveux, et étira ses jambes en les posant une après l'autre sur le plan de travail des Berry. Elle jeta un regard noir à Puck. Lequel sortait du frigo une bouteille de jus d'orange, trois verres, et en servit à tous les présents.

-Kurt dort encore?

Puck hocha affirmativement de la tête.

-Finn est allé se doucher. Kurt dort.

-Réveille-le, bordel! Il doit rentrer chez son père avant midi.

Puck eut un léger rire.

-Tu verrais sa gueule. Il a besoin de dormir, Santana. J'ai pas l'impression qu'il le fasse très souvent.

Il s'assit sur le plan de travail.

-Son père m'a dit qu'il était sorti, hier après-midi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

-Sebastian, lâcha Brittany.

-Sebastian, acquiesça-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On laisse Kurt faire ce qu'il veut de sa queue, dit juste Santana. On ramassera les morceaux après.

Puck avait vraiment l'air triste, remarquait Brittany. C'était souvent comme ça quand il parlait de Kurt ou de Quinn, parce qu'ils avaient souvent l'air tristes, eux aussi. Et que Puck était juste un bon ami, qui s'inquiétait de combien d'heures ils dormaient, et de combien de cigarettes ils fumaient, et s'ils étaient contents, et s'ils avaient réussi leurs examens. Puck était juste ce mec cool, et Brittany l'aimait beaucoup pour toutes ces raisons.

-Vous allez ramasser des morceaux de ma queue? Prononça la voix ensommeillée de Kurt. Dites-moi que je décuve.

-Tu décuves, affirma Brittany. Jus d'orange?

-Café noir.

Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué, c'était vrai. Comme si son visage avait été passé à la machine à laver, et que les couleurs avaient déteint.

Kurt pointa du doigt une marque violette dans son cou.

-Peut-on me renseigner sur l'identité de celui qui m'a fait ça? Santana Lopez, tu m'as confondue avec Pierce?

-Ce petit Blaine y serait pour quelque chose? Proposa Santana.

Kurt se laissa tomber sur l'une des quatre chaises hautes de la table de Hiram et Leroy.

-Blaine, répéta-t-il. Le gars d'hier, c'est ça. Il s'appelait Blaine.

Puis, il regarda son public avant de demander gravement:

-J'ai couché avec lui?

-Non, répondit Puck. Ca, c'était dans tes rêves, juste après.

Kurt poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

-Désolé. L'habitude.

Kurt sortit son portable de la poche de son jean. Il le regarda, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Je dois rentrer.

-C'est qui? Demanda Brittany.

-Mon père.

Santana avait, entre autre, le don de savoir si ses amis mentaient. Kurt affichait peut-être un visage froid et un masque impénétrable, mais elle était Santana _Snixx_ Lopez, et rien ne lui échappait.

-T'es une fille facile, soupira-t-elle à son intention. Une putain de pétasse, Kurt Hummel. Tu vas nous laisser pour Smythe? _Encore_?

-Ta gueule, lui dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Les trois personnes restant dans la cuisine se regardèrent, interloquées et agacées. Ils poussèrent un soupir simultané.

-Sebastian Smythe. Un jour, je tuerai ce gars, conclut Puck.

Santana et Brittany hochèrent la tête.

-Un toast?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Il avait à peine eu le temps de passer chez lui, de dire salut à son père et de prendre l'argent.

Kurt était nerveux. Il l'était chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans cette rue. Une sensation de froid s'emparait de lui, et il avait peur, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait. Même pas à lui même.

Le voilà. Dylan. _Evidemment. _Kurt se permit un petit ricannement intérieur en le voyant.

"Hummel?

Son ton n'avait rien d'amusé ou de joueur. Pas ici. Pas dans cette rue.

-Hawthrone, dit-il simplement.

-La dose habituelle?

Kurt hocha la tête.

-Alors, ces conneries comme quoi tu devais te reprendre? Je savais que Smythe racontait de la merde.

Kurt grinça des dents. C'est exact. Mais il attendait ça depuis des semaines. Depuis la fin de l'été, et son dernier trip, en réalité.

-T'es pas là pour me juger sur ma déchéance sociale, H. T'es en mauvaise position. Vraiment.

Ledit Hawthrone sourit avant de lui tendre le petit sachet transparent. Kurt frémit. _Bon sang_.

Kurt saisit le sachet. Il tendit la liasse de billet à H. Lequel eut un léger rire.

-Je sais même pas où tu trouves tout ce fric.

-Je bosse dans un bar, dit Kurt. Enfin, j'y ai bossé tout l'été.

Dylan Hawthrone eut cette petite mimique, indiquant qu'il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la réponse de son interlocuteur.

-Dilue-le bien, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Kurt se contenta de ça, Dylan n'étant pas du genre bavard, et lui n'étant pas du genre à avoir envie de bavarder avec Dylan. Il s'éloigna doucement. Ce petit sachet était si léger, et pourtant, quand il était dans sa poche, Kurt se sentait beaucoup plus lourd.

-Eh, Kurt...

Il se retourna.

-Fais gaffe, quand même. "

Il hocha la tête sans conviction.

Et sortit de cette foutue ruelle.

* * *

Quinn sourit quand elle vit Blaine sortir du cabinet de psy. Leurs rendez-vous étaient synchronisés, et celui du garçon était toujours avant le sien. Mais elle arrivait volontairement systématiquement en retard, et elle n'avait pas le plaisir de le croiser.

"Anderson.

Il se retourna, et eut l'air vraiment surpris.

-Quinn.

Elle rit.

-Pourquoi cet air interloqué?

-Tu ne me parles jamais... ici.

C'était vrai; Quinn faisait semblant de l'ignorer les rares fois où ils se pointaient en même temps dans une salle d'attente. Mais elle ne voulait pas ignorer Blaine aujourd'hui.

-Il faut une première fois à tout.

Il lui sourit. Il souriait tout le temps; et Quinn trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Elle lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il sortait de la salle d'attente.

Il la regarda, un peu plus étonné encore que les quinze secondes précédentes.

-Tu vas pas à ton rendez-vous?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je préfère crever plutôt que de me retrouver face à cette enfoirée en col roulé qui te demande d'un air suave si ta mère t'a battu récemment, répondit-elle tout naturellement.

-Moi, je l'aime bien.

-Tu aimes bien tout le monde.

Blaine ne corrigea pas; c'était vrai. Il était incapable d'avoir de mauvaises pensées envers quelqu'un. Ca lui donnait un certain aspect bisounours un peu ridicule, mais Q trouvait ça adorable.

Ils étaient devant le bâtiment, à présent, et Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Ma mère... Elle vient toujours me chercher, à la fin, dit-il.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir honte ou quoi. En soi, il n'avait pas du tout honte de sa mère. Mais peut-être que Quinn le trouverait gamin ou un truc du genre. Au contraire, elle eut un grand sourire.

-Cool. Tu me montreras ta maison.

Blaine sourit, et comme à son habitude, sa mère ne se fit pas attendre.

_"Eeeeet_ la jolie blonde, c'est Rachel? Demanda-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

En la regardant, Quinn comprit d'où venait le perpétuel halo de bonne humeur de son fils. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Maman, Quinn. Quinn, Ella Anderson.

Il ouvrit la porte à Quinn, parce que, s'il ne le faisait pas, il aurait sûrement eu droit à une remarque de sa mère. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur le siège passager.

-Quinn, est-ce que tu pourrais te présenter? Demanda Ella en démarrant la voiture. Nom, âge, lycée, relation avec mon fils. Blaine n'est pas très bavard.

Quinn eut un rire.

-Quinn Fabray, 17 ans, une amie de Blaine.

Ella foudroya Blaine du regard, comme si elle lui en voulait de lui avoir caché l'existence d'une si jolie fille dans son lycée.

-Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part, Quinn?

-Pas nécessairement, dit-elle. Je vais là où vous allez.

-Tu es la bienvenue à la maison, commenta Ella.

Blaine pouvait voir dans ses yeux combien sa mère exultait qu'il ramène une amie chez lui. Il était presque carrément sûr qu'elle pourrait le pousser à dormir dans son lit, et guetter toute la nuit derrière la porte pour voir s'ils s'envoyaient en l'air. C'était sa mère, après tout.

Quinn s'étonnait du peu de question que se posait la mère de Blaine. Mais après tout, c'était la mère de Blaine.

Elle fut tout de même un peu plus étonnée quand elle se mit à hurler sur le Katy Perry qui passait à la radio. Et elle sourit à Blaine dans le rétroviseur.

Et Blaine était content de la voir sourire.

Et quand ils descendirent de la voiture, il fut content de lui ouvrir la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Blaine. Tu veux...

Il chercha dans son esprit une activité intéressante à proposer à la jeune fille. Ordinairement, quand il était seul, soit il lisait, soit il regardait les gosses, soit il faisait ses devoirs, soit il se tailladait les bras. Il n'était pas sûr que lui proposer ce genre de truc la mettrait en joie.

-Anderson, si je voulais jouer à Call Of Duty, je serai allée chez Puck. Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu es seul?

Il semblait hésiter.

-Et ne réponds pas que tu regardes du porno. J'ai Lopez pour ça.

Blaine rit.

-Je monte sur le toit, confessa-t-il.

Et Quinn eut l'air étrangement ravie. Elle insista pour monter sur le toit, et il l'aida à passer sur le velux, et à s'asseoir au sommet, sur un appui un peu bancal d'où ils dominaient la rue.

Il y eut un silence parce que Quinn allumait sa cigarette, et que Blaine la regardait, toujours fasciné par la manière dont elle allumait une cigarette, même s'il l'avait vu faire des tas de fois ces dernières semaines, et il la regarda la porter à sa bouche, et souffler d'un coup.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demanda-t-elle, réellement curieuse, et pas seulement méchante.

-Pourquoi je fais quoi?

-Pourquoi tu... Tu regardes toujours les gens comme si tu allais les bouffer, ou les dessiner.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas qu'il le faisait. Alors il ne répondit rien.

-Et pourquoi tu ne parles jamais? Demanda-t-elle. C'est vrai quoi, merde Blaine Anderson.

Elle s'allongea sur le toit, fixant le ciel qui virait au bleu foncé. N'importe quelle autre personne se serait allongé près d'elle, Blaine Anderson avait réuni ses genoux contre son torse et il les enserrait en regardant en face de lui.

-Tu ne dis jamais rien... Tu m'écoutes tout le temps parler, et tu me regardes fumer, et tu devrais définitivement parler plus, tu sais?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

Il hocha lentement la tête, toujours sans la regarder.

-Pourquoi tu vas chez le docteur Elen? Demanda-t-elle, tout doucement.

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle prit une grande inspiration sur sa clope, et elle commença:

"Moi, j'ai été enceinte, en seconde. De Puckerman. A l'époque j'étais blonde et tout. Et j'ai donné le bébé. Mon père m'a jetée dehors, et il a divorcé de ma mère. Il se tapait une autre connasse. Ensuite j'ai vécu une sorte de dépression bizarre que personne n'a remarquée. Puis j'ai commencé à boire un peu, avec Kurt, et ça allait plus, tout perdait les pédales. C'était comme si j'étais déréglée, il n'y avait plus de jours et de nuits, mais juste des moments gris et bizarres. Tu peux comprendre ça?

-C'est pour ça que tu vas chez Elen? Demanda-t-il sans répondre.

-Non. Je vais chez Elen parce que ma mère a décidé que ça n'allait plus quand je me suis teint les cheveux.

Elle eut un petit rire, parce qu'elle trouvait ça relativement ironique-mais Blaine ne riait pas. Il la regardait, et il avait l'air vraiment triste pour elle. Un instant, ça lui fit comme un pincement à la poitrine, qu'il ait l'air si triste.

-Mais toi? Tu vas mieux? Il demanda sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle soupira, retournant à sa contemplation du ciel.

-Bof.

Et puis elle ajouta:

-Vérité pour vérité. Pourquoi tu vas chez Elen?

-Mes parents s'inquiétaient pour moi. Parce que je n'avais pas d'amis, mentit-il. A Chicago. Enfin, pas beaucoup. Sauf Mary.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait que ce n'était pas exactement ça-il avait parlé beaucoup trop vite. Mais ça avait l'air beaucoup à dire, pour lui.

-Et qui était Mary? Ta copine?

-Non. C'était ma meilleure amie.

-Est-ce que tu as gardé contact avec elle?

-Non, il dit.

-Pourquoi?

Il détourna les yeux.

-Elle a déménagé.

-Elle te manque?

-Ouais.

Quinn haussa les épaules.

-Comment elle était?

Elle ne vit pas le visage de Blaine, quand il dut dire ça. Il s'appliquait à le lui cacher.

-Elle était jolie, drôle, et exceptionnelle. Mais elle était tout le temps triste, et elle ne savait pas qu'elle était jolie, ou drôle, ou exceptionnelle. Elle jouait au basket et aux cartes. Et, elle mangeait pas grand chose, à part des yaourts sans sucre un peu dégueulasses.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre, parce que Blaine lui cachait vraiment son visage maintenant et elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Ca a l'air d'être une chouette fille.

-Ouais. C'était la meilleure de toutes.

Elle se releva, pour que son épaule touche celle de Blaine. Il avait l'air d'aimer vraiment cette fille, et ça la rendait triste-parce qu'il ne la voyait plus. Et qu'il y avait comme un truc qui s'éteignait dans ses yeux quand il en parlait-et c'était triste. Elle le regardait, et d'un coup, elle se rendit compte qu'il était beau. Et qu'il avait des yeux verts-et encore une fois, ses yeux étaient un peu tristes.

-Tu lui ressembles vraiment, il dit.

Quinn le regardait vraiment dans les yeux. Blaine ne savait pas s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal ou quoi.

-A Mary, je veux dire.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Elles étaient aussi douces que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu, et ce n'était pas désagréable.

Il se recula précipitamment.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air désolée.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air plutôt perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, B?

Il ne répondit pas-elle commençait à comprendre qu'il ne répondait jamais.

-Je suis désolée, est-ce que... T'avais déjà embrassé une fille avant...?

Il hocha la tête en affirmation.

-C'était Mary?

Il fit un signe négatif.

-C'était qui?

Nouveau silence.

-Blaine, je suis désolée, je savais pas que c'était la première fois. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Pardon. Pardon, vraiment, je...

-Ecoute, t'excuses pas, d'accord? Je me remettrai de l'horrible affront que constitue être embrassé par la plus jolie fille du lycée. Vraiment, je m'en sortirai.

Elle lui sourit.

-Je recommencerai plus. Plus jamais.

Il lui sourit.

Elle lui passa sa clope.

Il tira dessus et s'étouffa.

-Ca aussi, c'était la première fois, dit-il en pointant la cigarette.

-Il faut une première fois à tout, répondit-elle encore une fois.

Il laissa passer un silence avant de se tourner vers Quinn une nouvelle fois.

-J'étais un peu dépressif quand j'habitais à Chicago. J'avais des amis, mais je les aimais pas vraiment, à part Mary évidemment. J'ai aucune raison plausible pour ce que j'ai fait, parce que j'avais des bonnes notes, et personne m'emmerdait, et j'avais une amie, mais j'ai essayé de me suicider, en juin. Je crois que je ne voulais pas vraiment mourir, juste dormir, mais le fait est que je me suis retrouvé à l'hosto. Du coup ma mère a insisté pour qu'on déménage, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi, et puis elle a aussi voulu que je commence à voir un psy, et tout, et maintenant elle insiste aussi pour que j'aille aux fêtes, comme la fête de Rachel qui était géniale, et je... Je crois que c'est tout.

Il scruta la réaction de Quinn, cherchant dans son visage un truc qui ressemblerait à du dégoût ou de l'incompréhension. Mais Quinn hochait juste la tête en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses? Demanda-t-il après quelque secondes, paralysé à l'idée qu'elle puisse être gênée ou quoi. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait posé la question en premier lieu et...

-Je pense à rien. Tu veux écouter un truc avec moi?

Il opina, et elle sortit son Ipod de sa poche . Elle planta l'écouteur droit dans l'oreille de Blaine, d'autorité, et elle appuya sur quelques boutons avant que la voix cassée du chanteur ne résonne dans leurs oreilles.

_New York I love you _

_But you're bringing me down_

-Des fois, avoua-t-il d'un coup, y a des gamins qui viennent jouer dans la rue, et je les regarde. Je peux les regarder pendant deux heures. Même plus. Est-ce que c'est bizarre?

Quinn lui sourit. Elle ne répondit pas.

_New York I love you _

_But you're bringing me down_

Il ne dit rien de plus.

Il écoutait la chanson.

Il regardait la rue-déserte, cette fois.

C'était une journée étrange.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonjour! **

**au menu vous avez un peu de Klaine, un peu de Puck, un peu de discours de Santana**

**J'ai été un peu plus rapide que d'habitude (envoyez moi des fleurs!). **

**j'espère que vous aimerez, merci de votre lecture ;)**

**(eeeeeeeeeeet je prends un air vaguement rappeur pour vous dire: "wesh lâchez les reviews")**

* * *

"Elliot, je...

Il leva un sourcil. Les yeux de la fille était bruns et ses cheveux étaient vraisemblablement teints en roux-les racines avaient recommencé à tirer vers le brun. Elle avait un nez un peu long et des lèvres très fines. Elle était vachement jolie. Ca n'était certainement pas rentré dans ses critères quand il s'était retrouvé dans son lit la nuit d'avant-n'importe qui aurait convenu, à vrai dire-mais il était content d'avoir couché avec une jolie fille.

-T'inquiètes, amour. Je ne fais pas dans le durable non plus.

Il lui accorda un clin d'oeil, sauta du lit et saisit son jean, qui traînait dans un coin.

La fille s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, gardant un drap pour cacher sa poitrine. Un sourire était étalé sur son visage._ Jolie_, confirma Puck.

-Alors c'est cool, dit-elle. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois parti, quand je me réveillerai, en fait, et...

-J'étais crevé. Désolé. Regarde-moi._ Pfiou_. Je pars. Dans quelques secondes, je ne serai qu'un lointain souvenir, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, tu pourras continuer ta vie tranquille de jolie fille dans les bars...

-J'ai bien fait de coucher avec toi.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos.

-J'ai pris mon pied, indiqua-t-elle.

Il remit son teeshirt, boucla sa ceinture.

-Mes performances sont toujours acclamées.

-Je reviendrais peut-être te voir chanter dans ce bar... dit-elle avec un sourire, les yeux fixés vers le plafond. Et je dirai à tout le monde que j'ai eu dans mon lit, et que tu m'as appelée princesse... Tu peux m'appeler princesse?

Puck eut un mouvement de recul. Il regarda la fille. Long nez, lèvres fines. Jolis yeux, teinture un peu ratée. Mais jolie.

-Non, amour, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai qu'une seule princesse.

Il était habillé, maintenant. Il la regardait, cachant son corps nu sous ses draps, ses yeux pétillants pointés vers lui, une lueur de défi tout au fond. _Vraiment jolie. _  
Et elle le toisait tout aussi fixement. Elle eut un petit rire. _Joli rire._

-Elle doit être très belle.

Puck hocha la tête. Il lui sourit, s'approcha d'elle et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-A jamais, amour. Et tu diras à tes amis... Je m'appelle Puck. Pas Elliot. _Puck._ "

Elle le regardait partir, il sentait ses yeux dans son dos, ils étaient chauds et lourds, et peut-être, dans une autre dimension, dans une autre galaxie il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle... Il se disait souvent ça avec les filles avec lesquelles il couchait. Depuis qu'il avait été engagé comme chanteur dans un bar d'une petite rue, il se disait vraiment très souvent ça.  
Il sortit de l'appartement, inspira un grand coup. Un petit coup d'air frais le fit frissonner, et il ferma le zip de son sweat gris. Pas de cours ce matin, juste lui, un café, et les souvenirs de la nuit passée.

La réalité... Il n'aimait pas ça.

Il fronça le nez, et sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

_**2 nouveaux messages-Q**_

_8:10**.où t'es? c'est emmerdant le sport sans toi!**_

_10:30.**Noah Puckerman si tu pointes pas ton énorme cul au lycée McKinley je te jure je vends ton âme au diable contre deux paquets de biscuits, pas moyen que je sois seule en littérature, enfoiré!****  
**_

Il sourit.

_11:23.** J'arrive, princesse. **_

* * *

"Brittany S. Pierce, vous appelez_ ça_ une rédaction?

Cette enfoirée de Mrs. Evelyn. Une pute intersidérale. Une connasse dans toute sa splendeur. Une gouine refoulée qui se cachait derrière un mari brutal. Une vieille salope dont la quarantaine grisonnante n'arrêtait pas les quelques boutons gras de l'acné de se poser sur un front blanc et luisant. Une...

-Avez vous au moins pris connaissance du sujet, mademoiselle Pierce?

Santana était coupée dans sa liste de qualificatifs par la voix stridente de cette pauvre femme retardée, un cas sur lequel les médecins étaient toujours penchés, mais il n'y avait peut-être aucun espoir, finalement .Brittany avait les yeux grand ouvert, et n'avait pas l'air étonné pour le moins du monde que son devoir soit ainsi rejeté et qu'elle soit, encore une fois, copieusement humiliée par par sa prof de littérature.

-Le sujet était "racontez un évènement qui vous a rendu heureux", répondit-elle d'un ton détaché qui poussait l'admiration de Santana (elle avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge à cette râclure).

-Vous étiez complètement hors-sujet, lâcha Evelyn avec une grimace en coin. Je vous ai mis 3. Parce que vous êtes mignonne.

Brittany hocha la tête en recevant son sujet. Il était assez long, et il était clair qu'elle s'y était appliquée. Santana posa une main sur son genou. Comme elle connaissait Brittany par coeur, elle savait qu'il y avait une boule dans sa gorge et qu'elle avait un petit peu envie de pleurer-mais qu'elle ne le ferait pas, parce que Brittany s'était promis de ne pas pleurer devant Santana, sauf pour la fin des films Disney.

-Lopez, 12. Pas mal. Vous devriez vous exercez un peu plus sur votre syntaxe, et l'emploi des temps est un peu confus vers la fin. Mais j'ai trouvé joli que vous ayez abordé le thème de votre famille. Votre grand-mère a l'air très particulière, et méritait le paragraphe que vous lui avez accordé.

Santana prit sa copie, et elle regarda Brittany lui sourire. Elle pressa un peu plus sa main contre son genou.

La sonnerie choisit ce moment pour retentir.

Santana ramassa la rédaction que Brittany jeta à la poubelle. Elle la défroissa, et la mit dans son classeur. Elle la lirait, un de ces jours-elle était persuadée qu'elle valait au moins un 15.

* * *

"Où est-ce que étais ce matin, Noah? Je t'en voudrais pour toujours pour l'heure de maths que j'ai passée toute seule, lâcha Rachel en entortillant ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette.

-Il comblait les besoins sexuels d'une énième jeune fille sans estime de soi, pardi, répondit Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

Leur groupe était assis autour d'une table, discutant originellement de l'origine de ces spaghettis, et plus précisément de cette sauce-qui avait eu le mauvais goût de tirer vers le vert.  
Kurt repéra le garçon au gilet qui cherchait un endroit où s'asseoir, son plateau à la main.

-Hey Blaine! Vu que mes potes m'ont dit qu'on avait pas couché ensemble, c'est pas gênant si je te dis de t'asseoir à côté de moi, cria Kurt à son attention.

Une dizaine de personnes se retournèrent sur ses paroles. Le visage de Blaine se détendit et il s'approcha à une certaine rapidité de la table. Il avait l'air assez nerveux.

Kurt daigna enlever ses pieds de la chaise en plastique orange placée à côté de la sienne pour que Blaine puisse s'y installer. Ce dernier le remercia d'un regard. Aussitôt qu'il s'assit, il fut gratifié d'une boulette de viande sur le front. Il y eut comme un instant de silence durant lequel tout le monde regarda cette boulette suivre sa lente trajectoire avant de finir sur le gilet blanc cassé de Blaine.

-T'abuses, lâcha Quinn à Santana.

Santana tenait toujours sa fourchette en l'air, véritable catapulte qu'elle utilisait quand quelqu'un la dérangeait.

-C'était pour quoi? Demanda Blaine.

-Rite initiatique, expliqua-t-elle seulement.

Finn eut le culot de demander en quoi consistait le rite initiatique. Elle regarda donc l'assemblée dans les yeux avant de déclarer:

-Ce Blaine Anderson commence à traîner de plus en plus avec nous. Ce qui signifie: premièrement, il est taré. Deuxièmement, il a probablement une orientation sexuelle dérivante. Troisièmement, c'est un scientifique infiltré qui doit faire des recherches secrètes sur l'espèce de lamantin attardé unique en son genre que tu es, Finn Hudson. Quoi qu'après réflexion, je ne pense pas que tu sois unique, je pense qu'il y a des dizaines de lamantins attardés comme toi.

-T'es chiante, lâcha Hudson comme répartie.

-Bref, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Blaine. Quelques règles. Premièrement, j'aimerai te présenter les trois putes de notre groupe, à savoir Rachel, Puck et Kurt. Si tu en as un jour marre d'être puceau, c'est vers eux qu'il faut se tourner. Nous sommes un groupe de gens très particulier puisque nous incluons une pétasse tout sourire, j'ai nommé Rachel Berry, une ancienne chrétienne-mère-adolescente qui se voue maintenant à la culture punk, Quinn Fabray, un vieux drogué homo sur la voie de la guérison, appelons le Kurt Hummel, une princesse, Brittany , et un lamantin-comme-tous-les-autres-lamantins, Finn Hudson.

Blaine remarqua qu'aucun d'entre eux ne protesta-ou même n'eut l'air surpris. Les longues tirades de Santana était leur labeur quotidienne.

-Je n'ai pas encore vraiment choisi quel stéréotype tu serais mais je penche pour jouet sexuel passif de Kurt Hummel. Si bien évidemment mon point 2 sur ta sexualité est exact. Mais tu portes un gilet, alors... Enfin bref. Cette boulette de viande signifie que je t'autorise à rentrer officiellement dans notre groupe. Et sois bien heureux que je ne te fasse pas fumer le joint du rite initiatique de Puck-parce qu'il était vraiment, vraiment gros.

-Amen, lâcha Puck.

-Amen, répondit Kurt.

-Amen, dit Finn.

-Amen, rétorqua Brittany.

-Ta gueule Santana, dit Quinn.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Blaine maintenant. Lequel avait l'air assez perturbé par ce qui se passait.

Finn lui donnait une tape vigoureuse sur l'épaule.

-T'inquiète pas, Blaine, dit Brittany. Tout ira bien. En fait, on est normaux.

-Si tu te protèges contre les MST, rajouta Santana.

-Je me demande avec qui tu coucheras en premier, B, dit Puck.

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'est assis? Fit remarquer Kurt.

-C'est toi l'ancienne victime de traumatisme scolaire, à toi de l'aider.

Kurt eut un long rire.

Blaine les regardait, un à un. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de ces gens, à part que c'était des gens cools. Et qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi dire à son psy à propos d'eux-vraiment, c'était compliqué, comme sujet.

* * *

"T'inquiète pas pour Santana. En vrai, c'est une chouette fille.

Blaine était assis sur le couvercle des chiottes, un teeshirt noir sur le dos. Kurt était au lavabo, et astiquait tant bien que mal le reste de sauce verdâtre qui maculait le gilet de ce dernier.

-Elle aime juste... Tu sais. Envoyer des boulettes de viande sur les gens et faire de longs discours où elle me traite de pétasse une ou deux fois.

Il eut un rire.  
Blaine et Kurt étaient les deux seuls à avoir une pause dans leur emploi du temps-et Blaine était content de pouvoir rester avec Kurt. Il aurait évidemment tout autant apprécié être avec Quinn, ou Puck, ou Birttany, ou Finn. En fait, ne l'inquiétaient vraiment que la compagnie de Rachel et Santana-qui étaient toutes les deux un peu hystériques.

-Et entre nous, tu devrais garder un peu de cette sauce, et l'envoyer à un labo, la faire analyser...

Kurt frottait le tissu avec ses mains. Un gilet de marque, sa mère avait dû le payer cher. Il fit couler l'eau dessus et continua de frotter.

-Mon teeshirt est foutu aussi, fit remarquer Blaine.

Kurt se retourna. Blaine Anderson avait choisi d'enlever son teeshirt pour le nettoyer aussi. Kurt s'autorisa à mater, juste pour deux ou trois secondes. Blaine était atrocement bien foutu pour un gars aussi timide. Il avait des muscles longs, nerveux, et sa peau était légèrement tannée, ses épaules dessinées, larges mais rondes. Kurt soupira, et eut un rire agacé.

-Je suis gay, Anderson.

Blaine le regarda. Il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

-C'est pas que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge et qui a une queue. Mais là ça ressemble au début d'un mauvais porno.

Son interlocuteur rougit dès qu'il eut prononcé le dernier mot.

-Pardon, je voulais pas, je...

-Si Lopez voyait ça, tu pourrais dire _hasta la vista bye-bye_ à ta réputation. Genre. Vraiment.

Blaine remit son teeshirt-bien qu'il fusse déjà mouillé. Kurt soupira.

-Dommage. Vraiment canon, Anderson. Foutument canon, même.

Blaine ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Kurt d'un air interloqué. _Canon? _

-Attends, c'est vrai ce que dit Lopez? T'es homo toi aussi?

Aucune réponse.

-Même moi je suis lassé, je peux plus fantasmer sur un mec hétéro dans ce monde. Ils sont tous homos! _Tous!_

-Je suis pas homo.

-Tu rougis, Blaine Anderson! Tu rougis! Tu veux savoir si tu es vraiment homo?

Kurt avait délaissé le gilet, et laissé l'eau du robinet couler dessus. Blaine trouvait que la tournure que les évènements prenaient était un peu étrange, et... est-ce que Kurt l'avait réellement qualifié de canon? Hummel avait un sourire sur son visage, il était... Dangereux. Oui voilà, c'était un sourire dangereux.

-Je suis pas homo, répéta-t-il.

-Déjà eu une copine?

-Je...non.

-Déjà embrassé une fille?

-Oui.

Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux lèvres de Quinn sur les siennes. Ses joues s'embrasèrent rien qu'à cette pensée. Quinn ne l'avait pas mentionné depuis.

-Déjà couché avec une fille?

Blaine baissa la tête.

-Non.

-Déjà été amoureux?

Blaine fouilla dans sa mémoire, chercha un souvenir de béguin, même un tout petit regard qui l'aurait fait rougir, n'importe quoi...

-En cinquième, Melissa Stark, dit-il fièrement, annonçant comme la preuve de son hétérosexualité.

Un rire sortit de la bouche de Kurt.

-Laisse moi rire. En cinquième, je sortais avec Helen Porter. J'ai même touché ses seins. Tu te rends compte? _Moi_! _Des seins!_

Blaine croisa ses bras autour de son torse. Kurt adopta la même position, en face de lui, et le toisa d'un regard de défi. Après un silence, il lâcha:

-Embrasse-moi.

Les jambes de Blaine faillirent se dérober sous lui-merci Dieu, elles ne le firent pas.

-Embrasse-moi, répéta Kurt. Je m'impatiente.

Blaine ne pouvait pas bouger. Ou même réfléchir. Ou même respirer.

Kurt laissa ce qui lui sembla un délai assez long avant de décroiser ses bras et de soupirer.

-Blaine Anderson, félicitations. Tu viens de réussir le test.

Blaine se permit une inspiration.

-Tu es tellement homo que ça me fait mal. A vrai dire, tu es plus homo que moi ou Santana Lopez. Tu es plus homo que ces gars dans _Queer As Folk_.

-Je...

Kurt lui accorda une tape sur l'épaule.

-T'inquiète. On se remet de ce genre de choses. Heureusement que je te l'ai dit, avec tes jolis yeux t'aurais presque pu te faire une fille.

Comme Blaine n'eut aucune réaction, Kurt continua:

-Quel gâchis.

Et comme Blaine n'eut aucune réaction il rajouta:

-Verts, tes yeux. Ils sont verts.

Leur proximité était presque gênante. Kurt le savait-et trouvait ça plutôt drôle. Blaine avait vraiment l'air torturé, à cet instant. Il y avait comme une tension qui séparait leur deux corps-c'était électrique, et il paraissait dangereux de la franchir. _Gay_, pensa Kurt._ Tellement gay_.  
Il choisit de s'éloigner brusquement de lui-fini la tension. Il essora son gilet dans le lavabo, puis le lanca à Blaine. Lequel le rattrapa un peu maladroitement.

-Je cherchais leur couleur, à la soirée de samedi. Et ils sont verts. C'est cool.

Blaine hocha la tête.

-Je dirais rien, Anderson. T'inquiète. Je suis pas une telle salope. "

Et Kurt quitta la pièce.

* * *

**_Sujet: racontez un évènement qui vous a rendu heureux_**

**_Brittany , terminale 2_**

_Il faisait chaud. C'était étouffant. Le genre de chaleur qui caractérise l'été, à Lima, quand vos amis vivent à Lima Height dans des appartements tout gris. _

_Je m'allonge sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il reste glacé, quelque soit la température extérieure. _

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Britt?"_

_C'est la voix de Santana-rauque et grave, un peu, aussi. Elle peut dire des insultes mais elle peut aussi dire "qu'est-ce que tu fais, Britt" et que ça ait l'air merveilleux, comme phrase. _

_"Je survis", je réponds._

_Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, en tailleur. _

_"Faut qu'on se couche tôt, Britt. Le lycée... c'est demain". _

_Demain nous passons en seconde. Santana dit qu'il faut qu'on soit populaires, ce genre de trucs. Pour elle c'est très important alors je vais la suivre. Elle a l'air un peu anxieuse._

_"Tout ira bien, Santana"._

_"Pour de vrai?" Elle me demande_

_"Pour de vrai"_

_Elle se penche et elle m'embrasse. C'est la première fois qu'elle m'embrasse. Ses lèvres ont un goût de grenadine-elle boit tout le temps de la grenadine, l'été._

_"Tu es ma meilleure amie" elle me dit._

_"Je suis amoureuse de toi" je lui dit. _

_Elle sourit même si elle a l'air triste._

_"Il faut pas" elle répond_

_"Mais c'est le cas" _

_Elle sourit-elle a toujours l'air triste._

_"Ce n'est pas grave," je lui dis "je serai toujours amoureuse de toi, même si tu n'es pas d'accord."_

_"Pour de vrai?"_

_"Pour de vrai", je lui dis. _

* * *

**_3 nouveau message_**

**_Sebastian- 22:30 __J'ai vu Dylan. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais acheté des trucs. Kurt si c'est vrai je te bute la gueule. Et la sienne après. _**

**_Sebastian- 22:31 Tu fais toujours tout foirer. T'es con! Arrête avec ces conneries ou je te préviens j'appelle ton père. _**

**_Sebastian- 22:33 T'es con._**

* * *

Il est 18heures, et Brittany va à l'entraînement de Cheerios.

Comme tous les lundi à 18 heures elle a mis son uniforme, et elle s'est fait une queue de cheval très haute.

Comme tous les lundi à 18 heures elle a hâte de retrouver Santana, et Kitty, et les autres filles des Cheerios. Même son entraîneuse tyrannique, Sue Sylvester, lui manque un peu. Brittany aime faire partie des cheerleaders. Elle les a rejoint parce que Santana voulait être populaire, mais ensuite, elle a continué parce qu'elle aimait danser. Mieux: qu'elle était _douée_ pour danser. Brittany ne se sentait pas vraiment douée pour grand chose, alors elle était très contente que danser fasse partie de ses qualités.

Comme tous les lundi à 18 heures elle se rendit dans les vestiaires pour récupérer ses baskets d'entraînement.

Elle ouvrit la porte des vestiaires.

Une ou deux fille l'y attendait. Il y avait par exemple Savanah et Laurie. Brittany leur sourit et leur fit un signe de la main.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son casier.

Parce que contrairement au reste de ses lundi, 18 heures, Savanah et Laurie ne se contentèrent pas de lui rendre son bonjour, et la main de Savanah aggripa sa queue de cheval haute.

Elle essaya de se dégager-sans succès. Savanah lui tirait les cheveux, et elle lui tordait le bras, derrière son dos. Et Brittany ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ou pourquoi Savanah lui faisait ça. Savanah était une jolie fille, très gentille, qui avait partagé son coca avec elle la dernière fois.

Laurie se plaça devant Brittany. Laurie était un peu moins jolie que Savanah mais quand même très jolie. Peut-être le serait-elle plus si elle arrêtait de mettre tout ce maquillage. Santana disait qu'elle ressemblait à une pute, mais Brittany était juste triste pour elle parce que peut-être Laurie pensait qu'elle ne serait pas jolie sans tout ce maquillage.

"Alors écoute-moi bien, sale gouine...

Ah, c'était pour ça... Brittany comprenait, maintenant.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser nous mater les seins dans les vestiaires, tu te trompes. Tout le monde sait que tu t'envoies en l'air avec Santana, et tu sais très bien que ça pouvait pas se passer comme ça. On vous a vues, l'autre jour, avec Savanah. Tu vas te faire expulser, Brittany . Il est pas question que tu continues à te doigter sur nous quand tu rentres chez toi à la maison, c'est clair?

Elle regarda Brittany et puis regarda Savanah. Et Savanah poussa Brittany parterre, en pressant son genoux contre le dos de la blonde. Brittany ne réagit pas. Elle savait ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Ou à faire quoi que ce soit.

Quand Laurie lui cracha au visage, elle ne réagit pas. Quand Savanah lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, elle ne réagit pas. Puis quand elle sentit la main de Savanah retrouver sa queue de cheval, et la forcer à se relever, elle ne réagit pas. Quand elle reçut la droite de Laurie dans le nez, elle ne réagit pas. Quand elle sentit les coups de poings abonder autour d'elle, sur elle, sur son visage, ses épaules, son ventre, elle ne réagit pas. Quand Savanah l'insulta encore, elle ne dit rien à Savanah, et quand Laurie lui dit encore à quel point elle était _une sale putain de gouine_, elle ne réagit pas.

-T'as juste besoin de te prendre une bite, dit Laurie pendant que Savanah lui arrachait les cheveux. Tu serais guérie, après.

Brittany ne réagit pas.

Brittany ne réagit pas.

Brittany tombe parterre.

Elle ne réagit pas.

-Une fois que tu seras guérie, peut-être tu pourras revenir parmi les Cheerios. Fais passer le mot à Santana.".

Brittany ne réagit pas.

Elle attend que Savanah et Laurie soit partie. Elle est toujours parterre. Le sol des vestiaires est glacé comme celui de la salle de bain de Santana.

Son portable est tombé au sol pendant que ses coéquipières la frappait, et son écran est pété. Il ne se rallume plus.

Elle porte une main à son visage, et sous ses doigts il n'y a plus son visage mais quelque chose de douloureux et vide.

Son nez saigne beaucoup.

Elle se relève.

Elle s'assoit sur l'un des bancs du vestiaire.

Elle est triste parce que Laurie et Savanah ne sont pas amoureuse comme elle est amoureuse de Santana, et peut-être ne le seraient-elle jamais.

Elle est triste parce que Laurie avait toujours beaucoup de maquillage et que, peut-être, elle pense qu'elle n'est pas jolie sans.

Elle est triste parce que Laurie et Savanah l'ont vraiment frappée fort et que son visage tangue, tangue...

Elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues- en tout cas, elle a vraiment très mal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un chapitre qui a été un peu compliqué à écrire... vous comprendrez pourquoi !**

**Vos reviews me font tellement chaud au coeur, merci! et surtout: continuez!  
J'ai été vachement rapide pour le coup, je suis assez fière.  
J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, même si je pense qu'il est aussi casse-gueule à lire qu'à écrire. **

**bonne lecture, laissez moi vos impressions ;)**

* * *

Ses lèvres contre son cou.  
Ses hanches encastrées dans les siennes.  
Ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire, aucun choix.  
Il n'y a _jamais_ aucune échappatoire avec lui.

"_Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça_... Il essaie de murmurer.  
Alors la course des lèvres de Sebastian s'arrête sur ses épaules, et il relève son visage, et il est si prêt du sien, si prêt...  
Ses yeux sont verts, tirant légèrement sur le marron. Ses sourcils sont longs et fins, déployant des millions d'expressions différentes. Ses lèvres sont effilées, comme des lames de rasoir, ses dents sont droites, et pointues, laissant sur sa peau blanche des petites marques-beaucoup de petites marques.  
-Je ne te demande pas si j'en ai le droit... Juste la permission...  
Sa voix est grave, et rauque, et il le regarde, pupilles dans pupilles, et tout le corps de Kurt s'embrase.  
-Tu fais chier. Vraiment, tu fais chier.  
Et Sebastian sourit-parce qu'il sait que c'est une réponse à sa question.  
-_Bonne réponse. _  
Ses lèvres viennent s'écraser sur celles de Kurt. Et dès que les canines de Sebastian se mettent, machinalement, à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de son ami, il sent les résistances de Kurt voler en éclat.  
Kurt pousse les épaules de Sebastian. Lequel, surpris par cet élan, recule de quelques pas. Kurt le regarde droit dans les yeux-et ses yeux ne sont plus bleus, ils sont noirs.

Kurt n'a pas le temps de se demander comment il en est arrivé là. Sebastian savait que Burt n'était pas à la maison. Sebastian savait que Kurt ne lui résistait jamais. Sebastian était un beau salop. Et comme d'habitude, il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réfléchir.

Il le pousse sur le lit, et reste accroché à lui durant leur chute. Sebastian se mord les lèvres, et dans ses yeux, on peut lire à quel point le challenge lui plaît.  
Kurt déboutonne sa chemise, mordant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvre, redécouvrant la saveur de cette peau, cigarette et citron, et parfum coûteux.  
Il déboutonne aussi son pantalon, le faisant glisser sur ses jambes sans aucune douceur, manquant de le déchirer à plusieurs fois.

La suite constitue une succession de regards, de baisers, de remarques, encore et toujours, de rires, même.

Kurt sentit les muscles de Sebastian se détendre contre lui.  
Kurt regarda sa montre.  
Une heure du putain de matin.

Burt rentrait pendant l'après-midi. Kurt grogna de mécontentement.  
Sebastian n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas se pointer dans sa maison et juste obtenir de Kurt que tout recommence et que tout s'arrête.

_Pourtant c'est ce qui vient de se passer. _

Il secoua la tête. Sebastian en train de s'endormir, et ses bras entouraient Kurt et le maintenait contre lui, et Kurt trouvait ça tellement bien, d'être si près de lui, de sentir la chaleur de sa respiration, régulièrement dans son cou, mais ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.  
"Lâche-moi, demanda-t-il doucement.  
Sebastian rouvrit les yeux. Et de sa voix ensommeillée, un peu cassée, il ajouta:  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça?  
-Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer comme ça. C'est pas un jeu, Sebastian.  
Sebastian soupira, et lâcha le torse de Kurt des mains.  
-C'est ça, le problème avec toi, Hummel. Ca peut jamais être de la baise pour de la baise.  
Kurt eut un léger ricanement.  
-Parce que pour toi, Sebastian Smythe, c'était de la baise pour de la baise?  
Sebastian ne répondit pas.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais, grommela Kurt.  
Sebastian ne fit aucune remarque. Il se positionna sur le flanc, dos à Kurt, et il mobilisa toutes ses forces pour s'endormir.

Kurt se leva.

Il était fatigué et beaucoup de choses... Les choses..._ Tournaient_ autour de lui. Pas dans le sens où tout était à propos de sa personne, non, les choses _tournaient_, littéralement.

Il était dominé par sa chair de poule-parce qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, pour effacer Sebastian de sa tête. Sebastian et ses yeux verts et ses lèvres effilées comme des lames de rasoir.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain. Ferma la porte à clef derrière lui.

Il savait quoi faire.

Le petit sachet était caché dans une poche intérieure de sa trousse de toilette.

La seringue était planquée dans une autre poche.

Kurt savait.

Ses mains bougeaient avec automatisme, sans passion, sans peur. Il releva sa manche, sans passion, sans peur. Les marques étaient là.  
Il n'enlevait plus son teeshirt quand il baisait avec Sebastian. Parce qu'il savait que Sebastian se mettrait tellement en colère, et il ne voulait pas.  
Il ne voulait pas être ce connard.

Il poussa doucement la seringue à ce creux. Là où son bras était un peu plus bleu que la normale. Il gémit.

La douleur durerait cinq pauvres minutes, et après...

Après il serait parti...

Et Sebastian serait parti...

Tout serait mieux, et rien ne serait douloureux. Plus rien. Rien ne sera compliqué.

Il s'allongea sur le sol.

Et il attendit que son monde redevienne blanc et simple.

* * *

" Tout va bien, ma reine. Tout va bien.

La main de Puck montait et descendait sur le bras de Santana. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et il souriait. Et elle ne souriait pas.  
Elle savait que Puck avait pleuré-à cause de ses yeux qui étaient plus petits que d'habitude.  
Mais elle, elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer, elle n'arrivait à rien. Ses yeux étaient incapables de produire la moindre larme, la seule chose dont elle se sentait capable, c'était de regarder le plafond, ou le mur, ou Puck, comme ça, fixement, indéfiniment.

-C'est faux.

Il l'avait raccompagnée. Brittany était rentrée chez elle, et puis ses parents l'avaient emmenée à l'hôpital, où ils avaient choisi de la laisser dormir, en observation, pour toute la nuit. Ses blessures physiques étaient mineures-un oeil au beurre noir, l'arcade sourcilière défoncée, la mâchoire endommagée. Quelques cheveux en moins. Mais les gens qui étaient passés à tabac étaient toujours gardés au moins une nuit en observation, à cause des dégâts psychologiques ou quoi. Même Brittany, alors qu'elle s'entêtait à répéter qu'elle allait très bien, que tout allait très bien, que tout irait très bien.

Et les parents de Santana n'avaient pas acceptée qu'elle vienne la voir. Regardant d'un mauvais oeil leur relation depuis le début, ils la tenaient responsables de ce qui était arrivée à leur fille. Elle était celle qui l'avait rendue ainsi. Elle était celle qui, par définition, lui avait administré ces coups.

-Brittany va bien, dit Puck. C'est l'essentiel.

Alors Puckerman l'avait ramené chez elle. Sans cesser de lui caresser le bras une minute, même quand il l'avait aidée à s'asseoir là, sur la chaise de son bureau, pour s'accroupir près d'elle. Il se contentait de lui caresser le bras, encore et encore, et elle trouvait quelque chose de rassurant dans ce geste machinal, quelque chose de chaud.

-C'est ma faute, Puck. Ses parents ont raison. C'est ma faute.

-C'est pas ta faute. C'est la faute de ces salopes. Tu comprends? Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Sa voix était toute douce et caressante, et ça faisait du bien. Mais il ne disait que des conneries.

-Tu comprends pas, hein? Elle demanda.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Brittany... Brittany a insisté pour qu'on se mette ensemble. Je veux dire, au lycée, pour qu'on soit_ vraiment_ ensemble. Et j'ai dit non, j'ai toujours dit non parce que j'avais peur, j'étais terrifiée... Que quelqu'un me fasse du mal, comme Karofsky a fait du mal à Kurt... Tu as vu Kurt, maintenant? Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte à quel point c'est devenu une épave?

Puck hocha la tête, lentement. Le visage de Kurt s'imposa à lui- blanc, et triste. Toujours tellement triste.

-J'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse la toucher, à elle. J'ai jamais pu imaginer ça. Quelqu'un. Voulant du mal à Brittany.

Et elle le pensait réellement-elle avait craint uniquement pour sa propre peau. Brittany était jolie, blonde, et elle dansait bien, et elle voyait le meilleur du monde dans chacun, et Santana ne comprenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à visualiser quelqu'un faisant du mal à Brittany. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment.

-C'est ma faute, tu vois?

-C'est pas de ta faute, répéta-t-il.

-Je veux pas... Je veux pas que B devienne comme Kurt. Je veux pas qu'elle soit tout le temps triste, et qu'elle le cache à tout le monde. Même à elle-même. Parce que c'est ce que Kurt fait, hein? C'est bien ça?

Elle ne contrôlait plus le flot de paroles qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas vu Brittany. Elle ne savait pas si son visage était encore le même, celui qui s'émerveillait tout le temps, et qui ne cachait rien à personne, elle ne savait pas. Parce qu'elle se rappelait de Kurt, avant, quand il pensait qu'il pouvait être avec Sebastian, et que les choses étaient simples, Kurt quand Karofsky le menaçait pas de morts, Kurt quand Karofsky ne l'avait pas frappé, Kurt quand Karofsky ne l'avait pas poussé contre les casiers, ou écrit des insultes sur les murs, Kurt _avant_. Et elle essayait d'imaginer Brittany, avec quelque chose de cassé en elle, avec un regard un peu méprisant, et froid.

-Brittany va bien, dit Puck, presqu'en murmurant.

-Mais...

Il se leva, la tira par le bras. Il la fit virevolter quelques secondes, l'entraînant dans un pas de danse un peu confus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma reine. Tout va bien.

Elle se laissa aller contre son torse. Les photos accrochées dans sa chambre virevoltaient avec elle. Brittany était sur chacune d'entre elle.

-Je suis amoureuse d'elle, dit-elle tout doucement.

-Je sais, _Santita_. Je sais.

-Non. Non tu sais pas. Je suis pas amoureuse d'elle comme ce genre d'amour bizarre qui passe quand on grandit, parce qu'on est avec d'autres personnes, qu'on avance dans la vie ou quoi. C'est pour toujours. Pour dans cent cinquante ans.

Puck avait un petit sourire en coin, et ils dansaient quelque chose qui ressemblait à une valse lente, lente, autour du lit de Santana.

-Pourquoi tu te fous de ma gueule, Noah? T'es incapable de comprendre ça?

Il ne répondit pas. Santana pensa à la manière dont il regardait Quinn.

-Oui, ma reine. Je te comprends.

Il lui fit exécuter un nouveau tour sur elle-même.

-Mais c'est pas possible, hein? On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un si c'est mal. On ne peut pas si elle se fait frapper pour ce motif. C'est anormal.

-Ce sont des pétasses. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a frappée.

-Mais elle l'ont frappée à cause de moi.

-Elles l'ont frappée parce que ce sont des pétasses.

Puck la serra un peu plus contre lui. Ils tournaient ensemble, à présent.

-Je finissais par penser qu'on était invincibles.

Puck ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut sauver personne, Noah?

Puck avait envie de chialer. Mais il ne devait pas.

Il arrêta leur danse, et il amena doucement Santana jusqu'à son lit. Il la glissa sous les draps, sans qu'elle ait besoin de bouger un seul membre de son corps. Et il se glissa près d'elle.  
Il la serra dans ses bras.  
Il avait les larmes aux yeux-il enfouit la tête de Santana dans son cou pour ne pas qu'elle les voie.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Il prit une longue inspiration.

-Il n'y a pas de réponse.

Il la sentit se mettre à trembler-pas de petits tremblements, de violents coups, soudains, ceux qui caractérisaient les sanglots, sauf que Santana ne pleurait pas. Santana était en train de tomber, elle aussi. En train de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas invincible.

Il colla son front au sien.

Elle l'embrassa. Juste un tout petit peu, du bout des lèvres. Puis ça devint un peu plus fort. Puck sentit la langue de Santana contre la sienne, et il sentit son corps collé au sien, transpirant, brûlant de fièvre.

Il la repoussa.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Il la vit alors-la première larme au coin de l'oeil de Santana.

-Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas l'être? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être amoureuse de toi?

Puckerman réduit l'espace entre eux. Il passa ses bras derrière son dos.

-Parce que tu es amoureuse de Brittany.

-Je ne veux plus être amoureuse de Brittany. Ca fait trop mal.

Puck pensa à Quinn.

-Tu ne peux pas.

Il embrassa le bout de son nez.

-Je me sens comme de la merde, tu comprends? Et je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis faible.

Et elle le répéta, doucement, comme pour méditer, ou pour établir l'évidence de cette phrase:

-On ne peut sauver personne, hein, Puck?

Il ne répondit rien, encore une fois. Il pensait à Kurt, et à Quinn. Même leur sourire avait quelque chose de détraqué.

Il serra Santana tellement fort qu'ils eurent tous les deux du mal à respirer. Il voulait l'empêcher de se disloquer. L'empêcher de se détraquer.

Elle pleurait, maintenant.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant longtemps. Santana s'endormit, Puck la regarda s'endormir.

-Je t'aime, ma reine.

Il eut un peu plus de mal à s'endormir, mais ses yeux finirent par se fermer.  
Les questions s'arrêtèrent, les voix s'arrêtèrent. Les gens arrêtaient de danser autour de lui, des gens tristes.  
Le sommeil était indolore.

* * *

Brittany regarda Blaine. Elle lui sourit.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Il avait l'air tellement gentil. Brittany avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Blaine s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-Mes parents t'ont laissé me rendre visite? Parce qu'ils ont empêché Santana.

Blaine prit sa main. Il la regarda-son visage était tout bleu et déformé. Elle ne ressemblait plus à ce petit bout d'étoile qu'il avait rencontré, le premier soir, sous les escaliers.

-Oui. Ils m'ont demandé si j'étais ton petit copain. J'ai dit oui. Désolé.

Elle sourit un peu plus fort.

-Ne sois pas désolé. J'adorerai que tu sois mon petit copain.

Sourire lui faisait mal.

Elle avait beau avoir dit à ses parents qu'elle allait bien-ce qui était le cas, par définition-ils l'avaient emmenée ici. Et elle savait très bien que Santana avait voulu la voir. Maintenant, elle détestait l'hôpital. Elle détestait les murs tout blanc, les plantes en pots, elle détestait tout. Les gens ici étaient tous malades. Brittany n'était pas malade. Ses blessures étaient de celles qui guérissaient par elle-même.  
Le joli visage de Savanah et Laurie était toujours imprimé dans l'envers de ses paupières-mais quand un psychologue lui avait demandé de parler de l'évènement, elle avait juste dit que c'était deux filles dont elle ignorait le nom, et quand il lui avait demandé s'il s'avait pourquoi ces filles l'avaient frappée, Brittany lui a dit que non, elle ne savait pas, elle ne comprenait pas.  
Elle ne voulait pas que ces filles aient des ennuis, parce que Brittany ne voulait pas être une de ces filles.  
Elle voulait être avec Santana. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, Brittany? Je veux dire, cette question est un peu stupide mais est-ce que tu vas _vraiment_ bien?

Brittany rit. Blaine se permit de lui demander pourquoi.

-C'est la première fois que tu dis tellement de mots dans la même phrase.

Blaine lui accorda que c'était la vérité.  
Brittany planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu sais les gens s'attendent... Je crois qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je sois vraiment mal mais moi je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je devrai ressentir, Blaine?

Blaine prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-Je crois que tu devrais... techniquement, selon le concept-éprouver de la rancoeur, et de la haine envers ces filles. Je crois que tu devrais être triste, et avoir peur.

Blaine avait peur d'avoir manqué de tact-il avait appris à dire des choses gentilles ou rassurantes, et à les préférer à la vérité. Mais Brittany n'avait pas l'air dupe des mensonges-et puis sa question avait l'air tellement curieuse.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens.

Elle continua:

-J'ai envie de voir Santana. Et quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce casier... J'ai mal au cou, et j'ai l'impression qu'on me tire les cheveux. Et j'ai envie de voir Santana, c'est tout.

Blaine hocha la tête.

-Tu n'éprouves pas les choses comme le font la majorité des gens, Brittany. Tu es différente.

-Mais est-ce que c'est mal?

Blaine sourit.

-Non. C'est formidable.

Elle eut l'air vraiment heureuse qu'il lui dise ça. Elle avait l'air vraiment fatiguée.

-Quels sont leur noms, Brittany? Demanda-t-il cela dit, son visage assombri par les mots qu'ils prononçait. Ces filles. C'est qui?  
Brittany eut l'air très contrariée.

-Non. Santana va les blesser. J'ai pas envie de ça. J'ai pas envie qu'elles aient des raisons valables de nous vouloir du mal.  
-Britt... S'il-te-plaît. C'est juste pour le savoir.  
Brittany eut l'air d'hésiter. Et puis, après tout, c'était Blaine. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à visualiser Blaine plantant son poing dans le joli visage de Savanah.  
-Savanah et Laurie. Des cheerleaders, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.  
Il acquiesça. Cet air sérieux sur son visage inquiéta un peu Brittany.  
-Je crois que ce sont elles qui sont malheureuses, dit Brittany. Tu sais Savanah, elle était boulimique quand on était au collège. Et Laurie, elle a couché avec beaucoup de monde, et elle met beaucoup de maquillage.  
Blaine la regarda, et il la regardait_ différemment_. Comme s'il venait de réaliser qui était Brittany. Et un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage-peut-être trouvait-il cela à son goût.  
-Dis, Blaine... elle demanda.  
-Oui?  
-Tu veux bien être mon ami?  
Blaine rigola, et il ne sut pas pourquoi Brittany rigola aussi.  
C'était un joli rire-la réponse était implicite.

* * *

Kurt est fatigué. Il essaie d'arrêter les choses autour de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette saloperie. Il est tellement fatigué.  
Sebastian est parti.  
Il a laissé un post-it sur la table de chevet.  
Kurt l'a lu, et ses yeux y sont restés collés, comme ça, pendant quelques minutes.

_On a fait l'amour. J'apprends la différence. _

Ensuite il l'a roulé entre ses doigts, il en a fait une cocotte, puis il l'a déplié, replié, re-déplié, re-replié, il l'a intégré, quelque part dans son cerveau, et puis il l'a jeté dans la corbeille à papier.

Il a fini par comprendre qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire cette dissertation. Il a jeté ses essais par dessus le post-it de Sebastian.

Il s'est décidé à allumer son portable.

Et à lire la vingtaine de messages qu'il avait reçus.

_Brittany _  
_Brittany_  
_BRITTANY _

Kurt courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, s'assit devant les chiottes, et se mit à vomir.

Il vomissait cette confusion autour de lui et dans son crâne.  
Il vomissait aussi le visage de Sebastian contre son visage.  
Il vomissait aussi son père et son grand sourire.  
Il vomissait toute cette putain d'héroïne. Toute cette putain de connerie.  
Il vomissait le visage de Brittany couverts de bleus, le visage de Brittany à l'hôpital.

Il était presque vide, à présent.

* * *

_Hey, Savanah_

Rachel Berry est égocentrique, mais pas égoïste. Beaucoup de gens ne comprennent pas cette nuance, à part peut-être ses amis. Ce qui est certain c'est que Brittany l'a toujours compris.  
Rachel Berry aime beaucoup Brittany. Elles sont amies depuis quelques temps, à présent. Et depuis que Blaine a envoyé le nom de Savanah et de Laurie à Quinn et à elle, pensant peut-être qu'elles étaient les seules à même de contrôler leur rage vis-à-vis de ces filles, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Soit commettre un homicide, soit les humilier publiquement.  
Rachel Berry s'était posée, cinq minutes, à regarder le plafond.  
Elle avait pensé à son casier. Elle avait pensé au regard étourdi de Brittany si elle devait apprendre dans les journaux que l'une de ses amies avaient pendu Savanah Elliot et Laurie Cooper aux réverbères à côté du lycée.  
Elle avait soupiré avant de renoncer à cette idée.

Elle s'appliqua à rencontrer Laurie et Savanah tout en haut des gradins du lycée, pendant la pause de midi. L'endroit surplombait la cour bondée.

Rachel sourit lorsque les deux filles s'approchèrent d'elle.  
Elle hurla quelque chose, attirant toute l'attention sur sa personne-car enfin, Rachel Berry hurlait vraiment très fort.

Puis elle saisit Laurie par le haut de sa chemise, et l'attira à elle. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de cette salope, et, langoureusement, lui roula ce qui sera probablement considéré comme la plus grosse pelle de sa vie.

Paralysée par le choc, Laurie Cooper n'eut aucune réaction. Ni même quand Rachel la repoussa, avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un air dégoûté.

Elle savait que cela constituait la pire punition-et que, mieux, cette punition ferait sourire Brittany lorsque Rachel lui raconterait.

"Savanah, ta copine a eu l'air d'aimer. Tu veux essayer?

Savanah regarda Berry de haut en bas, laquelle était souriante et satisfaite.

Le visage de Laurie Cooper s'était lentement liquéfié.

Rachel Berry se retourna vers la cour du lycée, et apprécia le fait que pratiquement personne n'ait raté le spectacle.

Elle fit même une petite révérence.

Elle aperçut, dans la foule, Puck, Blaine, et Finn qui l'applaudissaient à tout rompre.

* * *

"Blaine, calme-toi. Doucement.

Blaine essaie de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Devant Elen, tout a semblé recommencer. Sa gorge s'est serrée et il était incapable de prononcer une syllabe. L'air avait commencé à manquer, ses yeux avaient doublé de volume, et il allait exploser, exploser...

-Je vais bien, il essaie d'articuler.

-Reprends. Tu me parles de cette fille, tu veux?

-Quinn?

Elen hoche la tête.

-C'est l'une de vos patientes, je le sais, vous savez. J'ai pas envie de parler d'elle.

-De quoi as-tu envie de parler, Blaine?

Blaine a envie de se blottir dans un coin de la pièce et de pleurer. Mais il n'a pas le droit, ce ne sont pas les règles du jeu. Il a choisi de vivre selon les règles, pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Parce qu'il voulait être normal.

-Quelqu'un a frappé Brittany.

-Comment est-ce que tu te sens par rapport à ça?

Blaine était très énervé contre le Dr. Elen parce qu'elle ne cessait de tout ramener à lui. Il n'avait pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un avait frappé Brittany, et il y avait juste toute cette peine en lui, et cette haine, aussi, un peu.

-Je ne sais pas, il dit. Je suis énervé.

-As-tu pensé à un moyen d'extérioriser cette colère?

Blaine n'a pas envie de dire au Dr. Elen qu'en revenant de l'hôpital, il a pris une nouvelle lame, et l'a posé sur sa peau, et a recommencé à tracer des traits sur la largeur de son avant-bras. Il avait envie d'appeler Quinn pour le lui dire, mais Quinn aurait été triste-et il ne voulait pas que Quinn soit triste. Pas à cause de lui. Pas du tout.

-Non, il répond.

-Explique-moi ce que tu ressens.

Il ne sait pas. Il est submergé.

Il pense à Quinn et à ses lèvres se mouvant doucement sur les siennes. Il pense à Puck qui est un gars cool qui chante dans les bars le soir. Il pense à Rachel qui est courageuse, qui est jolie et qui n'est pas égoïste mais égocentrique, ce qui est très différent. Il pense à Finn qui l'a invité à jouer aux jeux vidéos, l'autre soir. Et il pense à Kurt, à la manière dont sa voix tremble quand il parle, à la manière dont il croise les bras avec prétention, et la manière qu'il a de dire "embrasse-moi". Et à Santana, et à Brittany, une étoile échouée dans ce lit tout blanc, ses yeux pleins de la haine qu'elle avait pour l'hôpital, mais pas pour celles qui l'y avaient envoyées.

-C'est un vrai bordel, il répond.

Devant le froncement de sourcil d'Elen, il rajoute:

-C'est comme du sabordage...

Elle attend qu'il continue, elle le sollicite d'un regard.

-Ils sont juste ici, dans cette petite ville ridicule qu'est Lima, et pourtant, ce sont les plus grands héros que vous pouvez rencontrer, parce qu'ils sont tous... Ils sont, vous voyez? C'est eux. C'est tellement bordélique parce qu'ils sont un peu tristes, et je crois qu'ils se demandent si ça vaut le coup, et je ne sais pas où est mon rôle dans ça. Je sais pas. Je comprends rien. J'essaie de faire les choses au mieux.

Elen prend des notes. Blaine pense qu'il n'a pas parlé ainsi depuis des millénaires. Elen a un petit sourire qui démontre qu'elle le sait, elle aussi.

-Tu les aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?

Blaine ne répond pas. Mais ouais.

-Est-ce que tu veux me parler de Mary, Blaine?

Blaine ne sourit pas. Les commissures de ses lèvres se penchent vers le bas.

-Tu ne peux pas échapper à cette question encore et toujours, lui fait remarquer Elen. Ta mère m'a dit que hier encore, tu regardais vos photos. Blaine, tu ne peux pas jouer ce manège à tout le monde, tu comprends?

Blaine ne répond pas. Il pense que des fois, Quinn a raison, le Dr. Elen est une salope.  
Tous ses muscles se contractent et il n'a pas envie de parler de Mary.  
Et Elen soupire.

-Tu dois y arriver, Blaine. Tu dois réussir à parler de_ toi,_ tu comprends?

Les bras de Blaine agrippent les bras de sa chaise.

-Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi, il dit.

-Tu sais, beaucoup de jeunes disent ça. Mais je crois que toi, tu le penses vraiment. Et c'est pour ça que c'est inquiétant.

Blaine chercha, dans les tréfonds de son esprit, quelque chose, une histoire sur lui qui valait le coup qu'il la raconte. Il ne voulait pas que les gens pensent qu'il était tellement vide ou quoi, pourtant, c'est comme ça qu'il se sentait-mais il s'en foutait.

-Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi, il répéta.

Elen soupire encore. Blaine trouve ça agaçant.

-Est-ce que tu es tombé amoureux de Quinn, Blaine? Demande Elen.

Blaine secoue la tête. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire à Elen qu'elle l'avait embrassée. Il arrivait juste dans la salle, et énonçait une succession de faits, et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Elen lui demande comment il ressentait les choses par rapport à ça, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas du tout.

-Et Kurt?

Blaine secoue la tête.

Elen soupire.

-Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi, il dit une dernière fois.

Et puis il se remet à sourire, parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir l'air froid: Elen va penser qu'il est triste ou quoi, et il ne l'est pas. Il est juste un peu vide. Et là, maintenant, il veut s'en aller. Il ne pense qu'à ses lames de rasoir, à sa chambre, au plafond, aux deux gosses qui jouent dehors.

Elen hoche la tête. _Très bien_, elle dit.

Elle ferme le dossier de Blaine, et Blaine lui serre la main et lui sourie. Et puis il ressort du cabinet.

Il traverse la salle d'attente.

Il ne regarde pas Quinn.

Il n'a pas envie de croiser son regard. Il est triste, maintenant.  
Il sort de la salle d'attente.

Il sent des bras s'enrouler autour de son torse et il sait que c'est Quinn. Elle se presse contre lui et il se demande comment elle a su qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'est plus _dans la réalité_.

_Blaine_, elle dit. _Blaine, Blaine. _

Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Elle est là et elle répète juste son nom, et elle a l'air un peu débile.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ça, mais juste, il se tourne vers Quinn, et il relève sa manche, juste assez haut pour qu'elle voit les marques anciennes, blanches et tout, et puis les plus récentes, brunes, avec du sang autour, qu'il n'a pas bien nettoyé, et il regarde Quinn, et elle dit juste: _Oh_.

Alors elle le regarde, et elle lève sa manche aussi, et il y en a aussi. Des cicatrices. Elles sont plus petites, plus hésitantes. Moins téméraires. Elles sont toutes fines et elles ont toutes l'air assez âgées.  
Elle colle son avant-bras contre celui de Blaine.

Ils se regardent, et comme ils ne savent pas quoi dire, Quinn se met à rire.

"C'est pour ça que t'es là, en fait?

Et Blaine ne comprend pas pourquoi elle rit, jusqu'à ce qu'une force inconnue le fasse rire aussi, et dans un hoquet, il lâche:

-Ouais. Pareil pour toi?

-Un peu."

Et ils rigolent.

Ils ne savent pas pourquoi ils rigolent.

Mais quand ils rigolent, ils se sentent au moins un peu invincibles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ce chapitre est prêt depuis quelque temps. Je vais m'excuser de ne pas l'avoir posté avant, ça fait bien une petite éternité que je ne poste plus... **

**Désolée pour tout ce qui semble un peu étrange ou subit ou quoi. Le concept de "en retard" vient juste d'être redéfini!**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer malgré l'incohérence de tout ça!**

* * *

"_Kurt!_

Les yeux de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel s'ouvrir sur ce qui était au début une forme indistincte-dont les contours se précisèrent pour devenir Noah Puckerman.

-Burt t'a laissé entrer? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, enfouissant pathétiquement son visage dans les coussins.

C'était une évidence-Burt avait en affection tous les amis de Kurt, mais Puck avait un passe-droit particulier. Peut-être parce qu'il aidait au garage. Ou qu'il lui arrivait de débarquer chez eux, muni de pizzas et de son sempiternel sourire idiot. Il était ce que Burt appelait_ sain_. Et, même si Kurt savait que Burt n'était pas capable d'une telle pensée, il était également le fils idéal, à première vue.

-Quelle heure il est?

-Quatre heure de cette putain d'après-midi. Et tu _dors_.

Kurt soupira. Il n'avait aucune justification à donner, à l'exception de sa fornication avec Sebastian les nuits passées, et sa reprise continuelle de ce qu'il y avait dans ce sachet blanc. A ce stade, il ne savait pas lequel de ces faits foutraient le plus Puck dans une rage noire.

-Lève-toi. Et prends des fringues normales, dit-il en pointant le pantalon en cuir dans lequel Kurt s'était assoupi. On a deux jours de libre, on va au lac, ma belle", indiqua Noah avec un clin d'oeil.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Le_ lac_. C'était reparti.

* * *

Finn avait récupéré Rachel avec la voiture de son père, dès qu'il avait reçu le sms de Noah. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage et il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant d'attraper un peu de pain, une ou deux pommes, deux bouteilles de vodka, et il savait que Puck apporterait la bière.  
Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas allés au lac.  
Le lac était à vingt minutes de la ville en voiture. C'était une grande étendue d'eau plus ou moins polluée, sombre et profonde, bordée d'une herbe haute, jaunie par le soleil, dont aucun employé municipal ne prenait soin, centré dans une forêt de pathétiques arbres qui peinaient à se tenir debout.  
C'était son endroit préféré au monde.  
Rachel chantait à la radio, et ils allaient au lac. Comme avant.  
Comme quand ils étaient ensemble.

"Et toi, Finn? Elle dit dès qu'une énième chanson de Queen se termina. Quel est le mélodrame qui détruit ta vie, en ce moment?

Elle lui jeta un énorme sourire. Les lèvres de Finn se retroussèrent sur un demi-sourire qu'il était spécialement réservé à la jeune brune- et aux matchs de foot.

-J'ai perdu contre le boss du temple de l'eau dans _Ocarina Of Time_. Et toi?

Rachel fit mine de réfléchir.

-Non, vraiment, aucun.

Il délaissa la route du regard, et ils se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

-Putain, Finn, pourquoi rien de grave ne nous arrive jamais?

-Je ne sais pas. On est trop légers, comme personne. Moi, je suis pas assez intelligent ou quoi, et toi, tu es trop joyeuse, je suppose.

Rachel se mit à fredonner les paroles de _We Will Rock You _alors qu'il passait à l'antenne. Elle défia Finn du regard.

_Buddy you're a boy _  
_make a big noise_  
_Playin' in the street_  
_gonna be a big man some day_  
_You got mud on your face_  
_You big disgrace_  
_Kickin' your can all over the place_  
_Singin'_

Ils reprirent le refrain en chantant plus fort.

_WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU_

Finn prit la relève, avec un peu d'hésitation. Rachel aimait chanter, et elle avait d'ailleurs une très, très jolie voix. Lui, il réservait ses solos langoureux de Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore à son pommeau de douche. Mais avec elle... c'était plus simple.

_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street  
gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on your face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place_

_SINGIN'_

Rachel rit, elle poussa le bouton de la radio sur le volume maximum. Finn ouvrit leux fenêtres, et ils crièrent:

_WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU_

_WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU _

L'air était froid, et ils chantaient.

Ils se croyaient encore en seconde, les premières fois où ils allaient au lac, les premiers baisers de Rachel sur les lèvres fines d'Hudson. Lui, grand gaillard, la jetant dans l'eau avant de l'y rejoindre, et pendant des heures les mêmes jeux sans subtilité, sans complications, juste lui et elle, et c'était tellement facile, c'était trop facile.  
Finn était amoureux de Rachel, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Pour une raison inconnue, ça ne lui faisait pas tellement mal- il voulait juste qu'elle soit avec lui, de temps en temps, et qu'elle chante.

* * *

Les jointures de Quinn serraient le volant, ses cheveux voilaient son regard d'un film rose, ses lunettes de soleil rondes-cadeau de Kurt-transformaient les couleurs en un bleu-gris scintillant nettement plus intéressant.  
Elle avait récupéré Brittany et Santana, lesquelles semblaient avoir choisi de démontrer quelle était la distance maximum qu'il pouvait y avoir entre deux personnnes assises aux deux extrémité d'une banquette arrière.

Mais elle allait au lac, alors elle n'y pensait plus...

Ses joues rougirent lorsqu'elle pensa à la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue. Les images étaient toujours empreintes de la saveur de la peau blanche de Rach. Ses cheveux, éclaircis par l'été, qui balayaient ses épaule. Ses mains sur les cuisses de Rachel, ses lèvres sur son sein, sa tête rejetée en arrière, sa tête affairée sur son bas-ventre, son prénom qui fondait comme une sucrerie dans sa bouche. Et sa confusion.

_"Tu vas encore me sortir que t'es putain d'hétéro, Rachel Berry?_  
_Quinn secouait la tête._  
_-Je peux pas te laisser dire ça, pas après ça._  
_Rachel avait peur. Quinn avait l'air très énervée-mais tellement peinée, aussi._  
_Elle s'était penchée vers elle et avait essayé de lui arracher une réaction, posant ses lèvres avec ardeur sur les siennes, accrochant sa nuque, plantant ses ongles tellement profondément dans sa peau. Rachel était restée statique. Quinn._  
_-Continue à te voiler la face. Sors avec Finn si ça te chante. J'en ai rien à foutre._  
_Quinn s'était éloignée. Et elles n'en avaient plus reparlé, plus jamais. Et Quinn avait continué à faire comme si de rien, elles avaient même couché ensemble une ou deux fois encore, et à chaque fois, la blonde s'éloignait, et Rachel la regardait s'éloigner, le regard embué par son incompréhension._

Quinn poussa un soupir. Le lac.  
Ce foutu rocher où s'appuyait le dos de Rachel quand... et... sans jamais s'arrêter, les images, encore des images.

Mais elle était heureuse d'y retourner.

Il y avait d'autres souvenirs mêlés au lac. Moins brûlants, moins douloureux.

Santana n'avait rien dit depuis ce matin, même pas sur les chanteurs à l'autoradio. Elle avait collé son visage du côté de la vitre, sur le siège passager, et évitait avec soin le regard de Brittany. Quinn n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle faisait-mais Brittany avait essayé de l'embrasser et elle s'était décalée pour l'éviter, elle avait murmuré un truc que personne n'avait compris.

Quinn savait que Puck avait décidé de ce week-end au lac pour recoller les morceaux. Ces derniers temps avaient été un peu secoués.

Brittany répétait qu'elle allait bien, mais, des fois, quand personne ne regardait, ses yeux bleus paraissaient plus fades, et elle posait sur le lycée ces yeux-là, pas vraiment effrayés mais plutôt tristes, et lassés. Et Santana ne la touchait plus, Santana ne lui tenait plus les mains sous les tables, Santana évitait tout contact avec elle, et Santana également avait l'air un peu triste.

Kurt, lui, eh bien, il était Kurt, il avait toujours l'air à la fois méprisant et dégoûté.

Et puis Blaine, qu'elle considérait comme un membre à part entière de leur troupe de décadence, Blaine lui avait dit tous ces trucs la dernière fois...

Quinn sourit. Tournant légèrement son bras vers l'intérieur, elle aperçut par sa manche relevé une ou deux cicatrices blanches. Celles qu'elle avait dessiné à la va-vite quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Rachel, et qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte que ça.  
Elle se rappelait celles de Blaine-lourdes, encore roses, effrayantes, oppressantes. Et elle avait compris, pourquoi il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et pourquoi, souvent, il avait l'air à côté du monde. C'est pour ça qu'elle était passée le chercher chez lui, ce matin. Entre Santana et Brittany, un sac à dos sur les genoux, il avait l'air paumé, mais Santana ne lui faisait aucune remarque-elle était trop occupée à ne pas regarder Brittany.

Quinn n'avait pas mis de musique, et le silence, brisé par les courants d'air qui s'engouffraient par la voiture par sa fenêtre demi-ouverte, pesait doucement sur leurs épaules. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, étonnamment. Ils allaient au lac, alors ils laissaient tout ça de côté. Ils allaient au lac.

Leur voiture s'engouffra sur un chemin de terre, et parcourut encore quelques centaines de mètres avant que Quinn ne se gare près du 4x4 de Finn. Le véhicule de Puck arriva peu après.

Ils sortirent tous de leur voiture- Rachel, Finn et Puck, l'air heureux, Blaine l'air paumé, Kurt l'air ensommeillé, Brittany et Santana, l'air de rien.

"Blaine Anderson, elle dit à l'intention du petit brun, ceci pourrait être considéré comme la fin de ton rite initiatique...

Les arbres laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleil, et ils firent quelque pas vers la berge, d'un air décidé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne dit rien? Puck, l'air agacé de ce fait.

Personne ne répondit. Même pas Santana.

-Vous faites chier, il dit.

Il se tourna vers le corps le plus proche du sien-à savoir, Kurt-enserra ses gros bras de footballeur autour de sa taille, et, sans laisser du temps à ce dernier pour se débattre, le balança dans l'eau gelée du lac.

Finalement, Santana se décida à s'esclaffer, suivie de près par tous les autres. Le visage trempé, et encore plus pâle que d'habitude, de Kurt, sortit de l'eau, sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand, à la recherche d'oxygène, ses membres s'agitant avec rapidité, et très vite, sa voix hurlant quelque chose que tous comprirent

_NOAH PUCKERMAN TU N'ES QU'UN ENCULE_

Puck eut un rire et s'accroupit près de l'eau.

-A vrai dire, Kurt, en l'état actuel des choses, ce serait plutôt toi qui...

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase-Brittany avait donné à son dos une tape suffisante pour qu'il bascule à son tour dans l'eau.

Quinn rit encore une fois tandis que Kurt s'acharnait à noyer Puck sans lui laisser de répit. Elle regarda Santana pousser Brittany, et Rachel pousser Santana, et elle poussa Rachel. Et puis, elle regarda Blaine, et Blaine la regarda, et, d'un accord tacite, ils se serrèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autres et ils se jetèrent ensemble dans le lac.

Blaine sentit la morsure du froid, douloureuse, atroce, contre sa poitrine.  
Dès que l'eau ne remplit plus ses paupières, il se tourna vers les autres.  
Au milieu de leurs batailles bruyantes, il prit le temps de relever ses jambes au niveau de ses épaules, et, doucement, alors que l'après midi se terminait, et que le ciel se teintait de la couleur des lunettes rondes de Quinn, que l'eau donnait comme une sourdine à ses oreilles, que le froid le berçait comme un analgésique, il le pensait, vraiment très fort, il était vivant.

* * *

« Le lac, hein.

Quinn eut un léger rire. Elle regarda Blaine, rejetant le visage en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour contempler les nuages.

-Ça sonne cliché, n'est-ce pas ?

-Terriblement, opposa Santana. C'est le genre d'histoires qui mouilleront la culotte de Berry quand elle les racontera à ses petits enfants…

-_Santana_ ! Protesta cette dernière, pas très énergiquement cela dit.

Blaine eut un rire. Il contempla l'endroit. La surface de l'eau, lisse, imperturbable, brillante. Il n'était pas sûr de l'heure qu'il était.

-Quelle heure il est? Demanda-t-il.

-L'idée, justement, c'est qu'on ne le sache pas, expliqua Brittany en lui souriant. Le temps, ça existe qu'au lycée.

Blaine trouvait Brittany très intelligente-mais dès qu'elle eut dit ça, et que personne n'haussa la voix pour contester, il comprit qu'elle était un génie.

Finn arrachait l'herbe sous ses mains, nerveusement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers Kurt, ses yeux bleus-était-ce le lac se reflétant dans ses pupilles ou le contraire ?-, ses joues pâles et son air concentré. Il devait être en train de compter quelque chose, un truc banal, les étoiles ou quoi.

Puck lui offrit le joint qu'il tirait depuis quelques minutes, un sourire pendu aux lèvres. Blaine eut un moment d'hésitation avant de le glisser entre ses lèvres et de tirer dessus de la même manière que Quinn lui avait appris pour les cigarettes-il voulait être exactement là où ses amis étaient.

Il regarda Puck et Rachel, leurs corps emboîtés l'un dans l'autre maladroitement, le visage de Rachel contre l'épaule de Puck et son buste fin enserré dans ses gros bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards que leur jetaient Finn et Quinn. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était drôle, ces gosses qui ne savaient plus quoi faire d'eux-même, qui s'ennuyaient au point de tomber amoureux.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Kurt, il eut un ricanement ironique que tout le monde mit sur le compte du joint.

C'était bizarre comment Kurt était intriguant.

Il était occupé à s'inquiéter de ce que Brittany n'était pas si amoureuse de Santana et de ce que Rachel n'était pas amoureuse ni de Quinn ni de Finn, ni de Puck d'ailleurs. Il avait peur qu'ils soient tous tristes, et brisés, et que l'unité qu'ils affichaient là, maintenant, îles éloignées réunies sur un coin du continent, face au lac, ne se dissolve lentement, au moins le temps qu'ils réparent ces cicatrices. Plus métaphoriques que celles qu'il avait sur les bras-cela dit, peut-être encore plus profondes.

La nuit tombait et ils rentraient tous dans les tentes. Blaine remarqua que Santana dormit dans celle de Puckerman et Quinn, et que Brittany opta pour celle de Finn et Rachel. Et lui, il était parterre, et il ne savait pas trop, il n'avait pas envie de dormir, il avait envie de profiter du fait que le temps n'existe qu'au lycée et que l'air était frais-et que sa tête tournait sans que ça soit désagréable.

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Kurt était si proche. Il frémit au contact de ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-A rien.

Kurt rit doucement.

-Tu es détraqué, Blaine Anderson. Ton cerveau doit grouiller d'idées ridicules, et je brûle de toutes les connaître…

-Cet endroit est cool, coupa Blaine.

Kurt haussa un sourcil. Il réussissait à le faire de manière à ce que ce mouvement soit gracile et délicat. Blaine se demandait comment il se débrouillait.

-Tout le monde aime cet endroit. Mais personne ne le dit à voix haute. Tu sais, la pudeur des sentiments, les trucs comme ça…

-Les trucs comme ça, répéta Blaine, qui se sentait vide tout d'un coup.

Il sentit l'épaule de Kurt se presser contre son flanc. Il se sentait creux.

-Comment ça se passe, alors ? Avec ton psychologue ?

Quinn lui avait certainement dit. Blaine ne lui en voulait pas.

-Il n'y a rien que tu ne saches pas, dit Blaine. Je lui parle de vous tous.

-Tu lui parles de moi ?

Blaine respira un grand coup.

-Non.

Kurt eut l'air contrarié. Genre, vraiment.

-Je pourrai avoir un peu plus de reconnaissance, je suis le mec qui t'a fait prendre conscience de ton orientation sexuelle, merde...

Blaine soupira.

-Pourquoi est-ce que mon orientation sexuelle est un tel problème pour vous? On m'a jamais autant dit que j'étais homo que depuis que je suis ici...

-Parce qu'on est_ clairvoyants_. Et merde, tu portes des _gilets_.

Kurt s'éloigna de Blaine, puis s'allongea sur le dos, à une cinquantaine de centimètres. Blaine analysa cette cinquantaine de centimètre-dur de penser qu'ils créaient une telle différence au niveau de son métabolisme.

Blaine s'allongea de la même manière, en respectant la distance entre eux.

-Dis... T'es un peu taré, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit Q? Reprit Kurt.

Blaine aurait pu s'offusquer-mais il eut un petit rire amusé.

-Ouais. Je crois.

-Pourquoi?

Blaine réfléchit. Il avait envie de dire la vérité, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

-Je crois que je me pose trop de questions. Des trucs inutiles. Pas forcément intéressants, juste, inutiles, et ça m'embrouille... C'est chiant.

-Ah. Ouais.

Kurt ne dit plus rien.

-Pourquoi? lâcha Kurt au bout d'un moment.

-Tu l'as dis toi-même : je suis taré.

Kurt tourna la tête. Il observa Blaine, la manière dont son profil découpait le noir, son nez un peu tordu et son front busqué. Il y avait quelque chose dont il était sûr, là, maintenant.

-Tu n'es pas taré.

-C'est ta déclaration ? Demanda Blaine en ricanant.

-Tu es pire que taré. Tu es... toi.

-Ce qui équivaut à… ?

Kurt prit un instant pour répondre. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Blaine, et pourtant, il le connaissait vraiment.

-A rien d'autre d'existant dans ce patelin. Du moins, à ma connaissance. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché.

Suivi cet instant étrange où ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait exactement comment gérer ces cinquante centimètres de distance, ou même bouger, ou même comment concevoir de bouger.

Blaine essayait juste de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide-comme pleurer ou hurler ou bien rire. Il essayait juste de garder son calme.

-C'est le moment où tu m'embrasses, affirma Kurt. Et plus si affinités. Enfin, si tu admets ton évidente homosexualité.

-On est pas dans _High School Musical_, Kurt, fut tout ce que Blaine réussit à sortir.

-Tu es une vraie pétasse, Blaine Anderson ! Ce que t'as fumé t'a rendu mauvais. Et comment veux-tu que je continue de me borner à penser que tu es hétérosexuel si tu continues à m'envoyer ce genre de réplique…

Blaine sourit.

Kurt le regarda... Les lèvres effilées de Sebastian lui apparurent comme dans un flash-back, et il les ignora. Il entreprit de réduire les cinquante centimètres qui le séparait de Blaine. Il avait couché quatre fois avec Sebastian, cette semaine, et quand il y pensait, c'était vraiment une connerie. Parce que Sebastian l'avait trompé, Sebastian l'avait laissé tomber. Sebastian avait ces yeux verts qui brillaient, et Sebastian lui avait offert ces albums de Joy Division. Et Kurt essayait de ne plus y penser.

Kurt passa lentement son bras sous les épaules de Blaine. Tant pis pour sa circulation sanguine, tant pis si son avant bras devenait lentement violet.  
Il voulait oublier.

-Blaine, t'es amoureux de Quinn? Il demanda.

Blaine eut un petit rire.

-Non.

Et il le pensait. Il n'était pas amoureux de Quinn. Il l'aimait, il était transi d'amour pour elle-mais il n'était pas amoureux.

-Et tu n'as pas de copine que tu as laissé, à Chicago?

-Non.

Kurt soupira.

-Alors pourquoi tu veux pas m'embrasser? C'est tout con, comme geste, et ça aiderait pas mal.

-Pourquoi?

-Pas pour les bonnes raisons. Mais quand même.

Le regard de Blaine se fit insistant sur le sien.

-Je suis amoureux, dit Kurt. C'est dégueulasse. J'aime pas, et j'approuve pas. J'aime pas non plus le type dont je suis amoureux. Il est prétentieux. Je pourrai tomber amoureux de toi, si seulement tu voulais bien être homo. Je suis sûr que tu serais bien mieux que l'autre, et...

Ni Blaine, ni Kurt n'avaient prévu ce qui se passa ensuite.  
Les lèvres de Blaine s'écrasèrent sur celles de Kurt. Il avait amorcé le mouvement-au début, c'était juste pour que Kurt arrête de parler, et il n'avait vraiment pas prévu que Kurt ne lui rende son baiser. Encore moins de sentir l'humidité de sa langue contre ses dents, puis ses mains contre ses joues. Blaine ne pensait pas-c'était rare, il pensait tout le temps. Et il ne pensait pas non plus lorsque Kurt déposa une lignée de baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, encore moins, si cela était possible, quand ses mains s'agrippèrent au dos de Kurt, tellement fort, pour ne pas qu'ils dérivent, pour qu'ils restent là, collés, sur la berge du lac.

Blaine se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit les mains glacées de Kurt sur ses hanches. Il s'écarta, presque violemment.

Kurt ne discuta pas. Il enleva ses mains du jeune brun, et les ramena sous sa propre tête, quittant le spectacle des lèvres gonflées de Blaine pour s'attarder sur le ciel.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

-Alors quoi? Répondit Blaine, hébété.

-Homo?

Blaine commença à rire. Et Kurt commença à rire.

Blaine ne pensait plus, il ne pensait plus à toutes ces conneries sur lesquelles il était le seul à s'attarder, sur Brittany triste, et Santana triste, et Puck qui essayait de recoller les morceaux, et comment Mary lui manquait, et les cicatrices de Quinn.

Kurt oubliait, il oubliait les yeux de Sebastian, et il oubliait la seringue, et le petit sachet de plastique, il oubliait son corps contre celui de Smythe, dans une bataille qui n'en finissait plus, dans une bataille qui le lassait, qui l'épuisait.

C'était bien.

* * *

Puck ouvrit sa bière avec son briquet-il était assez fier d'y parvenir, il lui avait fallu quelque temps pour maîtriser la technique.

-A huit heures du matin? Tu es sérieux?

Puck sourit, en tendant sa bouteille à Hudson.

-On ne peut plus sérieux. T'en veux?

Lequel haussa des épaules avant de porter le goulot à sa bouche, renversant la tête en arrière pour avaler quelques gorgées de bière.

-Pas dégueulasse, approuva-t-il avant de la rendre à Puck.

-Mais les gens jugent toujours sur des a priori, confirma celui-ci avec un sourire en coin.

Finn s'appuya sur l'herbe, laissant négligeamment ses pieds tomber dans l'eau. C'était le matin, et les autres dormaient encore. Trop tôt pour proposer un rugby, trop tard pour essayer de se rendormir.

-Ce serait juger sur des a prioris si je te dis que Blaine et Kurt sont avachis pathétiquement l'un sur l'autre derrière les tentes...?

Puck eut un rire. Tant mieux. Il avait tellement plus confiance en Blaine qu'en Sebastian.

-Ca devait arriver. Ce gars est aussi gay que je suis hétéro...

-A moitié? Fit remarquer Finn avec un rire.

Puck le gratifia d'une tape "amicale"-c'est à dire que Finn grinça des dents pour ne pas émettre un son évoquant sa douleur.

-Tu veux ma bière?

-Ouais. Elle est bonne. C'est quoi?

Puck eut un petit sourire attristé.

-Celle de mon père. Je sais pas ce qu'il fout dedans, mais il m'en a donné la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

Finn pinça les lèvres. Le père de Puck était un gros raté qui avait entrepris de se lancer dans le commerce de la bière en vendant son propre prototype-plutôt insipide, mais aussi un imbécile ayant laissé derrière lui sa femme et son fils, donnant à Noah des demi-frères et soeurs dont il ignorait l'existence, blessant chaque jour un peu plus sa famille, jusqu'à ce que la blessure ne soit plus, rien, rien qu'un vide lassé.

-Santana ronfle, dit Puck, pour chasser le sujet.

-Ouais. Brittany prend toute la place. C'était chiant.

-Je préférais quand elles dormaient toutes les deux, dehors.

-Ca fait juste quelques temps qu'elles s'ignorent...

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années?

Puck fronça le nez.

-J'en sais rien.

Il regarda Finn quelques instants.

La découverte qu'il avait fait alors que le téléphone de Kurt ne cessait de vibrer, dans la tente, le perturbait encore pas mal. Mais est-ce qu'il devait mettre Hudson dans la confidence?  
Sans un mot, il lui passa le portable d'Hummel. Finn eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il s'agissait d'un élément satanique, avant de regarder l'écran et d'y lire les messages.

Puck put voir sur son visage les différentes réactions, sensations qu'il avait lui-même éprouvées. Incompréhension, compréhension, déni, peur, déni, peur, colère, peur, déni. Et colère.

-Fait chier", lâcha Finn.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants.

Leur amitié était solide, et plutôt ancienne, suffisamment pour qu'ils comprennent ce que le regard qu'ils s'accordèrent signifiait.

Puck but la dernière gorgée de la bière. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.


End file.
